Die Anordnung
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Dank einer Elterninitiative ist Severus Snape gezwungen, sich mit einer Psychologin auseinanderzusetzen. Viel Spaß bei der Reise durch seine ganz private Hölle...oder ist am Ende alles gar nicht so schlimm, wie es ihm erscheint?
1. Die Anordnung Kap1

**An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte. **

**Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!**

**Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!**

**

* * *

**

**Die Anordnung**

**Kapitel 1**

Das erste was Severus Snape an diesem Morgen vernahm war - wie so oft - sein eigenes Fluchen.

Er hatte sich an einem Montagmorgen aus dem Bett gequält und war ins Bad geschlurft, wo ihm ein stets mürrischer Mann im Spiegel begegnet war. Der Gesichtsausdruck stimmte schon – nur die Bartstoppeln störten. Also hatte er nach dem Rasierer gegriffen und nicht bedacht, dass er am Tag zuvor neue Klingen eingelegt hatte.

„Au – verdammt," keuchte er, als Blut sich zu einem intensiven Rosa mit dem weißen Rasierschaum vermischte.

Er schaffte es sich noch zweimal zu schneiden, bevor er endlich fertig war. Als er gerade einen Zauber anwenden wollte um die Schnitte zu heilen, klopfte es an seiner Tür.

Er stöhnte auf und ging hin um zu sehen wer die Frechheit besaß ihn so früh am morgen zu stören. Die Tür quietschte erbärmlich beim Öffnen und Professor Sprout, die davor stand, hielt sich gequält die Ohren zu.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte der Zaubertrankmeister in gewohnt genervter Art.

Die kleine Lehrerin sah ihn verärgert an. „Sie sollten mal Ihre Tür ölen..." sagte sie nasal.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue an und lächelte süffisant. „Ja. Danke für den Tipp. Und Sie sollten mal Ihre Stimme ölen. Also was gibt's?"

Sie räusperte sich und sagte dann beleidigt: „Ich komme ja nicht freiwillig zu Ihnen, es ist nur so, dass ich..." sie druckste herum.

Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie haben das kürzeste Streichholz gezogen..." sagte er dann wissend.

„Äh...genau," stammelte sie.

„Tja, Ihr Pech! Und was sollen Sie mir mitteilen?"

Professor Sprout schien erleichtert, jetzt, wo klar war, dass sie nur hier war weil ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben war. „Sie sollen eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn ins Lehrerzimmer kommen. Es gibt eine Versammlung. Irgendeine wichtige Sache, die von ganz oben angeordnet wurde. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht."

Snape sah sie genervt an. „Na toll. Warum habe ich das nicht früher erfahren. Seit wann wissen es die anderen Kollegen?"

Professor Sprout blickte ihn nun ängstlich an. „Tja, äh – seit gestern," nuschelte sie dann.

Sein Blick wurde finster. „Und warum kommen Sie erst heute damit zu mir?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, als wir gestern losen wollten, wer zu Ihnen gehen muss, kamen wir so ins Gespräch und...ja, dann haben wir es irgendwie vergessen..."

„Sie meinen, bei meinem Namen verfielen alle ins Lästern..."

„Genau," bestätigte Sprout gutgelaunt. Dann zog sie die Augenbrauen vor Schreck nach oben und sagte: „Ich meine – nein, natürlich nicht...oder..."

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich komme sofort."

Professor Sprout verließ schnellen Schrittes die dunkle Halle. Snape schloß die Tür und sah zur Uhr. „Verdammt, mir bleiben – großzügig gerechnet, ganze 5 Minuten."

So schnell es ging schlüpfte er in seine Kleidung und bemerkte nicht, dass er sein Hemd falsch geknöpft hatte. Schnell verließ er seine Räume und verbrauchte zwei der kostbaren Minuten damit, Anti-Einbruchzauber über seine Tür zu legen.

Dann eilte er die Treppen hoch und quer durch die Eingangshalle, um auf schnellstem Wege ins Lehrerzimmer zu gelangen. Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt, damit sich die Schüler nicht über einen abgehetzten Snape lustig machen konnten. Allerdings waren die meisten Schüler ohnehin schon beim Frühstück in der großen Halle.

Plötzlich stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Er wollte gerade etwas von 'Punkteabzug' zischen, als er erkannte, dass es sich gar nicht um einen Schüler handelte. Eine Frau, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte rieb sich die Schulter, ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

Snape stöhnte innerlich auf. Wenn dies die Mutter eines Schülers war, konnte er sich wieder auf etwas gefasst machen. Die Frau sah ihn auffordernd an. Er stierte grimmig zurück.

„Sie haben mich umgerannt," sagte sie anklagend.

„Sie standen im Weg," erwiderte er nicht minder anklagend.

Die Frau trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Snape fühlte sich unter diesem Blick äußerst unbehaglich. Er sah sie ebenfalls prüfend an. Sie trug ein schlichtes graues Kostüm. Unter ihrem kurzen Rock kamen unendlich lange Beine zum Vorschein. Er sah schnell in ihr Gesicht. Sie sah immer noch erbost aus. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass ihr Gesicht in seinen Gedanken ebenfalls als äußerst attraktiv gespeichert wurde.

Langes braunes Haar umspielte ihre Schultern. Sie sah ihn an und er hätte um alles was ihm heilig war gewettet, dass sie genau wusste, was nun in ihm vorging. Aber er wäre natürlich nicht Severus Snape gewesen, wenn er nicht wenigstens versucht hätte, ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.

„Sie könnten sich entschuldigen," sagte sie ruhig.

Nun wurde er wütend. Was wollte diese Person von ihm? Nur weil sie so aussah wie...nun ja, _wie _sie aussah, sollte sie nicht glauben, dass er Kleinbei geben würde. Er sah abfällig auf sie herab.

„_Sie_ könnten sich ebensogut entschuldigen," sagte er mit schnarrender Stimme.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und zuckte dann kurz mit den Schultern. Als sei nichts geschehen setzte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. „Nun, vergessen wir das," sagte sie freundlich, „vielleicht können Sie mir helfen, ich suche..."

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, ich habe keine Zeit für so was...fragen Sie die Hauselfen es wird sicher irgendwann einer auftauchen. Ich habs eilig..." damit wandte er sich um und ließ die junge Frau einfach stehen.

Auf seinem restlichen Weg zum Lehrerzimmer grummelte er leise fluchend vor sich hin.

Als er die Tür zu dem Raum aufriss, in dem bereits alle seine Kollegen versammelt waren, war seine Laune endgültig auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Professor Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ah, Severus. Da bist du ja endlich. Wir waren schon in Sorge um dich, da es ja eigentlich nicht deine Art ist, dich zu verspäten." Der Direktor lächelte gütig.

Snape wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn, indem er die Hand hob.

Mit einem bösen Blick in die Runde setzte sich Snape auf den einzigen Stuhl, der frei geblieben war. Es kam ihm vor, als sei der Abstand von seinem Stuhl zum nächsten um das doppelte größer, als der Abstand der anderen Stühle voneinander.

Mit einem Schnauben ließ er sich darauf nieder.

„Nun gut," begann Dumbledore, „ich muss etwas bekanntgeben, und da uns lediglich eine halbe Stunde vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn bleibt, werde ich es so kurz wie möglich machen. Ach, hat jemand von Ihnen schon meine neue Kreation von Sahne-Gurke-Schoko-Bonbons probiert?"

Einige verzogen angewidert das Gesicht, andere lächelten nur dümmlich und schüttelten vage den Kopf.

„Ähm, Professor – Sie sagten, Sie machen es so kurz wie möglich, also was wollten Sie uns mitteilen?" fragte Minerva McGonagall vorsichtig.

Der alte Mann kratzte sich kurz am Kopf, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Nun, also wie ich schon sagte, handelt es sich um eine wichtige Mitteilung vom äh...Zaubereiministerium. Es ist ein neues Gesetz in Kraft getreten, das vorsieht die Lehrer an Zaubereischulen in ihrer wichtigen, und natürlich auch sehr anstrengenden, ja manchmal völlig nervenaufreibenden, aber genauso unerlässlichen und irgendwie ja auch..."

„Professor? Vielleicht könnten Sie diesen Teil ein klein wenig abkürzen?" fragte McGonagall widerum vorsichtig.

Er sah sie irritiert an, dann räusperte er sich und sagte: „Ja, natürlich. Sie haben vollkommen Recht. Also, um es kurz zu machen. Das Ministerium möchte sichergehen, dass die Lehrer dem Druck standhalten, der von allen Seiten auf ihnen lastet. Und um Sie nicht allein mit Ihren Problemen zu lassen, hat man entschieden, dass ab sofort jeder Schule ein psychologischer Beistand zur Seite gestellt wird. Dieser soll ausschließlich für die Belange des Lehrkörpers abgestellt werden. Die Schüler haben nach wie vor die gleichen Möglichkeiten sich mit Problemen an uns zu wenden, aber nun haben wir ebenfalls die Möglichkeit mit jemandem über unsere Probleme zu sprechen. Tja, irgendjemand noch Fragen?"

Eisige Stille hatte sich in dem kleinen Raum breit gemacht. Alle sahen sich verständnislos an.

Dann brach ein wildes Gemurmel los. Der Direktor klopfte sanft auf den Tisch. „Bitte, bitte, meine Damen und Herren, wenden Sie sich mit den Fragen an _mich_. Und bitte einer nach dem anderen."

Professor Flitwick hob wie ein Schüler die Hand und Dumbledore nickte ihm kurz zu. „Aber Direktor – die Frage, die wir uns alle stellen ist ganz einfach. Warum? Wir fühlen uns nicht überfordert. Und wir sind bisher auch so ganz gut zurecht gekommen."

Erneut brach das Gemurmel los. Diesmal hörte man allgemeine Zustimmung heraus.

„Tja, liebe Kollegen. Sehen Sie es von der positiven Seite. Denn schließlich ist eine Anordnung immer noch eine Anordnung. Auch ich bin leider nicht in der Lage dem zu widersprechen. Also schlage ich vor, wir geben dem Ministerium keinen Anlass weiteres Augenmerk auf uns zu richten und akzeptieren die Anweisung einfach."

„Welchen Psychologen schicken sie uns denn," fragte nun Professor Sprout.

Dumbledore wirkte auf einmal etwas nervös.

Er sah auf seine Uhr und sagte dann in die Runde:

„Tja, ich weiß auch nicht recht. Die gegenseitige Vorstellung hätte eigentlich auch noch vor dem Unterricht stattfinden sollen. Ich weiß auch nicht wo..."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn.

„Herein," rief der Direktor gutgelaunt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und mit strahlendem Lächeln trat eine junge Frau in den Raum. Severus Snape wäre fast von seinem Stuhl gefallen, als er die Frau von vorhin wiedererkannte.

„Ah, Miss Donnelly. Wie schön Sie begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe Ihre Reise war angenehm." Der Direktor hielt ihr die Hand zum Gruß hin.

Sie ergriff sie beherzt und antwortete dann: „Ja, danke Professor Dumbledore. Meine Reise war sehr angenehm. Das Schloß zu finden stellte auch kein Problem dar, obwohl es in der Tat sehr gut versteckt liegt. Diesen Raum hier zu finden, hat mich vor etwas größere Probleme gestellt. Leider hat es ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ein Hauself kam, den ich nach dem Weg fragen konnte."

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Snape, der es vorzog die Tischplatte vor ihm zu inspizieren.

„Nun ja, jetzt sind Sie ja da. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr. Vielleicht sollte ich Sie als erstes den Kollegen vorstellen. Also, dies ist unsere neue Kollegin Miss Kirsten Donnelly. Sie kommt extra aus der Muggelwelt zu uns, da bei uns der Beruf des Psychologen keine Tradition hat."

Er lächelte die junge Frau nun an. „Sie müssen verstehen," sagte er augenzwinkernd, „wir Magier sind ungeduldige Leute. Statt wochenlang Psychogramme zu erstellen, wedeln wir lieber einmal kurz mit dem Zauberstab und schon sind die Probleme gelöst."

Sie sah ihn tadelnd an. „Nun Direktor, Sie wissen, dass die Probleme dadurch nicht wirklich gelöst sind. Sie sind dadurch nur verdrängt, aber genau dafür bin ich ja jetzt da."

Die Augen des Direktors lächelten nicht wirklich mit, als er sagte: „Genau, meine Liebe. Darf ich Ihnen nun die Lehrer vorstellen?" Er ging alle Lehrer einzeln durch und nannte Namen, Unterrichtsfächer und gab ein kurzes persönliches Profil zum besten.

Kirsten Donnelly nickte jedem zu und schien sich gedankliche Notizen zu machen. Bei Snape angekommen sagte Dumbledore: „Und dies ist Severus Snape. Unser Meister für Zaubertränke. Lassen Sie sich von seiner äußeren Erscheinung nicht täuschen, er ist ein sehr kultivierter Mann.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt," sagte die junge Frau mit Nachdruck.

Snapes Augen funkelten sie misstrauisch an. Die Psychologin klatschte in die Hände und sagte dann: „Nun, ich will Sie alle nicht länger aufhalten. Als erstes werde ich mir einen allgemeinen Überblick über ihre Tätigkeiten verschaffen, dazu werde ich Sie stundenweise in Ihrem Unterricht besuchen."

Allgemeines Gemurmel machte sich wieder breit.

Kirsten Donnelly sah lächelnd in die Runde. „Ich denke, mit Ihnen werde ich den Anfang machen," sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in Richtung Professor McGonagall, aber in dem Moment als sie fertig gesprochen hatte, wandte sie sich zu Severus Snape herum, um ihm mit schelmischem Grinsen zu zeigen, dass sie ihn gemeint hatte.

Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert, aber der Psychologin entging natürlich nicht, dass seine Hände zu Fäusten geworden waren und die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Wollen wir?" fragte sie gutgelaunt.

Snape sagte nichts. Er schob seinen Stuhl als er aufstand so wütend nach hinten, dass dieser kreischend über den Boden schlitterte.

Die anderen Lehrer schauten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Schadenfreude und Mitleid an. Schließlich würden sie alle selber noch das Vergnügen dieser Inspektion haben.

Snape ging schnellen Schrittes durch den Flur, die Psychologin versuchte ihm zu folgen.

„Hätten Sie die Freundlichkeit ein wenig langsamer zu gehen?" japste sie.

Er drehte sich im Gehen kurz zu ihr um und sagte, ohne seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen: „Durch diese lästige Besprechung bin ich spät dran. Mein Unterricht beginnt in zwei Minuten. Er findet übrigens im Kerker statt. Das ist unten, Miss Donnelly, im Keller."

„Vielen Dank für diesen Hinweis," sagte sie ironisch und immer noch sehr kurzatmig.

Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte inzwischen einen großen Abstand zu ihr gewonnen, trotzdem glaubte er sie fluchen zu hören. Ein kurzes Grinsen spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht, dann bereitete er sich mental auf den Unterricht vor und das Grinsen wurde bis frühestens zum Mittag aus seinem Gesicht verbannt.

Als er gerade das Wort an seine Klasse gerichtet hatte, schlich die Psychologin zur Kerkertür hinein. Er beachtete sie gar nicht. Die Schüler sahen sich verstört an.

Niemand hatte diese Frau je zuvor gesehen. Was wollte sie hier? Warum fragte Snape sie nicht, wer sie sei und was sie dort zu suchen hatte. Er kannte sie also.

Die Schüler hatten zu flüstern begonnen. Snape sah sie wütend an.

„Vielleicht ist das seine Freundin," sagte gerade ein Mädchen kichernd zu ihrer Banknachbarin, worauf diese ihr einen Vogel zeigte.

'Verfluchte Erstklässler,' dachte Snape gereizt. Sie sollten ihn inzwischen doch gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass in seinem Unterricht niemand zu tuscheln hatte, es sei denn derjenige stand auf SM.

Das Dumme war, dass diese blöde Göre so laut gesprochen hatte, dass alle im Kerker ihre Vermutung gehört hatten.

Tausende von Strafen schossen durch Snapes Kopf, aber keine brauchbare Erklärung für die Anwesenheit dieser Frau.

Kirsten Donnelly selbst war es nun schließlich, die sich erhob und mit fester Stimme sagte:

„Nein, ich bin nicht die Freundin von Professor Snape. Ich bin eine Referendarin aus der Muggelwelt. Ich glaube ihr kennt so etwas gar nicht. Also, ich sehe mir den Unterricht an, weil ich selber einmal Lehrerin werden möchte und ebensogut und einfühlsam unterrichten möchte, wie euer Professor. Deshalb bin ich hier, um von ihm und natürlich auch den anderen Lehrern etwas zu lernen."

Dann setzte sie sich wieder und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Snape sah wie ihr Rock dadurch noch um ein Stückchen höher rutschte und dachte angestrengt über ihre Ausführungen - die ja eine glatte Lüge waren – nach.

Immerhin wurden die Schüler über ihre wahre Anwesenheit an dieser Schule im Unklaren gelassen - das war gut.

Er räusperte sich und begann dann mit seinem gewohnten Unterricht. Er ließ heute der Theorie den Vorrang. Die Schüler mussten die Rezepte, die sie bislang durchgenommen hatten wiederholen und die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen bei der Zaubertrankbrauerei zusammenfassen. Anschließend ließ er sie alle einen kurzen Aufsatz darüber verfassen und setzte sich an sein Pult.

Er hielt seinen Blick auf das Buch vor ihm gerichtet. Plötzlich gellte ein Kreischen durch den Raum. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und sah sich um. Ein Mädchen, das Vivian hieß, gab Geräusche von sich, die stark an eine Feuersirene erinnerten. Sie war ein Mädchen mit langen dunklen Zöpfen, die sie immer mit bunten Bändern umwickelte. Aber irgendwie sah sie jetzt merkwürdig aus.

Ein Zopf lag wie immer über ihrer Schulter, aber der andere Zopf war abgetrennt und sie hielt ihn ungläubig in der Hand. Plötzlich hörte sie auf zu kreischen und schnellte von ihrem Stuhl. Wie ein Blitz hatte sie sich herumgedreht und ohrfeigte den Jungen, der hinter ihr saß.

Dieser war gerade dabei gewesen eine Schere unter seinem Pult zu verstecken und musste nun, trotz der Ohrfeige laut lachen. Das machte Vivian um so wütender. Völlig die Befehle ihres Lehrers ignorierend, begann sie mit beiden Fäusten auf den Jungen einzuschlagen. Dieser ging in Deckung und legte die Arme über den Kopf.

Snape hatte versucht die Schülerin durch Anbrüllen zur Raison zu bringen, diese hatte ihn anscheinend aber noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Er griff nach ihren Händen und versuchte sie festzuhalten. Die Schülerin wehrte sich wie von Sinnen, entwand ihm eine Hand und ehe er sich versah, flog ihre Faust auf sein Auge.

Ein heftiger Schmerz pochte durch seinen Kopf und er griff nun fester nach den Armen seiner Schülerin.

„Au," rief sie und sah ihn wütend an.

„Dieser Idiot hat meine Haare abgeschnitten," schluchzte sie schließlich, als sie erkannte, das es ihr diesmal nicht gelingen würde sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

Als er merkte dass ihr Widerstand gebrochen war, ließ er sie vorsichtig los.

„Setzen Sie sich," herrschte er sie an. Vivian drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu ihrem Peiniger um und ließ sich schließlich auf ihren Stuhl plumpsen.

„Mr. Wright, was sollen diese Kindereien," fragte Snape und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, offensichtlich ein übler Fehler, denn sofort wirbelte Vivian erneut herum und ging abermals auf den Mitschüler los, der zu kichern begonnen hatte.

„Kindereien?" kreischte sie. „Er hat mein Leben zerstört. Wright, du mieses A..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, da Snape ihr mit einer Hand den Mund zuhielt und mit der anderen einen solchen Druck auf ihre Schulter ausübte, dass sie kraftlos auf ihren Stuhl sank.

„Sie bleiben jetzt da sitzen," sagte er gefährlich leise.

Kevin Wright kicherte immer noch. Snape drehte sich völlig entnervt zu ihm herum und sprach einen kurzen Zauberspruch. Der junge Mann griff sich erschrocken an den Hals und versuchte probehalber etwas zu sagen. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Snape atmete erschöpft durch und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf das Pult seiner Schülerin. Seine Hand zuckte zurück, als er etwas haariges berührte. Er sah irritiert darauf und hob schließlich den Zopf seiner Schülerin auf und betrachtete ihn eingehend.

Dann hielt er ihn ihr vor die Nase, damit sie ihn an sich nehmen konnte: „Am besten Sie schneiden den anderen einfach auch ab, dann ist doch alles halb so wild," sagte er müde und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Pult zu. „Mr. Wright, Hufflepuff werden wegen Ihnen 20 Punkte abgezogen. Und Sie werden mir bis morgen fünf mal die gesamte Schulordnung abschreiben."

Vivian schluchzte erneut auf. „Das ist nicht fair," rief sie. Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sie böse funkelnd an. „Was haben Sie gesagt?" zischte er.

„Wenn Sie Hufflepuff 20 Punkte abziehen betrifft das auch mich, immerhin bin ich auch in Hufflepuff. Außerdem habe ich gar nichts davon, wenn er die Schulordnung abschreibt."

Snape griff sich an die Schläfe, er tippte bedächtig mit dem Zeigefinger dagegen, schließlich sagte er: „Sie werden die Schulordnung ebenfalls abschreiben, Miss Lang. Ich denke zweimal sollte genügen, um zu begreifen, dass Sie meine Entscheidungen nicht noch einmal kritisieren."

Dann schlug er das Buch vor sich zu und erklärte die Stunde für beendet. Die Schüler waren schneller aus dem Raum verschwunden, als man gucken konnte. Snape rieb sich abermals die Schläfe und stierte auf das Buch vor ihm. Plötzlich nahm er ein leises Räuspern wahr. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass die Psychologin ja auch anwesend war.

Sie hatte während der Vorfälle nicht ein einziges Geräusch von sich gegeben. Jetzt jedoch stand sie langsam auf und kam auf ihn zu.

„Man hat es nicht leicht, mit den Kindern heutzutage, nicht wahr?"

Er sah sie entgeistert an. Als sie merkte, dass er nichts darauf erwidern würde fuhr sie fort: „Das arme Mädchen. Es dauert Jahre, bis Haare so lang wachsen."

Nun sah er sie grimmig an. Aber er schwieg immer noch. „Sie hätten sie ruhig trösten können."

Das brachte jetzt das Faß zum überlaufen. „Trösten? Diese wildgewordene Furie hat mir ein blaues Auge verpasst. Sie kann froh sein, dass sie nicht nachsitzen musste."

Die Psychologin fing an zu grinsen. Snape bemerkte es und sah sie böse funkelnd an. „Was gibt es da zu lachen," fragte er drohend.

„Ach, kommen Sie. Sehen Sie sich mal an. Das ist echt lustig, wie Sie so dasitzen und schmollen."

„ICH SCHMOLLE NICHT," brüllte er sie an.

„Sie müssen lernen über sich selbst zu lachen," erwiderte sie ernsthaft.

Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte. „Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit," warnte er sie.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue an. „Sonst was?" fragte sie herausfordernd. „Muss ich die Schulordnung abschreiben, oder wollen Sie der Muggelwelt Punkte abziehen?"

Sie konnte förmlich hören, wie er mit den Zähnen knirschte. Plötzlich wurde sie sehr ernst. „Professor Snape, nach der Begutachtung Ihres Unterrichtes muss ich Ihnen leider zu regelmässigen Sitzung in meiner Praxis – wo auch immer die demnächst sein wird – raten. Sie werden die Termine morgen mit mir absprechen, wenn ich weiß, wo ich untergebracht bin."

Snape hatte den Mund geöffnet und wollte gerade zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, als sie ihn mit einer herrischen Handbewegung unterbrach.

„Behalten Sie bloß Ihre Flüche für sich," sagte sie bestimmt. „Ich erwarte Sie dann morgen, schönen Tag noch," damit wandte sie sich um und schwebte förmlich zum Ausgang.

Was Snape in diesem Moment dachte, als sie durch die Tür entschwand, war in etwa dies: „Irgendjemand sollte ihr mal ihren verdammt niedlichen Hintern versohlen."

tbc


	2. Die Anordnung Kap2

**Kapitel 2**

„Ich geh da nicht hin," sagte Professor Severus Snape verärgert und setzte seine Teetasse so schwungvoll ab, dass die Hälfte des Inhalts sich über den Tisch ergoss.

„Das wirst du wohl müssen," antwortete sein väterlicher Freund Albus Dumbledore und zauberte nebenbei eine Rolle Zewa hervor, um die Schweinerei auf seinem Tisch zu beseitigen.

„Es sei denn, du möchtest in Zukunft auf deinen Lehrerjob verzichten," fügte er dann hinzu.

„Das kann sie nicht tun," sagte der Zaubertrankmeister, es klang jedoch eher wie eine Frage. Der Direktor sah jetzt über seine Brillengläser, was ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür war, dass er jetzt den Vorgesetzten raushängen lassen würde.

„Doch, das kann sie – und wie ich sie einschätze, wird sie es tun."

Snape schnaubte wütend. „Ja, ich fürchte du hast recht. Sie sucht wahrscheinlich nur eine Gelegenheit sich zu profilieren. Wenigstens wird sie jetzt nicht mehr in meinem Unterricht auftauchen."

Dumbledore kratzte sich gedankenverloren am Kopf. Snape, der gemerkt hatte, dass der Direktor seinem Blick ausgewichen war, beugte sich ein Stück vor und fragte gereizt: „Was ist? Du verheimlichst mir doch etwas."

Dumbledore hörte mit der Kratzerei auf und sah seinen Schützling ergeben an. „Nun ja, sie erwähnte eben so etwas..."

„Was verdammt? Was erwähnte sie? Und warum eben?"

Der alte Mann schenkte seinem zornigen Gegenüber erneut Tee ein und setzte sich dann wieder. „Ja, also, sie war eben hier. Ein Wunder, dass ihr euch nicht begegnet seid. Also, sie hat mir von ihren Eindrücken dich betreffend erzählt und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie sich leicht umstimmen lässt."

„Eindrücke – mich betreffend?" fragte der Zaubertranklehrer entgeistert.

„Nun, du bist heute nicht gerade in Hochform," entgegnete der Direktor vorsichtig.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen," fragte sein Gegenüber ungläubig.

„Severus, hast du heute eigentlich schon ein einziges mal in den Spiegel geschaut?"

„Ich hatte keine Zeit meinem Narzissmus zu frönen, wieso fragst du?"

Der Direktor lächelte gütig, dann sagte er fester Stimme: „Dein Gesicht sieht aus, als hättest du heute morgen mit einem Grizzly gekämpft, statt dich zu rasieren. Dein Haare sind nicht gekämmt und dein Hemd ist falsch geknöpft. Das blaue Auge rundet den Gesamteindruck noch gebührend ab."

Snape sah prüfend an sich herab und begann die Knöpfung seines Hemdes zu korrigieren. „Für das blaue Auge kann ich nichts," murmelte er.

„Ja, das hörte ich. Trotzdem musst du etwas mehr auf dein Äußeres achten," sagte der ältere Mann.

Snape ließ die Hände sinken und sofort ballten sie sich zu Fäusten.

„Hat _sie_ das gesagt?" herrschte er seinen Freund an.

Der Direktor wollte gerade antworten, als Snape ihn unterbrach. „Es kann eben nicht jeder so perfekt rumlaufen, wie diese Person. Wir haben nicht alle das Glück derart von der Natur gesegnet worden zu sein. Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein, sie kreuzt hier auf, mit ihren endlosen Beinen und diesem Engelsgesicht, klimmpert zweimal mit den Augen und alle sollen deshalb nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen."

Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn ernst angeblickt und lächelte auf einmal. Irgendetwas an diesem Lächeln brachte Snape erneut auf die Palme.

„Was ist?" fuhr er den alten Mann an.

„Du findest sie attraktiv," stellte dieser dann sachlich fest.

Snape schnappte nach Luft und seine Miene wurde finster.

„Das macht doch nichts Severus. Ich denke es gibt kaum einen Mann, der sie nicht attraktiv finden würde. Aber es ist eine dumme Eigenschaft von dir, attraktiven Menschen automatisch Haßgefühle entgegenzubringen."

„Das tue ich gar nicht," verteidigte sich Snape halbherzig.

„Severus, du vergisst, wie lange ich dich schon kenne. Immerhin habe ich sogar mitbekommen wie du deine Pubertät durchlebt hast."

Der Zaubertranklehrer stöhnte auf. „Das ist doch wirklich schon ewig her und hat nichts mit dem hier zu tun."

„Aber mein lieber Severus. Man brauchte nun wirklich kein Psychologe zu sein, um zu bemerken, dass du damals in Lily verliebt warst. Aber statt ihr das einmal zu gestehen, hast du ihr immer nur deinen Hass gezeigt, und da wunderst du dich, dass sie James Potter geheiratet hat?"

Snape war der Unterkiefer heruntergefallen.

Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, aber bedenke - genau deshalb ist sie hier. Sie will dir nur helfen," bekräftigte der Direktor noch einmal.

Der Zaubertranklehrer hielt es für besser seinen Besuch nun zu beenden und erhob sich. „Sie will mich nur fertigmachen," murmelte er auf seinem Weg zur Tür.

Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, seufzte Dumbledore und rief einen der Hauselfen. „Snowy, geh zu Miss Donnelly und bitte sie zu mir zu kommen."

Als einige Minuten später die Psychologin seinen Raum betrat, sagte er: „Meine Liebe, ich glaube das wird noch schwieriger, als wir gedacht haben..."

TBC


	3. Die Anordnung Kap3

**Kapitel 3**

Beim Abendessen herrschte wie immer gewaltiger Lärm in der großen Halle. Die Schüler hatten von Tischmanieren anscheinend nur eine sehr vage Vorstellung und führten ihre Unterhaltungen mitten während des Kauens. Die Geister, die durch den Raum schwebten und ständig die Schüler versuchten zu erschrecken, sorgten ebenfalls für einen hohen Geräuschpegel.

Am Lehrertisch unterhielt man sich ebenfalls, wenn auch wesentlich gedämpfter.

Severus Snape hatte die Sitzordnung bislang immer als ganz angenehm empfunden. Er saß ganz außen und hatte schon seit einiger Zeit keinen direkten Tischnachbarn mehr gehabt, wofür er sehr dankbar war, denn es bedeutete, dass er sich während des Essens nicht unterhalten musste.

Aber dies war ja bekanntlich der Tag, an dem sein Leben zur Hölle wurde. So verwunderte es ihn nicht sonderlich, dass man Kirsten Donnelly ausgerechnet neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung beugte sie sich jedoch stets in die andere Richtung, um am Gespräch der anderen Lehrer teilnehmen zu können. Ab und an hörte er sie leise lachen.

Ihr Lachen klang wie eine kleine Glocke – zart und irgendwie ansteckend.

Er war gerade in Selbstbeschimpfungen vertieft, weil er schon wieder solche Gefühlsregungen für diese Frau hatte, als er plötzlich vernahm, dass sie seinen Namen erwähnt hatte.

Er sah sie fragend an.

Sie erwartete offensichtlich irgendeine Reaktion von ihm. Da er nicht wusste worum es ging, wurde er wütend.

Sie sah ihn freundlich an, dann sagte sie: „Ich habe gerade den anderen erzählt, dass wir beide nun Nachbarn sind."

Er sah sie böse an. Seine Stimme triefte vor Zynismus, als er erwiderte: „Nun, da die Kollegen nicht blind sind, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie dies selber schon bemerkt haben."

Sie sah ihn nun verwirrt an, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf, als sie sagte: „Ach, ich meinte doch nicht Tischnachbarn – ich wohne im Kerker neben Ihnen."

Vor Schreck ließ Snape seine Gabel fallen und sie klirrte auf seinen Teller.

Kirsten Donnelly, die seine Ablehnung auf diese Art wieder einmal überdeutlich zu spüren bekam, fügte sehr reserviert hinzu:

„Meine Praxis ist übrigens auch direkt neben Ihrem Büro, also können Sie mir morgen nicht erzählen, Sie hätten nicht den Weg zu mir gefunden. Kommen Sie nach Ihrem Unterricht dorthin."

Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu den anderen und ignorierte ihn für den Rest des Abends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der nächste Tag begann nicht besser oder schlechter als die übrigen seines bisherigen Lebens.

Obwohl Severus Snape extra eine Viertelstunde früher aufgestanden war als üblich, um sich sorgsamer seiner Körperpflege und dem Anziehen zu widmen.

Er hatte keine Lust verspürt sich vor dem ganzen Kollegium zu blamieren und so hatte er es vorgezogen den Rat seines Freundes Dumbledore anzunehmen und so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten. Er hatte dies nur getan, um in Zukunft in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, nicht etwa damit eine gewisse junge Dame einen positiven Eindruck von ihm bekam.

Das wäre überhaupt ein völlig lächerlicher Gedanke.

„Lächerlich!" herrschte er den Spiegel an.

Immer noch wütend stapfte er zu seinem Schreibtisch und riss seine Unterlagen für den Tag an sich. Dann schmiss er sie in seine Tasche und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er ihr schon beim Frühstück begegnen würde. Schließlich saß sie ja neben ihm. Er ließ die Tür, die er soeben geöffnet hatte, langsam wieder ins Schloß fallen.

'Gut, dann eben kein Frühstück,' dachte er zerknirscht. Er ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und griff sich den Tagespropheten von gestern, der noch dort lag. Es hatte einen Vorteil die Nachrichten vom Vortag zu lesen. Sie konnten einen nicht mehr überraschen.

Als es Zeit wurde zum Unterricht zu gehen faltete er die Zeitung zusammen und machte sich erneut auf den Weg.

Er schloß gerade seine Tür – diesmal von außen, als die Tür nebenan aufging. Kirsten Donnelly trat in einem knappen roten Kostüm auf den Gang und kramte gedankenvoll in einer gleichfarbigen Handtasche.

Snape musste die Augen schließen, so grell stach ihm das Rot am frühen morgen in die Augen.

Im gleichen Moment sah sie zu ihm hinüber.

„Ah, guten Morgen Professor Snape. Ich habe ein kleines Problem."

„Schon wieder?" fragte er ärgerlich.

Sie lächelte ihn hilflos an. „Ja, leider. Ich hatte meinen Zimmerschlüssel in die Tasche getan, aber jetzt kann ich ihn nirgends finden," während sie dies sagte holte sie mehrere Dinge aus ihrer Tasche hervor, einen Lippenstift, einen kleinen Kamm, Aspirin und ein kleines Notizbuch. Achtlos ließ sie eins nach dem anderen wieder hineinfallen.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie überhaupt einen Schlüssel hatten?" fragte er nun zweifelnd. „Normalerweise verschließen wir hier die Türen mit einem Zauber."

Sie hielt inne und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Mit einem Zauber..." wiederholte sie dann nachdenklich. „Ich fürchte dazu bin ich nicht in der Lage. Ich brauche den Schlüssel. Professor Dumbledore hatte mir doch einen gegeben. An wen kann ich mich wegen einem Ersatzschlüssel wenden?"

Snape schnaufte einmal tief durch, dann zischte er: „Miss Donnelly, Sie befinden sich hier nicht in einem Hotel. Gehen Sie zur Seite – ich werde das für Sie erledigen."

Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen kurzen, aber sehr wirkungsvollen Spruch um die Tür zu verriegeln.

„Ehrlichgesagt, der Schlüssel wäre mir doch lieber gewesen. Wie komme ich denn nun wieder rein?"

Er sah sie völlig entnervt an. „Warum wollen Sie wieder rein? Sie sind doch gerade erst raus," sagte er abweisend.

Nun wurde sie doch etwas unsicher. Ob dieser Mann sie absichtlich falsch verstand?

„Ich meinte ja nicht sofort, sondern später..." stammelte sie. Der Zaubertrankmeister setzte sein breitestes falsches Lächeln auf und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, als er erwiderte: „Nun, vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen heute mittag eine kleine Unterrichtsstunde in Magie für Anfänger erteilen."

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen antwortete sie in bester Laune: „Oh, das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen. Meinen Sie ich könnte auch als...äh...Muggel etwas lernen?"

Seine Miene hatte sich völlig verfinstert, als er durch die Zähne knirschte: „Nein, Miss Donnelly. Das können Sie nicht. Kennen Sie nicht die Bedeutung von Ironie? Suchen Sie Mr. Filch auf, dieser wird Ihnen sicher mit dem größten Vergnügen einen neuen Schlüssel aushändigen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ die junge Frau ein weiteres Mal einfach stehen.

Nachdem Severus Snape eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors und Slytherins hinter sich gebracht hatte – in der er Gryffindor an die 50 Punkte abgezogen hatte, ließ er sich erschöpft im Lehrerzimmer nieder. Er hatte nun eine Stunde keine Klasse zu unterrichten und krallte sich den aktuellen Tagespropheten vom Tisch um doch einen Blick auf das aktuelle Tagesgeschehen zu werfen.

Er hatte sich gerade die Überschriften durchgelesen und entschieden direkt zu den Quidditchergebnissen zu blättern, als Professor Binns durch die Tür geschwebt kam.

Dieser Kerl war wirklich unangenehm. Er war der einzige Lehrer, der einfach so hereinplatzen konnte, ohne vorher die Tür öffnen zu müssen.

„Ah, Professor Snape. Guten Morgen. Auch eine Freistunde?," fragte er unverbindlich.

„Mmmhh," machte Snape und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Zeitung.

Plötzlich kam ihm jedoch ein Gedanke. „Sagen Sie mal, war Miss Donnelly eigentlich auch schon in Ihrem Unterricht?"

Professor Binns sah ihn erstaunt an. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Snape ihn je freiwillig angesprochen hätte. Es dauerte dann auch eine Schrecksekunde, ehe er antwortete: „Ähm, nein. Noch nicht."

Snape stutzte, irgendetwas an der Antwort des Geistes ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Bei wem ist sie denn heute?" wandte er sich abermals an Binns.

Dieser schien im Augenblick völlig überfordert und irgendwie war Snape sich sicher, wäre er kein Geist gewesen, wäre sein Gegenüber bestimmt rot geworden.

„Ich, äh...weiß nicht. Keine Ahnung," stammelte Professor Binns.

'Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht,' dachte Snape. Aber da der Zaubertranklehrer nicht wußte, wie der Geist zu Lebzeiten im Umgang mit Frauen gewesen war, konnte es natürlich sein, dass Miss Donnelly ihn einfach verunsicherte.

Es sollte ja Männer geben, die beim Anblick einer hübschen Frau einfach den Kopf verlieren.

'Naja, hübsch ist sie nun wirklich,' dachte Snape und bemühte sich dann seine Konzentration wieder auf die Quidditchergebnisse zu lenken.

Den Rest seines Unterrichts brachte er in gewohnt angewiderter Art hinter sich.

Gott sei Dank war Potter schon durch, also war der Rest ein Klacks.

Als die letzte Stunde rum war, und die Schüler fast gleichzeitig mit dem Glockenschlag die Kerker verlassen hatten, sammelte Severus Snape ganz gemächlich seine Unterlagen zusammen.

Er ging in sein Büro und knallte seine Tasche dort auf den Schreibtisch. Er sah sich in dem düsteren Raum um. Die Regale hatten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und er trat näher heran, um sie genauestens zu inspizieren.

Dann begann er einige Zutaten neu zu sortieren. Nachdem er damit fertig war, überlegte er, was es noch zu tun gäbe. Als er akribisch seine Bücher alphabetisiert hatte, fiel ihm nichts mehr ein um Zeit zu schinden. Er warf einen letzten Blick durch den Raum. Vielleicht gab es hier drin ja doch noch etwas, das dringend seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte.

Als er aber auch rein gar nichts entdeckte, verließ er den Raum und knallte die Tür absichtlich laut ins Schloss. Es waren lediglich vier große Schritte bis zur Tür dieser gräßlichen Frau. Er hatte nie zuvor in seinem Leben so kleine Schritte gemacht.

Als er vor der Tür stand schnaubte er geräuschvoll durch und hob schließlich entschlossen die Hand und pochte an ihre Kerkertür.

„Kommen Sie rein," erschall es von drinnen.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Es war genauso, wie er es erwartet hatte. Sie saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und sah ihn strahlend lächelnd an.

„Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz," bot sie an und deutete dabei auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Er kam kritisch näher, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu setzen.

Nun war sie es, die hörbar ausatmete. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich wirklich lieber setzen. Es könnte etwas dauern, bis wir fertig sind."

In seinem sonst ausdruckslosen Gesicht machte sich für einen Moment ein Anflug von Panik breit. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte er sich jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle und ließ sich mürrisch auf dem ihm angebotenen Stuhl nieder.

Sie lächelte kurz auf. Er empfand es wie ein Siegeslächeln und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie gerade eine Abwehrhaltung eingenommen haben?" fragte sie mit freundlicher Stimme. „Sie können mir vertrauen, Professor Snape. Ich bin nicht ihr Feind," sie lächelte erneut.

Er legte die Arme betont locker auf seine Beine. „Kommen Sie zur Sache," sagte er mühsam beherrscht.

Sie griff nach einer Aktenmappe und blätterte darin herum.

Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot.

Erst wurde er regelrecht hierher zitiert und jetzt ließ sie ihn einfach dort sitzen und begann zu lesen. Gerade als er schon aufstehen und wütend den Raum verlassen wollte, legte sie die Mappe vor sich und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er starrte zurück.

„Sie sind schon seit etlichen Jahren an dieser Schule, Professor. Macht es Ihnen Spaß hier als Lehrer tätig zu sein?"

Er sah sie entgeistert an. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir wollen," sagte er genervt.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch eine ganz simple Frage gestellt," beharrte sie „haben Sie Freude, an dem was Sie hier tun?"

Als er nicht antwortete notierte sie kurz etwas in die Mappe und fragte dann, als wäre nichts gewesen: „Wie ist Ihr Verhältnis zu Ihren Kollegen?"

Er ahnte, dass dies ein langer Nachmittag werden würde, wenn er sich weiterhin vehement weigern würde ihre Fragen zu beantworten, also beschloß er anders vorzugehen. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er diese Besserwisserin nicht kleinkriegen würde.

„Toll," antwortete er einsilbig.

Sie notierte.

„Wie sieht es mit Kontakt zu Freunden aus?"

„Bestens," antwortete er.

„Kommen Sie mit Ihren Geschwistern aus?" fragte sie.

„Ja. Richtig gut," antwortete er um der Farce schnellstmöglich ein Ende zu bereiten.

Nun sah sie ihn durchdringend an. Sie nahm ihren Bleistift und legte ihn langsam neben die Mappe.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?" fragte er mit einem bemüht freundlichen Ton.

Sie sah ihn immer noch an. Schließlich beugte sie sich ein Stück vor, wobei ihr Ausschnitt gefährlich gut ins Licht gerückt wurde. „Professor Snape," sagte sie leise aber bestimmt, „solange Sie mir nur Lügen erzählen kommen wir keinen Schritt weiter."

Er spielte den Unwissenden. „Lügen? Wieso Lügen? Mir geht es wirklich richtig gut. Sie sehen – ich brauche Sie gar nicht."

Er wollte sich schon erheben, als sie mit erstaunlich scharfer Stimme zischte: „Bitte bleiben Sie sitzen, wir sind noch nicht fertig."

Für einen Moment war er unentschlossen. Eigentlich hätte er den Raum auf der Stelle verlassen, aber die Anweisungen Dumbledores, was diese Psychologengeschichte anging, waren eindeutig gewesen. Wenn einer von ihnen Ärger machte, würde dies die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums auf sich ziehen. Dumbledore wäre alles andere als erfreut.

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und beschloß, sich lieber nicht mit dem Direktor anzulegen. Weniger weil er sein Vorgesetzter war, sondern vielmehr weil er wirklich der einzige Freund war, den er hatte.

Kirsten Donnelly hatte es sich wieder bequem gemacht und balancierte den Bleistift zwischen zwei Fingerspitzen, während sie ihn wiederum eingehend betrachtete.

„Erzählen Sie mir von sich," sagte sie langsam.

Er runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Wie ich schon sagte geht es mir außerordentlich gut."

„Ja, das sagten Sie bereits. Dennoch ist es eine Lüge, nicht wahr?"

„Ich lüge nicht!" sagte er erbost und kam sich dabei wie einer seiner Schüler vor.

„Ach, und was ist mit Ihren Geschwistern, mit denen Sie sich angeblich so gut verstehen? Professor Snape, Sie haben doch gar keine Geschwister!"

Auch sie hatte inzwischen die Stimme etwas angehoben. Sie blätterte kurz in der Mappe und sah ihn diesmal eindeutig siegessicher an. „Nein, keine Geschwister," wiederholte sie nachdrücklich, „und laut meinen Informationen noch nicht einmal Freunde, wenn man einmal vom Schulleiter absieht, der wohl eher ein Mentor ist."

Mit einem mal sprang er vom Stuhl auf und griff blitzschnell nach der Mappe, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte.

„Was ist das?" brüllte er wütend, während er hektisch darin zu blättern begann.

„Das ist Ihre Akte," sagte sie betont ruhig.

„Woher haben Sie die?" zischte er nun.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie setzen sich jetzt wieder und beruhigen sich erst mal," antwortete sie besänftigend.

Er war Lichtjahre davon entfernt sich zu beruhigen. Völlig außer sich stürmte er um den Tisch herum und hätte die junge Frau um ein Haar wütend gepackt. Sie war erschrocken vor ihm zurückgewichen und sah ihn nun, da er die Hände langsam wieder sinken ließ, abschätzend an.

Er war selbst entsetzt darüber, wie knapp er davor gewesen war Gewalt anzuwenden, aber er hatte es schließlich nicht getan und bekam sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle.

Er ging zwei Schritte zurück und hielt die Akte krampfhaft in seinen Händen. „Würden Sie mir jetzt bitte sagen, woher Sie diese Akte über mich haben?" wiederholte er diesmal wesentlich ruhiger.

„Gerne," sagte sie, es klang jedoch etwas krächzend. „Professor Dumbledore war so freundlich sie mir zur Verfügung zu stellen." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ mit der Akte in der Hand eiligen Schrittes die Praxis der Psychologin.

„Auf Wiedersehen Professor Snape, es hat mich wirklich gefreut..." murmelte diese vor sich hin. Dann legte sie erschöpft den Kopf in ihre Hände.

Snape rauschte wütend durch die Flure von Hogwarts und die Schüler sprangen schreckerfüllt zur Seite. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er jedoch sehen, dass eine Person direkt auf ihn zusteuerte.

„Ach Severus, gut dass ich Sie gerade sehe. Ich hätte da etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Es war Professor McGonagall, die wohl übersehen hatte, dass seine Laune heute noch schlechter war als üblich, oder der es - obwohl sie es bemerkt hatte - einfach schlichtweg egal war.

Er blieb stehen und funkelte sie zornig an.

„Was?" keifte er dann.

„Sie haben meinen Schülern heute morgen wieder einmal übertrieben viele Punkte abgezogen. Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, womit Gryffindor _heute_ Ihre zweifelhafte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat?"

Diese alte Leier also wieder? Hatte sie sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt das Gryffindor Punkte in seinem Unterricht verlor? Er wollte gerade zu einer zynischen Erwiderung ansetzen, als sie aufgebracht weitersprach: „Vielleicht sollte ich ebenfalls mal an Ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen, um zu sehen was da eigentlich los ist;" sie funkelte ihn böse an.

Wieder hatte der Zaubertranklehrer ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Warum war er der erste gewesen bei dem diese grauenhafte Psychologin ihren Besuch gemacht hatte?

„Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh. Ihre Schadenfreude ist unangebracht. Bald wird Miss Donnelly auch in Ihrem Unterricht auftauchen und wer weiß, was es bei Ihnen alles zu beanstanden gibt," sagte er mit falscher Freundlichkeit. Die ältere Frau wollte etwas sagen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und erwiderte lediglich: „Das glaube ich eher nicht..." dann drehte sie sich um und ahmte ihn nach, indem sie ihn einfach stehen ließ.

Er sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm deutlich, dass hier irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sofort erinnerte ihn dies wieder an sein eigentliches Ziel und er stürmte weiter zum Büro von Dumbledore.

Nachdem er all die albernen Prozeduren und idiotischen Passwörter hinter sich gebracht hatte, konnte er endlich wütend in den Raum des Direktors vordringen. Dieser saß an seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete eine Uhr mit durchsichtigem Zifferblatt. Die kleinen Zahnräder und die Unruh, die sich unablässig bewegte, schien seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Kaum war Snape vor seinem Schreibtisch zum Stehen gekommen, sagte er jedoch sanft, ohne aufzublicken: „Ah, mein lieber Severus. Ich hatte dich eigentlich vor fünf Minuten erwartet. Du hast erstaunlich lange von Miss Donnelly bis hierher gebraucht."

„Ich bin aufgehalten worden," antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer aus Reflex.

Dann stutzte er und sah den Direktor ungläubig an. „Albus, ich weiß ja, dass dir an dieser Schule nur wenig entgeht, aber _woher in Gottes Namen weißt du wann ich den Raum von dieser Frau verlassen habe_?"

Jetzt endlich sah der Direktor von seiner Uhr auf. „Ich hatte sie gebeten mir bescheid zu geben, da ich mir sicher war, dass du gerne deinen Zorn an mir abreagieren wolltest...und da wollte ich doch zumindest die Höflichkeit haben, anwesend zu sein," er lächelte ihn offen an. „Im übrigen solltest du auch wissen, dass mir durchaus bekannt ist, dass du eine ganze Stunde und achtzehn Minuten gebraucht hast, um von deinem Büro eine Tür weiter in ihre Praxis zu gelangen. Aber vielleicht sollte ich es dir hoch anrechnen, dass du dich überhaupt dort eingefunden hast."

Severus Snape war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Seit wann wurde er dermaßen überwacht? Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch nieder.

Dieser sah ihn neckisch an und sagte dann freundlich: „Setzt dich doch."

Snape sah ihn einfach nur an, unfähig eine seiner tausend Fragen zu formulieren. Schließlich sah er auf seine Hände und durch den Anblick der Mappe fand er zu seinem alten Zorn zurück.

„Warum hast du dieser Frau meine Akte gegeben? Müssen die Lehrer nicht vorher zustimmen, bevor du solche Daten weitergibst?"

„Nicht in diesem Fall," sagte der Direktor sanft.

Snape hörte auf sein Bauchgefühl, als er die Frage stellte, die ihn am meisten beschäftigte. „Wer ist bisher noch von Miss Donnelly unter die Lupe genommen worden? Ich weiß, dass Binns noch keinen Termin hatte, und McGonagall offensichtlich auch nicht. Wer ist als nächstes dran?"

Dumbledore schien seine nächsten Worte gut zu überlegen, schließlich sagte er: „Severus, ich würde dir raten dich nicht weiter bei den anderen Lehrern umzuhören."

Der Meister der Zaubertränke zog nun die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warum? Was ist hier eigentlich los? Albus, ich werde mich persönlich an das Ministerium wenden. Das Vorgehen in diesem Fall ist bestimmt anfechtbar. Immerhin werden hier Persönlichkeitsrechte von Lehrern verletzt."

Dumbledore seufzte nun. „Severus, das Ministerium wird nicht darauf reagieren."

„Na, das wollen wir doch mal sehen. Die können doch nicht mit uns machen was sie wollen. Ich werde schon eine Stellungnahme bekommen."

Dumbledore hob die Hand, um seinem jüngeren Gegenüber zu bedeuten, dass er jetzt den Mund halten sollte.

Seine Stimme war leise, aber eindringlich als er zu sprechen begann. „Das Ministerium kann nicht darauf reagieren, weil es keinerlei Ahnung davon hat," er hob erneut die Hand, als er sah, das Snape Atem holte um ihm eine Erwiderung entgegenzuschleudern. „Und sie haben keine Ahnung davon, weil es nicht das Ministerium gewesen ist, das diese Anordnung erlassen hat - sondern ich."

Snape schluckte all seinen Ärger erst einmal hinunter.

„_Du_? Aber _warum_?"

Dumbledore verzog kurz den Mund, als würde es ihm außerordentlich widerstreben hierauf zu antworten.

„Glaub mir Severus, es hat mir keinen Spaß gemacht, dich zu belügen. Aber du selbst warst es, der mir keine andere Wahl gelassen hat."

Der Zaubertrankmeister schüttelte in völligem Unverständnis den Kopf.

„Man hat massiven Druck auf mich ausgeübt Severus. Eltern haben sich über dich beschwert. Deine Kollegen haben sich über dich beschwert, ganz zu schweigen von den Schülern. Schließlich hat sich eigens wegen deiner Ungerechtigkeiten den Griffyndors gegenüber, eine Elterninitiative gebildet. Diese hat mir gedroht dich zu melden, sollte sich nicht bald etwas ändern. Ich wollte dich nicht unter Druck setzen, aber ich habe mir überlegt, dass dir dringend geholfen werden muss. Also habe ich eine Anordnung in die Welt gesetzt, an der es nichts zu rütteln gab. Bis auf Professor McGonagall weiß niemand, dass es sich nicht um eine Anordnung des Ministeriums handelt. Miss Donnelly wird sich auch um die anderen kümmern, aber in erster Linie Severus, ist sie wegen _dir_ hier.

Also bitte, tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und lass sie ihre Arbeit machen. Du weißt was passiert, wenn du dich gegen sie sträubst. Ich sage dir das ganz unmißverständlich - ich muss dich entlassen, wenn du nicht kooperativ bist. Man hat mir nur diesen einen Versuch gegeben.

Ansonsten werden rund dreißig Schüler von der Schule genommen, und alle werden gegen uns klagen. Das wäre der Todesstoß für diese Schule."

Severus Snape saß völlig sprachlos auf seinem Stuhl.

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Aber wieso musste es ausgerechnet eine Frau sein? Und wieso weiß Professor McGonagall über diese Sache bescheid? Wieso hast du ihr das anvertraut...ausgerechnet ihr?"

Dumbledore seuftze abermals. „Eigentlich war _sie_ es, die die Idee mit dem Psychologen hatte. Du kannst dir sicher unschwer vorstellen, dass es meist Eltern der Gryffindorschüler waren, die sich über dich beschwert haben. Also war es nicht zu vermeiden, dass Minerva davon erfuhr. Da viele der Eltern Muggel sind, hatte Minerva die Idee, sie mit einem psychologischen Gutachten zu besänftigen. Die Zauberereltern haben dieser Methode zugestimmt und sich darüber zum Schweigen verpflichtet - wenn auch viele von ihnen klargemacht haben, dass sie keine Minute glauben, dass sich dadurch irgendetwas ändern wird und sie dich lieber heute als morgen auf der Straße stehen sehen würden. Severus, tu mir den Gefallen und überrasch sie alle. Lass dir helfen, damit sie nicht von mir verlangen können, dich zu feuern."

Der ältere Mann sah seinen Freund jetzt mit einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Hoffnung an. Snape war von diesem Blick wie versteinert. Er war wütend, er wollte Dumbledore heimzahlen, dass er ihn hintergangen hatte, aber dieser Blick machte ihn befangen. Schließlich entschied er sich, dass jeder Wutausbruch fehl am Platz wäre. Er wußte, dass sein Freund ihm nur hatte helfen wollen.

Trotzdem machte ihn die Art, wie er es getan hatte rasend. Der Zaubertranklehrer sah den Direktor ablehnend an, als er sagte: „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass nur McGonagall bescheid weiß. Alle verhalten sich so merkwürdig."

Nun sah Dumbledore ihn erstaunt an. „Das glaube ich nicht. Wer verhält sich merkwürdig?"

Snape verlagerte sein Gewicht. „Binns zum Beispiel," schleuderte er ihm wütend entgegen um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

Dumbledore überlegte einen Moment, schließlich sagte er: „Nun Severus, Professor Binns ist nun mal ein Geist. Es wäre möglich, dass er mein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall zufällig gehört hat,"

„Sicher, ganz _zufällig_," murmelte Snape.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden. Falls er etwas mitbekommen hat, wird er es nicht weitererzählen, das verspreche ich dir."

Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah immer noch sehr grimmig aus. „Albus," sagte er, „das ist das Schlimmste, was du mir antun konntest."

„Ich weiß," erwiderte der alte Mann mit leiser Stimme. „Aber es ist das Resultat von dem, was du dir täglich selbst antust."

Der Direktor sah ihn nun unnachgiebig, aber freundlich an. „Möchtest du ein Schoko-Minz-Bonbon?" fragte er dann lächelnd.

Snape schreckte zurück. „Gehört das etwa zur Therapie?"

Dumbledore winkte ab. „Nein, nein, es war ohnehin nur höflich gemeint."

„Höflich wäre es gewesen dich aus meinem Leben rauszuhalten," grummelte Snape. Dann sagte er etwas lauter: „Ich werde jetzt gehen – mit deiner Erlaubnis."

Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt fang nicht an unterwürfig zu werden, das nimmt dir keiner ab," sagte er angewidert, was bei Dumbledore schon etwas heißen sollte.

Snape funkelte ihn böse an. „Nun gut, ich gehe jetzt," wiederholte er nun wesentlich bestimmter.

Tbc


	4. Die Anordnung Kap4

**Kapitel 4**

Nachdem er Dumbledore verlassen hatte, lief er wie ein Besessener durch die Gänge und fluchte vor sich hin. Er bot damit einen gewohnten Anblick und so wunderte sich auch niemand darüber. Erst als Madam Sprout ihn im Gewächshaus vorfand, wo er zwischen zwei Beeten kniete und wild in der Erde wühlte wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ähm, Professor, was genau machen Sie da?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er blickte sich kurz zu ihr um. Offensichtlich hatte er sich etwas erschrocken, so plötzlich angesprochen worden zu sein.

„Unkraut jäten," herrschte er sie an.

Madam Sprout wich ein Stück zurück. Sie hatte seine üble Laune schon immer mit Vorsicht genossen, aber die Sorge um ihre Pflanzen trieb sie zu einer wahren Heldentat.

„Aber das, was Sie da rausreißen ist doch kein Unkraut. Das ist die seltene Higeberu Nejed Pflanze. Ich habe sie seit Jahren hier aufgepäppelt und Sie, Sie...reißen sie einfach raus," ihre Stimme ging jetzt in ein seltsames Schluchzen über.

Snape hielt kurz inne um sie vorwurfsvoll anzusehen. „Ich brauche sie, es ist ja noch genug da," zischte er dann.

Er stand auf und wischte sich die schmutzigen Hände an seinem Umhang ab. Dann griff er nach den Pflanzen und verschwand nach draußen. Madam Sprout sank vor ihrem völlig zerrupften Beet auf die Knie und sah sich den Schaden leise schniefend an. Immerhin waren noch etliche Pflanzen übrig geblieben, aber sie lagen alle traurig am Boden.

Madam Sprout begann ihnen leise ein Lied vorzusummen. Sie war sich selber nicht klar darüber, ob sie es tat um die Pflanzen zu beruhigen, oder sich selber.

Der Zaubertranklehrer war inzwischen zu seinem Labor geeilt. Sein Sinn stand nicht danach die Pflanzen zu beruhigen, sondern vielmehr, sie dem Zweck zuzuführen wofür sie bekannt waren. Nämlich, um aus ihnen einen Beruhigungstrank herzustellen, wie er von größerer Wirkung mit keinem anderen Kraut herzustellen war.

Er zerrupfte die schlappen Blätter und übergoß sie mit siedendem Wasser um seinem vorbereiteten Gebräu nun diesen Sud beimischen zu können. Als der Trank eine grünliche Färbung angenommen hatte, nippte er daran, um ihn kurz darauf in einem Zug leerzutrinken.

Er knallte den Becher auf den Tisch und noch bevor die Wirkung eingesetzt hatte murmelte er: „Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wer hier wen bezwingt, du Seelenpfuscherin."

Dann spürte er, wie sich eine ungewohnte Wärme in seinem Bauch ausbreitete und mit einem mal war die Welt schon gar nicht mehr so schlecht. Nein, eigentlich war dies ein ganz netter Tag. Ein Tag, um ein wenig auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts spazieren zu gehen.

Er zog sich einen neuen Umhang an und verließ dann völlig ruhig sein Labor um die Treppen nach oben zu steigen. Er beschloss ein wenig durch den Park zu spazieren und seinen Trank zu testen, bevor er sich erneut zu Miss Donnelly begeben würde.

Langsam schritt er über den Rasen und sah, vielleicht zum ersten mal in seinem Leben, den Wolken nach, die in einem intensiven Weiß am blauen Himmel vorrüberzogen. Sein Ohr vernahm Kinderlachen und er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass ohne diesen Trank bei solchen Lauten sofort Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg.

Nun jedoch schien es fast ansteckend zu sein. Er drehte sich gerade um, als er einen Ball direkt auf sich zufliegen sah.

Die beiden Mädchen, die diesen noch vor kurzem lachend einander zugeworfen hatten, schlugen beide gleichzeitig die Hand vor den Mund, als sie erkannten, dass der Fehlwurf den gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrer treffen würde.

Dieser bewies eine schnelle Reaktion, indem er einen Schritt zurückwich und den Ball elegant auffing.

Er betrachtete den Ball eingehend. Die Mädchen starrten ihn wie versteinert an. Wann würde er Punkte abziehen? Wann würde er Strafarbeiten verhängen? Wann würde er sie mit boshaftem Spott überhäufen?

Snape sah nun die beiden Mädchen an. Er stand immer noch mit dem Ball in den Händen da. Keine der beiden rührte sich. Langsam legte er den Ball auf den Boden, genau vor seine Füße und...schoss!

Das Mädchen, in dessen Richtung der Ball nun flog starrte auf ihren Lehrer und war offensichtlich unfähig sich zu rühren. Schließlich traf der Ball sie am Kopf.

Nun war es Snape, der etwas betreten aussah. Er ging schnell zu dem Mädchen und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und riss sich schließlich aus ihrer Trance.

„Nichts passiert," hauchte sie unsicher. Vage fasste sie sich an den Kopf - es sah so aus, als wolle sie prüfen, ob er noch da war.

Snape lächelte sie kurz an, schließlich sagte er: „Die kurzen Haare stehen Ihnen wirklich gut, Miss Lang."

Dann drehte er sich um und nahm seinen Spaziergang durch den Park erneut auf. Vivian Lang stand immer noch da und sah ihm sprachlos hinterher. Tja, ihr Kopf war zwar noch da, wie sie sich versichert hatte, aber er schien nicht mehr richtig zu funktionieren.

Das einzige, was sie schließlich überzeugte, dass sie nicht den Verstand verloren hatte, war der Anblick ihrer Freundin, die Snape ebenso ungläubig nachsah, wie sie selbst.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Anne Keenan misstrauisch. Vivian zuckte mit den Schultern und hob den Ball auf.

„Keine Ahnung was mit dem los ist," erwiderte sie. Plötzlich grinste Anne ihre Freundin an. „Er hat dir ein Kompliment gemacht," feixte sie. Vivian merkte wie sie rot wurde. „Hat er gar nicht," murmelte sie.

„Dohoooch ich hab's genau gehööhöört," sang ihre Freundin.

Vivian fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar – eine Geste, die sie früher immer gemacht hatte, wenn sie verlegen war. Jetzt jedoch brachte ihr diese Angewohnheit wieder schmerzlich in Erinnerung, dass sich Kevin Wright an ihr als Friseur versucht hatte, und das Ergebnis war dieser Kurzhaarschnitt.

Anne hatte die Freundin genau beobachtet und fing nun wieder an schallend zu lachen. Sie verstellte ihre Stimme zu einem dunklen Flüstern und hauchte: „Die kurzen Haare stehen Ihnen wirklich gut Miss Lang," dann lachte sie prustend weiter.

Vivian schmiss ihr kurzerhand den Ball mitten ins Gesicht. Das Lachen verstummte und Anne fing an zu heulen. Sie hatte sich ins Gras fallen lassen und saß nun im Schneidersitz da und hielt sich die Nase. Vivian schnaubte einmal, dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und ließ sich ebenfalls neben Anne nieder.

„Lass mal sehen," sagte sie sanft.

Anne nahm vorsichtig die Hände weg und wischte sich die Tränen ab. „Geht schon wieder," murmelte sie.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Vivian.

„Mir auch," erwiderte Anne.

Plötzlich mussten beide grinsen. „Aber witzig war es schon," sagte Anne zu ihrer Freundin schielend. „Ja, du hast ja recht. Nach dem was ich über Snape gehört habe, und was ich bisher selbst erlebt habe, war das wirklich sehr untypisch für ihn."

Nun lachte Anne wieder schelmisch. „Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder an," warnte ihre Freundin. „Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Ich muss über was anderes lachen," versicherte sie schnell. „Und über was?"

„Nun ja, eigentlich wird er seinem Ruf ja doch wieder gerecht. Er macht dir ein Kompliment und was erreicht er damit?"

„Häh?" fragte Vivian verständnislos.

„Na, dass zwei beste Freundinnen sich streiten und du mir fast den Kopf einschlägst."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber mächtig," lachte Vivian und im gleichen Moment sprangen beide auf die Füße und warfen sich, in einer wilden Jagd über die Wiese, den Ball zu.

tbc


	5. Die Anordnung Kap5

**Kapitel 5**

Die Stufen in den Kerker hinunter waren natürlich immer noch dieselben wie am Vormittag, aber Severus Snape war beschwingter als je zuvor in seinem Leben und so kam es, dass er immer zwei Stufen aufeinmal nahm.

Als er im dunklen Flur angelangt war überlegte er einen Moment. Ein kurzer Abstecher in sein Badezimmer würde nicht schaden, dachte er, während er selbstkritisch an sich roch. Dort angekommen legte er schnell ein wenig Aftershave auf und machte sich dann frohen Mutes auf den Weg zu seiner Nachbarin.

Er klopfte an ihre Tür und wartete bis sie öffnete. Kirsten Donnelly sah ihn fragend an. Sein Blick blieb lange an ihr hängen, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Miss Donnelly, ich bin gekommen um mich für meinen Ausbruch heute Mittag zu entschuldigen."

Sie sah ihn völlig ausdruckslos an. „Kommen Sie rein," erwiderte sie dann mit einer einladenden Geste.

„Ähm, in Ihre Räume?" fragte er irritiert.

Sie schaute fragend.

„Ich meine ja nur – vielleicht sollten wir lieber in Ihre Praxis gehen," sagte Snape nun doch etwas unsicher.

Kirsten Donnelly sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich habe nichts zu verbergen, Professor Snape. Die Gelegenheit, dass Sie sich entschuldigen wollen, möchte ich doch nicht unnötig aufs Spiel setzen. Ich freue mich, dass Sie den Weg zu mir gefunden haben. Bitte, treten Sie ein."

Er fuhr sich schnell durchs Haar, und betrat dann die Wohnräume der Psychologin.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte," sagte sie und wies dabei auf einen schwarzen Ledersessel. Er setzte sich und sah sich unaufällig um. Diese Frau hatte tatsächlich Geschmack, stellte er fest. Zu dem Sessel gehörte eine Couch, die ebenfalls aus schwarzem Leder war. Ein schwarzer Tisch stand in der Mitte, auf dessen Oberfläche man sich spiegeln konnte. An den Wänden hingen Drucke von Picasso und Hundertwasser, eingefasst in schwarze Bilderrahmen. Wenig persönliches schmückte den Raum ansonsten.

Er entdeckte jedoch einige Kisten, die offensichtlich noch nicht ausgepackt waren. Lediglich ein hoher Stapel Bücher lag schon in einem Regal, das ebenfalls in seiner Lieblingsfarbe an der Wand thronte.

„Ich war gerade dabei sie ins Regal zu räumen," sagte sie in seine Gedanken hinein. Mit einem mal bemerkte er, dass sein unaufälliges Inspizieren ihrer Räume keineswegs so unaufällig war, wie er geglaubt hatte.

Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an. „Verzeihen Sie bitte meine Neugier. Ich war noch nie zu hause bei einem...einer..."

„Psychologin," half sie ihm aus.

„Ja, genau," bestätigte er.

Nun seufzte sie. „Tja, meine Mutter zieht mich machmal wegen meiner Einrichtung auf. Sie sagt es passt nicht zu meinem Beruf, dass ich fast sämtliche Möbel in Schwarz habe."

Er lächelte sie schief an. „Ich find's schön," sagte er ehrlich.

„Danke," erwiderte sie knapp. „Aber, Professor, Sie sind doch sicher nicht in erster Linie gekommen um sich meine Einrichtung anzusehen. Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

„Ja, also wie schon gesagt, wollte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen."

Sie sah ihn abwartend an. „Nun, das haben Sie hiermit bereits zweimal getan. Auch wenn ich's immer wieder gerne höre... kann ich Ihnen sonst noch helfen?" Sie hatte es nicht genervt gesagt, sondern erwartete offensichtlich dass er mit dem rausrückte, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht.

Dann räusperte er sich und sagte: „Tja, also vielleicht könnte ich ja wirklich etwas Hilfe brauchen. Vielleicht könnten wir uns auf eine bestimmte Anzahl Sitzungen einigen und ich verspreche Ihnen gutgelaunt zu erscheinen. Sie dagegen versprechen mir, danach ein positives Gutachten zu erstellen, damit ich meine Arbeit hier weiterführen kann."

Sie lächelte ihn immer noch an, aber der Funke in ihren Augen war einem gefährlichen Funkeln gewichen.

„Aha, ich verstehe. Sie möchten also nun, nachdem Professor Dumbledore Ihnen gesagt hat wie der Hase läuft, einen Deal mit mir machen."

Er lächelte sie nun ebenfalls an und nickte bedächtig. „Ja, einen Deal...genau," stimmte er zu.

Sie taxierte ihn nun mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Sie werden für 3 Monate regelmäßig 3 mal die Woche bei mir erscheinen. Über das Vorgehen in der Therapie werden Sie nicht mit mir diskutieren, sondern sich völlig an meine Anweisungen halten, auch wenn sie Ihnen unsinnig erscheinen. Wenn Sie durchhalten werde ich mein möglichstes tun, Sie positiv zu beurteilen. Des weiteren möchte ich noch einmal abklären, dass Sie dies aus freiem Willen tun, denn nur so kann die Therapie anschlagen. Es bringt gar nichts, wenn Sie nicht einsehen, dass sie diese Hilfe dringend benötigen."

Er sah sie zerknirscht an. „Nun, es kann schon sein, dass ich von Zeit zu Zeit etwas unausgeglichen bin. Naja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, war das gerade die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Nun gut, dann zeigen Sie mal was Sie können. Wann fangen wir an?"

Kirsten Donnelly lächelte nun wieder einnehmend. „Ich denke wir sollten morgen beginnen. Kommen Sie einfach nach dem Unterricht in meine Praxis und wir versuchen einen Neuanfang."

Er erhob sich und wandte sich zum gehen, als sie ihn erneut ansprach: „Ach Professor, eine Sache wäre da noch...," er sah sie abwartend an. Ihr Lächeln verschwand und wich einem überaus ernstem Blick. „Wenn Sie morgen zu mir kommen, dann setze ich vorraus, dass Sie sich nicht vorher unter Drogen setzen, wie Sie es heute getan haben."

Er schnappte nach Luft und wollte etwas erwidern, dann entschied er, dass es besser war den Mund zu halten. Dieser Frau konnte man offensichtlich nichts vormachen.

„Gut, Miss Donnelly, dann werde ich mein Versprechen gut gelaunt zu erscheinen allerdings zurücknehmen müssen," erwiderte er schließlich mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

Nun lächelte sie wieder. „Das bekommen wir schon hin. Aber kommen Sie bitte ohne Zauberstab. Es ist mir lieber Sie kommen 'unbewaffnet'."

Er sah sie verblüfft an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich meinen Zauberstab benötige, um mich gegen Sie zur Wehr zu setzen," sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Kirsten Donnelly schluckte, dann jedoch sagte sie mit fester Stimme: „Sie sind nicht der erste Mann, der mir körperlich überlegen ist – und sie können mir glauben, dass schon einiger meiner Patienten zu Gewaltausbrüchen neigten. Bisher bin ich immer ganz gut mit ihnen klar gekommen. Allerdings war bisher noch keiner dabei, der der Zauberkunst mächtig war. Ich muss zugeben, dass dies ein Aspekt ist, der mich etwas verunsichert."

Er sah sie sinnend an. „Auch wenn es mir schwerfällt, ich werde ohne Zauberstab erscheinen. Zufrieden, Miss Donnelly?"

Sie nickte. „Bis später dann. Ich hoffe, Sie werden nicht wegen mir gar nicht mehr zum Essen erscheinen," sie lächelte, als habe sie ihn nicht gerade schon wieder durchschaut.

Er merkte langsam wie die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ und hatte das unwiderstehliche Verlangen ihr eine Gemeinheit an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Bis später," sagte er kurzangebunden und verließ schnellstens ihre Räume.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als er in seine Räume zurückgekehrt war, hatte der Trank endgültig seine Wirkung verloren. „Ich werde ihr einen Crucio auf den Hals jagen, dieser Schlange!" war das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

Gefolgt von anderen unverzeihlichen Flüchen und Verwünschungen. „Dieser verdammte Trank hat mich zu einem völligen Idioten werden lassen. Sogar die Schüler haben gemerkt das etwas nicht stimmt. Das ist alles nur diese dumme Kuh schuld. „Ach, ich bin ja so hübsch, es müssen mich einfach alle lieben," imitierte er ihre Stimme wütend. "Meinen Zauberstab soll ich zu hause lassen – nun gut. Ich werde sie schon lehren, dass sie mich nicht nur wegen meiner magischen Kräfte zu fürchten hat."

Damit trat er gegen einen Stuhl, der bis an die Wand geschmettert wurde. Als er wenige Minuten später auf seiner Couch saß - eins der wenigen Möbelstücke, die nicht unter seinem Wutausbruch gelitten hatten - schnaufte er erschöpft vor sich hin. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass auch nur in einem seiner Bücher über Zaubertränke verzeichnet war, dass das Higeberu Nejed Kraut eine solche Nachwirkung hatte.

Diese unsägliche Wut entsprang wohl wirklich einzig und allein seiner Psyche. Langsam begann er zu glauben, dass er tatsächlich Hilfe bräuchte. „Quatsch," schrie er dann zornig. Er sprang auf, stapfte ins Badezimmer und schmiss sich eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann blickte er vorsichtig in den Spiegel. Ein nasses, grimmiges Gesicht starrte ihm entgegen.

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, weißt du das?" fragte er sein Spiegelbild leise.

„Lass sie dir helfen," antwortete das Spiegelbild und schwieg auf alle weiteren Beschimpfungen die nun von seinem Besitzer folgten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Abendessen verlief zum Glück weniger schlimm, als er erwartet hatte. Dies lag zum größten Teil daran, dass seine Tischnachbarin sehr schweigsam war und sich heute auch weitestgehend aus den Gesprächen der anderen Lehrer heraushielt.

Severus Snape war dies sehr recht, denn so brauchte er nicht angestrengt so zu tun, als würde ihn gar nicht interessieren was sie sagt. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch kam ihm ihr Verhalten doch etwas seltsam vor. Sie war so anders als er sie bisher kennengelernt hatte.

Nicht ein Lächeln war bisher über ihr Gesicht gehuscht. Das glaubte er zumindest, denn er wollte nicht riskieren sie allzu offensichtlich zu beobachten.

'Du machst dir Sorgen um sie?' fragte ihn eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Inneren.

'Vielleicht wird sie ja krank und kann in nächster Zeit leider nicht ihren Aufgaben nachkommen,' versuchte er sich selbst für seine Gedanken zu rechtfertigen.

'Soviel Glück hast du nicht, das solltest du doch inzwischen wissen,' sagte die innere Stimme kalt.

'Halt jetzt endlich den Mund, sonst muss ich ihr leider Recht geben, dass du einer Therapie bedarfst. Schließlich sollte man nicht ständig mit sich selbst reden!'

'Du hast doch sonst keinen zum reden,' feixte die Stimme nun wieder.

„Doch, _sie_ wird mit mir reden," stieß er zischend hervor.

Kirsten Donnelly sah von ihrem Roastbeef auf und blickte ihn fragend an. „Entschuldigung, was sagten Sie bitte," fragte sie irritiert. Snape, der sich am liebsten die Hand auf den Mund geschlagen hätte, entschloß sich für die naheliegenste Erklärung: „Ich sagte nur, dass Sie heute abend sehr schweigsam sind."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja, Sie haben recht. Bisher hatte ich jedoch nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie an einer Konversation mit mir interessiert sind." Es hatte etwas Herausforderndes in diesen Worten gelegen.

„An keiner, die mir aufgezwungen wird," gab er vorwurfsvoll zurück. Nun lächelte sie doch, aber es war ein sarkastisches Lächeln, wie er es nicht besser zu Stande gebracht hätte.

„Ach, deshalb haben Sie mich so freundlich empfangen, obwohl Sie noch gar nicht wußten wer ich war."

Das sarkastische Lächeln verschwand.

„Lassen Sie's gutsein," sagte sie dann wieder sanft. „Es gibt eben auch Phasen, wo Psychologen nicht gut drauf sind," fügte sie hinzu.

Er hob eine Augenbraue: „Nein ehrlich, das gibt's?" fragte er trocken.

Nun konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Professor Dumbledore sprach davon, dass Sie kultiviert seien. Er hat vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Sie auch amüsant sein können," sie sah ihn verschmitzt an.

Er starrte skeptisch zurück. Dann stocherte er etwas zu heftig in seinen Kartoffeln. „Das bin ich nicht," erwiderte er.

„Nein, natürlich nicht," gab sie sofort zurück, so dass er sie wieder abschätzend ansah, ob dies nun wieder ein Scherz ihrerseits gewesen war.

Aber sie hatte sich auch wieder ihrem Essen gewidmet und ihr Gesicht sah wieder völlig verschlossen aus. Immer noch ein ungewohnter Anblick, bei dieser sonst stets strahlenden Erscheinung. Er gab es jedoch auf, weiter nach dem Grund für ihre geistige Abwesenheit zu forschen – denn schließlich interessierte es ihn ja auch nicht die Bohne.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Später am Abend klopfte es plötzlich an Snapes Kerkertür. Er hatte sich gerade auf einen ruhigen Abend auf seiner Couch eingestellt und nach einem seiner Bücher Ausschau gehalten, das er noch nicht auswendig kannte, als dieses Pochen ihn aufschrecken ließ.

Er legte das Buch vorsichtig auf den Tisch und ging zur Tür. Er schätze es nicht besonders in seiner Privatspähre gestört zu werden und eigentlich war dies allen bekannt. Also kam für ihn nur ein Schluß in Frage.

Es musste Kirsten Donnelly sein. Erst vor einer halben Stunde hatte er mit einem abfälligen Lächeln den Verriegelungszauber von ihrer Tür genommen und sie hatte ihm zum Dank lediglich kurz zugenickt und war dann wortlos in ihren Räumen verschwunden. Vielleicht hatte sie nun auch ihren Ersatzschlüssel verlegt und brauchte erneut seine Hilfe.

Er hatte schon einen tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, als er die Tür öffnete.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an.

„Ah du," entfuhr es Snape enttäuscht.

Dumbledore stutzte: „Ja, hallo Severus. Hattest du jemand anderen erwartet?" die Frage klang harmlos – war es aber nicht, wie beide wussten.

„Nein, ich habe eigentlich überhaupt nicht erwartet, dass mich noch jemand stört," erwiderte Snape mürrisch.

Dumbledore lächelte wieder: „Und wenn schon jemand stört, muss es ja nicht ausgerechnet ein alter Mann sein, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst," sagte Snape gereizt. „Komm doch rein," versuchte er sich dann als guter Gastgeber.

„Gerne," Dumbledore betrat den Kerker. „Ah, ich störe dich bei der Lektüre von Dantes Göttlicher Komödie." Er wies auf das Buch.

„Macht nichts," versicherte Snape. „Ich bin sowieso erst im ersten Höllenkreis. Wie du sicher weißt, beginnt die eigentliche Hölle ja erst im zweiten Kreis. So habe ich also durch deinen Besuch noch eine kleine Verschnaufpause gewonnen. Was führt dich denn her?"

Dumbledore setzte sich auf den ihm angebotenen Platz und strich an seinem weißen Bart entlang. „Severus, zu Dantes Zeiten nannte man dies vielleicht eine Komödie, aber wie wäre es, wenn du dich einmal mit einer Shakespearekomödie beschäftigst. Vielleicht 'Viel Lärm um nichts.' Du wirst sehen, dass es sehr erbaulich sein kann."

„Hab ich schon gelesen," gab Snape kurzangebunden zurück.

„Oh, na dann..." der Direktor war nun etwas sprachlos. Er beschloß, sich lieber nicht weiter mit Severus Snape über Literatur zu unterhalten.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon einmal die Geschichte erzählt, wie Nicolas Flamel und ich in die gleiche Frau verliebt waren?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah nun wirklich gequält aus. „Ja, aber erst so fünf oder sechsmal," gab er zurück.

Dumbledore lächelte verträumt. „Ah, einmal mehr kann ja nicht schaden," sagte er dann gutgelaunt. „Also, es war ja reiner Zufall, dass wir sie beide kennengelernt hatten. Denn wir haben uns am gleichen Tag in sie verliebt, obwohl wir sie nicht zusammen kennengelernt haben. Es war bei einem Ausflug in London. Wir hatten beide dort zu tun, und da die Zeit etwas drängte hatten wir uns getrennt auf den Weg gemacht und wollten uns zwei Stunden später wieder treffen. Sie hieß Sue und hat es geschafft uns beiden in dieser kurzen Zeit den Kopf zu verdrehen. Ich hatte sie in einem Cafe kennengelernt. Als ich nur kurz etwas essen wollte, saß sie einen Tisch weiter und ich war von ihr wie verzaubert. Ich hatte all meinen Mut zusammengenommen um sie anzusprechen.

Wir unterhielten uns und es kostete mich sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung mich schließlich von ihr loszueisen um meine Besorgungen zu erledigen. Als ich Nicolas später traf, war das erste was er mir erzählte, dass er da dieses Mädchen in einem Cafe kennengelernt hätte. Wie sich herausstellte war er nicht nur im gleichen Cafe gewesen, sondern hatte sich auch in _mein_ Mädchen verliebt. Ich fand das sehr ungerecht, denn schließlich war er damals eigentlich schon ein paar Jahrhunderte alt. Aber dank des Steins der Weisen und des Elixiers des Lebens, dass er erzeugt, sah er immer noch jung, und wie ich zugeben musste, verdammt gut aus. Das Ende war natürlich so, wie es kommen musste. Wir versprachen uns aus Rücksicht auf unsere Freundschaft, nicht weiter Kontakt mit Sue aufzunehmen."

Snape sah ihn fragend an. „Eine tolle Geschichte Albus – aber was willst du mir damit eigentlich sagen?"

Dumbledore zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. „Eigentlich gar nichts," sagte er dann ein wenig gekränkt. „Aber manchmal sollte man sich einfach verlieben und keine Rücksicht auf die anderen nehmen. Ich weiß, dass diese Geschichte nicht sehr spektakulär ist, aber so oft ich sie dir auch erzählt habe – das Ende hast du noch nie gehört."

Nun sah ihn Snape doch mit einigem Interesse an. „Das Ende?" echote er.

„Ja, das war nämlich so. Wir hielten uns anfangs beide an das Versprechen, dass wir uns gaben. Aber wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sue ebenfalls ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte. Sie hatte uns ausfindig gemacht und sich mit uns getrennt jeweils unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit getroffen. Eines Tages kam es, wie es kommen musste. Dieses Doppelspiel flog auf. Seitdem war Nicolas und meine Freundschaft – nun ja, ein wenig abgekühlt. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis wir uns wieder vorbehaltlos vertraut haben

Aber das wirklich erstaunliche daran ist, dass ich erkannte, dass man manchmal die besten Vorsätze haben kann und die Frauen dennoch alles auf den Kopf stellen. Damit muss man immer rechnen."

Snape sah den Direktor mehr als skeptisch an. „Das, was du da erzählt hast, ist nicht gerade schmeichelhaft für Sue, oder für Frauen im allgemeinen, oder?"

„Da hast du vermutlich recht. Aber nur auf den ersten Blick. Denn es war nicht wirklich Sues Schuld, das dies passiert ist. Vielmehr kam es daher weil wir, Nicolas und ich, einfach den Kopf verloren haben. Aber die Zeit, in der ich mich mit Sue traf, gehört mit zu den schönsten in meinem Leben.

Du wolltest wissen was ich dir mit meiner Geschichte sagen will? Nun, in erster Linie wollte ich sie einfach nocheinmal erzählen, aber wenn du etwas von mir hören willst, das dich betrifft – bitte! Du hast auch das Recht solch schöne Zeiten zu erleben – wie es schließlich endet kann man nicht vorhersehen. Aber in deinem Fall gibt es noch nicht einmal einen Nicolas Flamel. Jedenfalls nicht mehr."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Würdest du mir bitte sagen was du damit schon wieder meinst?"

Der Direktor lächelte. „Nein, alles zu seiner Zeit. Vielleicht erzählt sie es dir selbst."

Snape grummelte nun wieder vor sich hin. „Morgen muss ich ihr wohl eher wieder von mir erzählen," nuschelte er. Nun lächelte Dumbledore von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Wie schön, dass du immerhin genau weißt, von wem ich spreche," sagte er gewichtig.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke fühlte sich ertappt. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du die Finger drin hattest, dass ausgerechnet eine Frau hier ihren psychologischen Dienst aufnimmt."

Nun sah ihn Dumbledore ernst an. „Nein, Severus, da täuschst du dich gewaltig. Aber das soll _sie_ dir lieber erklären. Ich habe dies bloß erzählt, weil ich Augen im Kopf habe und dich ziemlich gut kenne. Ob du willst oder nicht, ich sehe wenn der Widerwille in deinen Augen einer sanften Neugier weicht. Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du sie nicht interessant findest."

„Ja, ungefähr so interessant wie _sie_ mich. Wie einen Käfer, den man untersucht."

„So siehst du sie nicht," beharrte Dumbledore.

Severus Snape gab schließlich auf. „Vielleicht nicht. Aber sie sieht mich so. Jeder sieht mich so."

„Obwohl wir täglich mit Magie zu tun haben, bin ich zu folgendem Schluß gekommen, Severus. Die Frauen sind – und bleiben das größte Rätsel." Dumbledore war aufgestanden und Snape sah etwas irritiert aus, weil der Besuch so plötzlich beendet war.

„Hast du noch einmal etwas von Sue gehört?" fragte er ehrlich interessiert.

Der Direktor sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann fing er sich und sagte: „Würde es dich sehr wundern, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir noch heute ab und an Briefkontakt haben?"

Nun war es an dem Zaubertrankmeister nicht allzu erstaunt auszusehen. Er schüttelte vage den Kopf.

„Nun," sagte Dumbledore bevor er die Tür zum gehen öffnete, „es gibt Menschen, denen können wir uns nicht entziehen – oder wir wollen es gar nicht." Dann verschwand er so schnell wie er gekommen war. Als er wieder allein war streckte Snape sich auf der Couch aus und legte den Arm über seine geschlossenen Augen.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sich das Buch greifen und weiterlesen sollte. Aber seine Gedanken wirbelten zu schnell in seinem Kopf umher, als dass er sich hätte auf den Text konzentrieren können.

Also tat er etwas, dass er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gemacht hatte.

Er schwelgte in Tagträumen.

Dann glitt er langsam hinüber in den Schlaf und wie es manchmal, in ganz besonders glücklichen Fällen ist, träumte er dort seinen angefangenen Tagtraum ohne jegliche Hemmung weiter.

tbc


	6. Die Anordnung Kap6

**Kapitel 6**

Nach dieser erfreulichen Nacht hätte es eigentlich ein wunderbarer Morgen werden können. Aber eben nur eigentlich, denn die Rückenschmerzen, hervorgerufen durch eine nicht gerade bequeme Liegeposition auf der Couch, trübten jeglichen Ansatz von guter Laune doch gewaltig.

Severus Snape sah benommen auf die Uhr. Dann riss er ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Verdammt," fluchte er und sprang förmlich auf. Es war bereits 8. 05 Uhr. Also war er jetzt schon 5 Minuten zu spät. Wie hatte das nur passieren können?

'Fehlende Selbstdisziplin' schalt er sich.

Wenn er sich gestern nicht hätte gehen lassen, dann hätte er die Nacht in seinem Bett verbracht – in seinem Schlafzimmer – und der Wecker hätte ihn geweckt. Aber jetzt? Jetzt war eh alles zu spät. Er zog sich schnell neue Kleidung an und verließ seinen Kerker, um zum Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke zu eilen.

Er riss die Tür auf und...erstarrte. Eigentlich hatte er ein Chaos erwartet. Aber zu seinem großen Erstaunen herrschte Ruhe in dem Raum. Alle saßen auf ihren Plätzen und schrieben über ihre Pergamente gebeugt. Sein nächster Blick galt der Person, die vorne am Lehrerpult saß. Er schluckte.

So lebhaft sie diese Nacht in seinen Träumen auch gewesen war, nichts kam an das Original heran. Kirsten Donnelly saß mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Stuhl und blickte ihn nun lächelnd an. Sie trug ein weißes Sommerkleid und er war sich sicher, dass es, wenn sie in der Sonne stand nahezu durchsichtig sein musste. Bei diesem Gedanken schluckte er abermals.

Was tat er eigentlich hier?

Während sie eine widerspenstige Strähne hinter ihr Ohr strich, versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern warum er diesen Raum betreten hatte. Wie in Zeitlupe erhob sie sich und kam nun langsam auf ihn zu. Er war unfähig sich zu rühren und beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Als sie zu ihm sprach klang es leise und doch bestimmt.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt Sie zu vertreten. Eigentlich hatte ich Sie eher für den pünktlichen Typ gehalten. Leider wußte ich nicht recht was ich Ihren Schülern für eine Aufgabe geben sollte. Sie schreiben nun einen Aufsatz über ihren größten Traum."

„Über ihren größten Traum," echote Snape.

Sie wirkte nun verlegen. „Ähm ja. Ich wußte wie gesagt ja nicht was Sie gerade durchnehmen und ich wollte nichts falsch machen. Schließlich kann es ja nie schaden, wenn man sich mit seinen Träumen beschäftigt. Das gibt Kraft für die Aufgaben, die man im täglichen Leben zu erfüllen hat, wissen Sie?"

Er fühlte sich gerade alles andere als kraftvoll. Auch er hatte sich mit seinen Träumen beschäftigt und dies war, gelinde gesagt, ein gewaltiger Fehler gewesen, denn seine Konzentration hatte darunter erheblich gelitten.

Um nicht zu sagen - sein Kopf war leer.

Er sah, dass sie nun eigentlich eine Reaktion von ihm erwartete. „Danke," murmelte er. „Was machen Sie eigentlich hier?" fügte er an.

Wieder strich sie die Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. „Ich wollte noch einmal an Ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen. Schließlich brauche ich mehr, als nur diesen einen Eindruck."

Sie sah ihn unnachgiebig an, da sie seinen Widerstand erwartete. „In Ordnung," sagte er und versuchte seinen Blick von ihrem zarten Hals zu nehmen. Er ging zum Lehrerpult und räusperte sich.

Seine sonst so ruhige Stimme zitterte ein wenig als er sagte: „Wir fahren nun mit dem eigentlichen Unterrichtsstoff fort. Die Aufsätze werden Sie für Miss Donnelly als Hausarbeit beenden. Und nun werde ich Listen verteilen und Sie holen sich die angegebenen Zutaten aus den Vorratsschränken."

Kirsten Donnelly hatte sich inzwischen in die letzte Reihe gesetzt und sah ihm, als er ihren Namen nannte, direkt in die Augen. Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu, weil er ihre angefangenen Aufsätze als Hausarbeit beenden ließ. Sie hoffte, dass er es nicht nur aus Dankbarkeit tat, sondern den Sinn hinter einer solchen Aufgabe sah. Während die Schüler die entsprechenden Zutaten holten, bemühte sich Snape beschäftigt zu wirken.

Sein inneres Gleichgewicht schien ganz schön aus dem Konzept zu sein. Dies ärgerte ihn maßlos. Als die Schüler wieder an ihren Plätzen waren, atmete er erleichtert auf. Immerhin hatte Miss Donnelly jetzt nicht mehr völlig freien Blick auf ihn. Er wies die Schüler an, nun zu beginnen und nahm seine Inspektionsrunde durch die Reihen auf.

Als er die vorletzte Reihe beendet hatte, drehte er sich nur widerwillig zur letzten Reihe um. Kirsten Donnelly sah ihn immer noch aufmerksam an. Diese Art von Blick war er einfach schon seit langem nicht mehr gewöhnt. Alle anderen wandten sich sofort ab, sobald er ihnen in die Augen blickte. Naja gut, außer Dumbledore vielleicht, aber bei ihm war Snape immer davon ausgegangen, dass er ohnehin nicht mehr so gut sah. Diese Miss Donnelly jedoch schien seinen Blick regelrecht angenehm zu finden.

Snape schaute noch eine Spur grimmiger, was langsam schwierig wurde. Sie lächelte.

Verflucht!

„Miss Donnelly, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?" fragte er genervt. Nun wurde ihr Lächeln etwas unsicher.

Endlich!

Dann sah sie ihn wie ein Kind an, das um etwas bittet, von dem es eigentlich weiß, dass es es nicht darf. Ihre Stimme war fast ein Flüstern.

„Darf ich es auch mal probieren?"

Er sah sie verständnislos an. „Was?" fragte er unwirsch.

„Schon gut – vergessen Sie's," antwortete sie beleidigt. Im gleichen Moment dämmerte es ihm. „Sie meinen den Zaubertrank."

Kirsten Donnelly nickte unsicher. Er sah sie abschätzend an. Ob es wohl sehr gefährlich wäre einen Muggel einen Zaubertrank zusammenmischen zu lassen? Andererseits konnte sie unmöglich schlimmere Fehler machen, als manche seiner Schüler.

„Ich gebe Ihnen eine Zutatenliste. Holen müssen Sie die Sachen selbst," er deutete auf den Nebenraum. „Dort finden Sie auch die Kessel. Nehmen Sie einen mittelgroßen. Sie tun dies auf eigene Gefahr!"

Kirsten Donnelly lächelte erfreut. Sie stand auf, um die Sachen zu holen. „Sie helfen mir doch ein bißchen, oder?" fragte sie im weggehen. Snape stöhnte auf. Auch das noch!

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Kirsten Donnelly mehr Hilfe benötigte, als alle anderen Schüler zusammen. Snape tat sein bestes, aber am Ende war der Trank immer noch wirkungslos. Während seine Schüler Proben aus ihren Kesseln abfüllten, grübelte er immer noch was bei Miss Donnellys Trank so schiefgelaufen war. Er ließ auch sie eine Probe abfüllen um das Problem später zu ergründen. Sie wirkte sehr niedergeschlagen.

„So schlecht waren Sie gar nicht – nicht mal ich weiß wo der Fehler liegt."

Die Psychologin sah ihn erstaunt an. „Äh - danke. Falls das jetzt in irgendeiner Art ein Kompliment war."

Er fixierte sie. „Das war es nicht!" betonte er jedes Wort.

„Dachte ich auch nicht wirklich," nuschelte sie. „Trotzdem danke, dass ich es wenigstens versuchen durfte."

Er erwiderte nichts. Als sie den Unterrichtsraum verließ, fiel Snape auf, dass sie wirklich geknickt aussah.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Beim Mittagessen schien Miss Donnelly dagegen schon wieder ganz die alte zu sein. Sie lachte mit den Kollegen und beteiligte sich wieder rege an den Gesprächen. Snape beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln und ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass sie ihn wegen ihrem gescheiterten Trank ansprechen würde.

Aber sie sprach nicht mit ihm, wie die zynische Stimme in seinem Inneren ihm mitteilte. Er versicherte sich selbst, dass ihm das egal sei, als er mitbekam, wie Madam Hooch gerade zu Miss Donnelly sagte: „Warum probieren Sie nicht mal aus, auf einem Besen zu fliegen? Ich könnte es Ihnen zeigen. Wie wär es mit heute nachmittag?"

Kirsten Donnelly schien völlig begeistert. Doch pötzlich wurde sie ernst und sagte: „Das würde ich wirklich gerne ausprobieren. Aber heute nachmittag bin ich leider verhindert. Wie wäre es denn morgen?"

Madam Hooch grübelte einen Moment, schließlich sagte sie: „Da muss ich leider nach Hogsmeade. Vielleicht am Wochenende? Was meinen Sie?"

„Ja, vielleicht," Kirsten Donnelly war offensichtlich traurig, dass sie nun doch keinen festen Termin für dieses Abenteuer hatte. Als Severus Snape an diesem Nachmittag an die Tür von Miss Donnellys Praxis klopfte, hatte er eine undurchdringliche Miene aufgesetzt. Auf ihr kurzes „Herein" betrat er den Raum und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch nieder.

Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Professor – schön dass Sie da sind. Und so pünklich," sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

Snape bemühte sich um Ruhe. Dann sagte er: „nun, wir können die Sache doch ein wenig abkürzen, dann können wir uns beide anderen Dingen zuwenden."

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was genau sollten wir uns denn Ihrer Meinung nach zuwenden?"

In seinem Kopf ratterte etwas. „Ich meinte eigentlich, _Sie _könnten dann mit Madam Hooch Fliegen lernen und _ich_ könnte meinen freien Nachmittag mit Lesen verbringen," stellte er klar.

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an. „Netter Versuch Professor Snape. Irgendwann werden Madam Hooch und ich schon einen gemeinsamen Termin ausfindig machen. Und was Ihr Buch betrifft – ich denke, dass wird geduldig auf Sie warten."

Er schnaubte, als er erkannte, dass der Versuch gescheitert war. Die Psychologin lehnte sich entspannt zurück und legte einen Finger ans Kinn. „Erzählen Sie mir von sich," sagte sie gutgelaunt.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Was soll ich von mir erzählen?" Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt.

„Alles was Ihnen gerade so in den Sinn kommt."

Er schnaubte erneut. „Also gut. Ich werde jetzt nicht alle Daten runterleiern. Diese haben Sie ja ohnehin schon in meiner Akte stehen. Ich werde Sie mit etwas erfreuen, dass dort nicht steht. Ich hasse Psychologen!"

Sie verzog keine Miene. „Na, da bin ich aber erleichtert," antwortete sie, worauf er sie verständnislos ansah. „Und ich dachte schon, Sie hätten etwas gegen mich persönlich." Sie lauerte nun geradezu auf seine Reaktion. „Fahren Sie doch bitte fort..."

Er schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf. „Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich gerne Lehrer wäre. Also, um ganz aufrichtig zu sein – ja, das bin ich. Eigentlich war es eine gute Fügung, dass ich hier einen Lehrerposten bekommen habe."

„Sind Sie glücklich?"

„Geht so."

„Na, wenn Ihnen das reicht."

„Möchten Sie, dass ich vor Freude auf dem Tisch tanze?"

„Wenn Sie möchten."

„Nein danke!"

Sie sah in ihre Unterlagen. „Sehen Sie Ihre Familie häufig? Ich meine Ihre Eltern."

„Nein. Merlin sei dank."

„Warum haben Sie sich mit Ihren Eltern überworfen?"

„Das habe ich nicht. Ich ignoriere Sie einfach."

„Warum?"

„Weil sie dies auch ein Leben lang mit mir so gemacht haben – zufrieden?"

Sie lehnte sich ein Stück vor. „Professor Snape. Es geht nicht darum, dass ich zufrieden bin. Ich möchte _Ihnen_ zu einem Stück Zufriedenheit verhelfen."

„Ach?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mit sich selbst zufriedener werden."

Er schwieg.

„Wie ist es mit sexuellen Beziehungen?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie scheinen mir der Typ, der nicht gerne um den heißen Brei herumredet. Deshalb komme ich zu einem wichtigen Aspekt meiner Befragung. Haben Sie zur Zeit eine sexuelle Beziehung?"

„Möchten Sie sich anbieten?"

Sie rang nun um Beherrschung. „Professor. Ich muss doch sehr bitten!"

Er sah sie zornig an. „Wer stellt denn hier intime Fragen. Sie oder ich?" fauchte er wütend.

„Sie dürfen mich nicht als Frau sehen, sondern als Ihre Psychologin."

„Das fällt einem Mann nicht gerade leicht, bei diesen kurzen Röcken die Sie tragen," zischte er sie wütend an.

Sie wurde nun tatsächlich ein wenig rot. „Nun, dann kann ich mir die nächste Frage, nach Ihrer sexuellen Ausrichtung wohl sparen," murmelte sie.

Er schüttelte nun energischer den Kopf. „Das glaub ich einfach nicht," murmelte er nun ebenfalls.

„Würde Ihnen die Therapie leichter fallen, wenn ich ein Mann wäre?" fragte sie nun ehrlich interessiert.

Er hatte sich bemüht auf seinem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben, statt Hals über Kopf aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen.

Nun sah er sie nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube nicht," sagte er schließlich. Sie sah kurz zur Decke und schließlich auf ihren Schreibtisch als sie sagte: „Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn mein Mann hierher gekommen wäre."

„Ihr Mann?" echote Snape und kam sich wie ein Idiot vor.

Sie lächelte schief. „Naja, seit ein paar Tagen offiziell mein Ex-Mann. Seitdem bin ich wieder _Miss_ Donnelly." Sie stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte. „Eigentlich sollte er diesen Job hier annehmen. Er ist ebenfalls Psychologe müssen Sie wissen." Snape stöhnte gequält auf. Sie überhörte es. „Als wir uns vor kurzem trafen, um die letzten Details unserer Trennung durchzugehen, hat er mir von diesem Job erzählt. Er fand es besonders lustig als Muggel in die Zaubererwelt eingeladen zu werden. Schließlich wollte er wenigstens einmal _richtige_ Zauberer kennenlernen. Nicht nur eine Squib wie mich."

Nun hob Snape erstaunt die Augenbraue. „Sie sind eine Squib?"

„Ja. Genau. Und wo ich gerade schon dabei bin mich lächerlich zu machen...also, ich wollte meinem Mann diesen Spaß nicht gönnen und habe mich ebenfalls um die Stelle bemüht. Da ich mehr Beziehungen zur Zaubererwelt habe als er, bin ich schließlich statt seiner geschickt worden."

Snape versuchte das Gehörte einzuordnen. „Aber wenn Sie eine Squib sind, warum lebten Sie dann in der Muggelwelt?"

„Oh, es gibt viele Squibs in der Muggelwelt. Wir gehören eben eigentlich nirgends hin. Als ich mit meinen Eltern nach Berlin zog war ich zwölf. Vorher haben wir in London gelebt."

Severus Snape sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Sie wollen dass ich weiter erzähle?" fragte sie ihn. Er nickte. „Gut, dann erzählen Sie mir erst, ob Sie zur Zeit eine Beziehung haben. Ich frage dies nur, um Sie besser verstehen zu können. Nicht aus persönlichem Interesse."

Er schüttelte vage den Kopf. „Nein hab ich nicht."

„Wie lange ist die letzte her?"

„Jetzt werden Sie erbarmungslos," stammelte er.

„Sie können's vertragen," erwiderte sie.

Er überlegte lange. „Schätzungsweise fünf Jahre."

Sie notierte.

„Jetzt wird es mir endlich klar," rief er auf einmal aus. Kirsten Donnelly sah ihn fragend an. „Ihr Zaubertrank. Er konnte nicht gelingen, wenn Sie eine Squib sind. Einem Squib misslingen magische Dinge einfach. Wären Sie ein Muggel, hätte der Trank durch meine Hilfe eigentlich gelingen müssen, aber dadurch, dass Sie eine Squib sind..."

Die Psychologin ließ den Kopf hängen. „Na vielen Dank auch," jammerte sie, dann fügte sie an: „Und bei mir kommt noch erschwerend hinzu, dass ich schon von jeher alle magischen Dinge regelrecht vergifte. Verzauberte Gegenstände, die ich berühre verlieren ihre Fähigkeiten. Ich trau mich hier im Schloß schon kaum noch etwas anzufassen."

Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich fürchte, daran kann niemand etwas ändern. Aber ich denke, Sie sollten die Flugstunden lieber ausfallen lassen. Sonst brechen Sie sich noch den Hals."

„Ich wäre so gerne einmal geflogen," sinnierte Kirsten Donnelly jetzt.

„Wenn Madam Hooch herausbekommt, dass Sie eine Squib sind, noch dazu mit diesen...äh Eigenschaften, wird Sie Ihnen verbieten einen ihrer Besen auch nur zu berühren."

Die Psychologin sah nun sehr zerknirscht aus. „Stimmt, Sie haben recht. Ich glaube es wäre nicht gut, wenn jemand hier erfährt, dass ich eine Squib bin. Professor Dumbledore weiß es natürlich. Und jetzt auch Sie."

Er lächelte sie nun zynisch an. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem ebenso zynischen Lächeln. „Wenn Sie dichthalten, dann halte ich auch dicht," sagte sie nun verschmitzt.

„Sie wollen mich erpressen?"

„Ach was. Natürlich nicht. Außerdem ist es ja auch völlig legitim psychologische Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Muggel tun das ständig."

„Ich bin aber kein Muggel," er spie das letzte Wort regelrecht aus.

„Nein, das sind Sie nicht. Sie sind auch kein Squib. Und Sie sind auch nicht gerade frisch geschieden. Vielleicht hilft all das Ihnen sich heute ein wenig besser zu fühlen. Auf Wiedersehen Herr Professor."

Er sah sie völlig erstaunt an. Sie lächelte jetzt wieder freundlich. „Ja, Professor Snape. Ihre Stunde ist schon rum. Die Zeit vergeht schnell, wenn man so ins Plaudern kommt, nicht wahr?"

Er stand etwas desorientiert auf. „Ähm, wann haben wir den nächsten Termin?"

Sie hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben um ihn zur Tür zu geleiten. „Übermorgen. Aber Sie bekommen noch eine Hausaufgabe von mir auf."

„Häh?" entfuhr es ihm. Sie wurde nun wieder ernst.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie versuchen sich an Ihre Träume zu erinnern. Am besten, Sie schreiben sie gleich nach dem Erwachen auf. Und wegen dieser Squibgeschichte verlasse ich mich auf Ihre Verschwiegenheit. Aber egal was Sie tun – von mir wird nie jemand Details über unsere Gespräche erfahren. Immerhin habe ich eine Schweigepflicht."

Er überlegte einen Moment und versuchte dann einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

„Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher," sagte er und machte sich danach ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen eilig auf den Weg zu seinem Kerker.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Severus Snape auf seinem Bett lag und in der Göttlichen Komödie las, fiel ihm auf, dass er bestimmt schon zehn Seiten gelesen hatte, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Dieser Besuch bei Miss Donnelly hatte großen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht.

Fast musste er darüber lachen, wie energisch sie das Gespräch von sich auf ihn gelenkt hatte. Und er musste zugeben, dass er neugierig auf sie geworden war. Er hätte gerne mehr von ihr erfahren. Das Problem war nur, dass sie aus beruflichen Gründen wohl das gleiche über ihn dachte.

Sie wurde zu einer Gefahr für ihn. Er fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Einerseits kam er sich vor, als würde er sich selbst verraten, wenn er seine Gefühle preisgab - andererseits hatte er ja von Dumbledore regelrecht die Anweisung dazu erhalten.

Und was hatte sie gesagt?

„Aber egal was Sie tun – von mir wird nie jemand Details über unsere Gespräche erfahren."

Vielleicht sollte er nach Beendigung seiner Therapie mit einem Vergessenszauber in diesem Punkt lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Nun wurde ihm auch klar, warum sie auf seinen Zauberstab so allergisch reagierte. Es war nicht so, dass sie einfach Angst davor hatte – es steckte vielmehr eine gewaltige Portion Neid dahinter.

Snape legte sein Buch endgültig zur Seite und erlaubte sich ein niederträchtiges Grinsen. Er hatte also seine Psychologin durchschaut. Na, das war ja gar nicht so schwer gewesen. Das Problem an der Sache war eher, dass er langsam begann sich selbst zu durchschauen. Er bemerkte eine Gefühlsregung in sich, die er lange nicht vernommen hatte.

'Na klar, du bist scharf auf sie,' gackerte seine innere Stimme.

'Nein – na gut, das schon, aber das meinte ich nicht. Da ist ein anderes Gefühl. Es ist nicht angenehm.'

Seine innere Stimme keuchte nun erschrocken auf. 'Iiihh, es ist...Mitleid!'  
Snape setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Diese neue Empfindung schnitt ihm ins Herz. Er empfand tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitgefühl. Es musste schrecklich sein, als Squib weder richtig in die Muggelwelt, noch in die Zaubererwelt zu gehören. Aber es gab so viele von ihnen. Warum sollte er gerade für diese Kirsten Donnelly so etwas wie Mitleid empfinden?

Er ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Konnte ihm schließlich nur Recht sein, wenn er ihren schwachen Punkt entdeckt hatte. So kam sie ihm weniger überheblich vor.

Er löschte das Licht und versuchte zu schlafen. Nachdem er sich eine Viertelstunde von einer Seite zur anderen gewälzt hatte, zündete er die Kerze wieder an und ging zu dem Stuhl, über den er seine Kleidung geworfen hatte. Schnell war er in seine Sachen geschlüpft und verließ seinen Kerker um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten.

Ein Spaziergang durch das Schloß würde ihn sicher müde machen. Als er vor seiner Tür stand um sie zu verschließen, fiel ihm der Lichtschein auf, der unter der Tür von Miss Donnelly hervordrang. Er zögerte einen Moment, befahl seiner inneren Stimme bloß die Klappe zu halten und ging vorsichtig zur Tür seiner Nachbarin.

Er legte behutsam ein Ohr an die schwere Holztür und lauschte. Dann vernahm er ein Geräusch. Als er erkannte was es war – war es auch schon zu spät.

Sie war gerade dabei die Tür zu öffnen und so stolperte er in ihre Richtung, als sein Gewicht sich dadurch verlagerte. Sie gab einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich und fuhr ihn an:

„Was machen Sie hier?"

Er versuchte wieder auf beide Füße zu kommen und strich fahrig seinen Umhang glatt. „Ich...äh...mache gerade einen Inspektionsgang durch das Schloß. Als ich Licht bei Ihnen sah wollte ich klopfen und fragen ob...äh alles in Ordnung ist."

Sie sah immer noch aus als würde ihr jeden Moment das Herz stehen bleiben. „Es war alles in Ordnung, bis Sie mich fast zu Tode erschreckt haben. Ich...ich...glaub mir ist...schwindlig. Ich muss mich...setzen."

Sie ging zum nächstbesten Stuhl und ließ sich darauf fallen. Snape stand unschlüssig in der Tür. Was nun? Sollte er einfach gehen? Selbst ihm dämmerte das dies mehr als unhöflich wäre. Also trat er zögernd ein.

Der Schreck hatte sie ganz blaß werden lassen und er sah, dass sie ein wenig zittrig war. „Sie werden mir hier doch jetzt nicht umkippen," sagte er ehrlich besorgt. „Vielleicht sollte ich Madam Pomfrey holen?" fügte er hinzu. Kirsten Donnelly hob eine Hand um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Es reicht wenn Sie mir ein Glas Wasser geben. Da drüben," wies sie in die Richtung wo ein Wasserkrug stand.

Er ging hin, füllte ein Glas und reichte es ihr. Sie trank das Wasser in kleinen Schlucken und atmete tief durch. Als sie sich etwas besser fühlte, stellte sie das Glas vor sich auf den Tisch und sah ihn milde lächelnd an.

„Wissen Sie, dass Sie verdammt unheimlich sein können?"

Er stutzte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es genau gewusst und war immer sehr stolz darauf gewesen. Immerhin hatte es ihm eine Menge nerviger Leute vom Hals gehalten. Sie schien jedoch zu glauben er wäre darüber völlig im Unklaren, denn sie begann es ihm zu erklären.

„Sie sind so groß und...dunkel. Außerdem sehen Sie meistens sehr grimmig aus. Wenn man dann nichtsahnend eine Tür öffnet und Sie fast auf einen drauffallen ist das schon ein Schock."

„Es tut mir leid," erwiderte er kaum hörbar.

Die Psychologin hatte sich nun wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle. „Das war sehr nett von Ihnen sich um mein Wohlergehen zu sorgen," sie lächelte ihn an, aber er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie eine Frage anhängen würde. „Klopfen Sie bei allen Lehrern, wo Sie um diese Zeit noch Licht sehen?"

Verdammt, er hatte geahnt, dass sie so eine Frage stellen würde. Dennoch war ihm darauf bisher keine passende Antwort eingefallen. Während er noch in seinem Gehirn nach einer logischen Erklärung kramte, passierte etwas neues, völlig Unerwartetes.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand.

Er öffnete den Mund und hörte seinen eigenen Worten erstaunt zu: „Ich fühlte, dass es Ihnen nicht gut geht. Ich meine die Scheidung und so...also dachte ich, ich sehe mal lieber nach Ihnen."

Sie nahm seine Hand nun in ihre beiden Hände und er fühlte ihre Wärme überdeutlich.

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Es geht mir wirklich gut. Ab und an verspüre ich einen Stich, weil Karl sich von mir getrennt hat. Aber daran kann man nichts mehr ändern und ich bemühe mich, meinen eigenen Rat zu befolgen und nach vorne zu sehen."

Sie ließ nun seine Hand wieder los und etwas zögerlich nahm er sie zurück. „Der Schwindel ist weg. Es geht mir wieder gut. Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht aufhalten."

Er sah sie eingehend an. Dann erhob er sich und ging zur Tür. Plötzlich drehte er sich um. „Es geht Ihnen wirklich wieder richtig gut?"

Sie war nun irritiert. „Ja," sagte sie mit Nachdruck. Er hob eine Augenbraue und wieder sprach er Worte, die er nicht vorher einem eingehenden Test in seinem Gehirn unterzogen hatte: „Gut genug um mit einem unheimlichen Mann einen Ausflug zu unternehmen?"

Nun erstarrte sie. „Ich soll Sie auf Ihrer Tour durch das Schloß begleiten?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Snapes innere Stimme meldete sich zynisch zu Wort. Aber er gebot ihr erneut Einhalt. Schließlich war er nun schon so weit gegangen. Jetzt gab es für ihn kein Zurück mehr. Entweder dies wurde eine wundervolle Nacht – oder die größte Blamage seines Lebens.

„Nein, nicht durch das Schloß. Ich habe eine Überraschung für Sie. Aber nur wenn Sie zu unserem Ausflug ja sagen."

Sie sah ihn an, als versuche sie, ihn zu durchleuchten. „Nun, ich weiß nicht so recht. Eigentlich kenne ich Sie ja nicht. Und zudem sind Sie mein Patient."

Langsam verließ ihn der Mut. „Aber ihr Patient bin ich erst morgen wieder – nicht heute nacht."

Sie setzte einen resoluten Gesichtsausdruck auf und er rechnete nun mit einer Abfuhr. Als sie sprach, dauerte es einige Sekunden bis sein Gehirn es richtig verarbeitet hatte.

„Eigentlich ist es gegen meine Prinzipien mit meinen Patienten privaten Kontakt zu haben. Aber bei Ihnen mache ich eine Ausnahme, wenn Sie mir versprechen mich nicht zu bedrängen."

Nun war er etwas beleidigt. „Natürlich nicht – denken Sie so etwas von mir?"

„Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Aber wie gesagt, ich kenne Sie ja auch nicht wirklich. Aber ich bin sehr neugierig und kann Überraschungen nur sehr schwer widerstehen."

Er grinste. „Warten Sie hier. Ich bin in einer Minute zurück." Dann verschwand er.

Kirsten Donnelly saß da und wartete auf ihn. Sie erklärte sich selbst für verrückt. Wie konnte sie ihm nur vertrauen? Immerhin hatte er sie noch vor wenigen Stunden gefragt, ob sie sich für eine sexuelle Beziehung mit ihm zur Verfügung stellen wollte. Aber er hatte dies nur getan, weil er verletzt gewesen war. Genau diese Art von Reaktionen musste er in den Griff bekommen.

Sollte Sie ihn nun, wo er etwas aus sich herausging – sich endlich etwas vorwagte – wieder zurück in seine einsame Ecke schicken?

Nein, das konnte und vor allem wollte sie es nicht. Sie hörte wie er zurückkam. Als er den Raum betrat hielt er einen Besen in der Hand. Kirsten Donnelly sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Sie wollen jetzt aber nicht bei mir fegen, oder?" fragte sie lachend.

Er sah sie genervt an. „Miss Donnelly, auch wenn Sie eine Squib sind, sollte Ihnen wenn Sie einen Besen sehen als erstes das Fliegen einfallen."

Sie lächelte ihn erfreut an. „Sie wollen mit mir fliegen? Das ist ja phantastisch."

Plötzlich wurde ihre Miene dunkel. „Aber Sie haben wohl vergessen, dass alle Magie, die ich berühre ihren Zauber verliert."

„Nun, dann sollten wir wohl dafür sorgen, dass Sie den Besen nicht berühren. Sie können sich auf meinen Umhang setzen und, wenn Sie es nicht allzuviel Überwindung kostet, an mir festhalten."

Sie war sprachlos. „Oh," stammelte sie, „ich sehe, Sie haben an alles gedacht."

Kirsten Donnelly überlegte noch einen Moment, dann sagte sie: „Ich freue mich sehr, endlich einmal auf einem Besen fliegen zu können. Ich denke da sollte ich was meine Begleitung betrifft wohl nicht so wählerisch sein."

Sie lächelte ihn diebisch an. „Na vielen Dank auch," grummelte er. Sie ging zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das war nur ein dummer Scherz. Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass Sie mir dies ermöglichen. Wollen wir nun?"

Er war froh, dass sie zum Aufbruch drängte, so musste er wenigstens nicht auf ihre Gefühlsduselei etwas erwidern. Als sie durch das Schloß gingen waren sie beide sehr vorsichtig und leise. 'Fast wie ein Schülerpärchen, das Angst hat erwischt zu werden,' schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. Als sie durch das Schlossportal getreten waren, gingen sie schweigend noch ein ganzes Stück bis mitten auf eine große Wiese.

Dort angekommen zog Snape seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn breit gefächert über den Besen. Ihm fiel auf, dass Kirsten Donnelly nun doch ein wenig ängstlich aussah. „Haben Sie es sich anders überlegt?" Seine Stimme klang nicht besonders freundlich stellte er fest.

Dennoch sah ihm die Psychologin direkt in die Augen und antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Sie hoffen doch wohl nicht, mich jetzt wieder los zu werden? Ich möchte fliegen – mit Ihnen," fügte sie unnötigerweise an.

Er nickte nur kurz und machte sich dann daran sich auf den Besen zu setzen und sah nach hinten, ob der Platz für Miss Donnelly noch ausreichen würde.

„Ach Professor...ich hätte da noch eine Frage."

Er legte den Kopf etwas schief.

„Wann...ähm...wann sind Sie eigentlich das letzte mal geflogen?"

Er grinste nun etwas hämisch. „Nun Miss Donnelly, ich würde es mal so ausdrücken – es ist schon wesentlich länger her, als meine letzte Beziehung. Aber Sie brauchen keine Sorge zu haben. Glauben Sie mir, auf einem Besen zu fliegen ist ähnlich wie Fahrrad fahren. Wenn man es einmal gelernt hat, kann man es für immer. Also, wenn Sie fliegen möchten, dann kommen Sie jetzt!"

Kirsten Donnelly zögerte noch einen Moment, dann atmete sie tief durch und stieg zu Snape auf den Besen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie dünn so ein Besenstiel war und auf einmal bekam sie panische Angst sie würde bei der kleinsten Bewegung herunterfallen.

Als Snape gemerkt hatte dass sie saß, stieß er sich, ohne weitere Warnung, vom Boden ab. Der Besen sauste mit seinen zwei Passagieren steil in die Höhe und sauste über den Verbotenen Wald. Kirsten Donnelly hatte sich erschrocken an Snape geklammert und hielt krampfhaft die Augen geschlossen. Ihr Magen hatte einen bedenklichen Hüpfer gemacht und sie zweifelte in höstem Maße an ihrer geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit.

Wie hatte sie sich dem nur freiwillig aussetzen können? „Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Snape laut um den Wind, der an ihren Ohren vorbeitoste zu übertönen. Als keine Antwort kam drehte er sich vorsichtig um. Der Besen machte eine kleinen Schlenker und die junge Frau schlang ihre Arme noch fester um ihn. Ihren Kopf presste sie völlig verschreckt an seinen Rücken.

Snape steuerte den Besen vorsichtig nach unten und blieb ein Stück über dem Erdboden schweben. Es war gerade hoch genug um nicht gefahrlos absteigen zu können, aber immerhin doch so nah, dass Miss Donnelly erleichtert aufseufzte als sie den vertrauten Untergrund sah.

Er drehte sich erneut zu ihr um und schenkte ihr einen aufmunternden Blick.

„Alles klar bei Ihnen?"

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln. „Geht schon," keuchte sie. „Es ist ganz anders als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Ich dachte, es sei ein erhebendes Gefühl - aber ich fühle mich einfach nur sehr zittrig."

„Dann sollten wir jetzt vielleicht lieber landen."

Er steuerte bereits noch weiter nach unten. „Nein," rief Kirsten Donnelly. „Bitte nicht. Ich würde es gerne nochmal versuchen. Es geht mir schon besser. Geben Sie mir bitte noch eine Chance."

Er grübelte einen Moment. „Gut Miss Donnelly, aber könnten Sie dann jetzt vielleicht Ihre Fingernägel aus meinem Bauch nehmen."

„Oh – Entschuldigung," stammelte sie und löste ihren Schraubstockgriff etwas.

„Danke," murmelte er und atmete tief durch. „O.K. Es geht nach oben." Erneut nahm der Besen an Höhe und Geschwindigkeit rasch zu. Kirsten Donnelly bemühte sich, Snape nicht erneut vor Angst halb zu zerquetschen. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen. Nach ein paar Minuten gelang es ihr langsam. Irgendwie gab der große Mann vor ihr, ihr das Gefühl, es könne ihr gar nichts passieren.

Sie hielt sich nun wesentlich lockerer an ihm fest, was ihr erst bewusst werden ließ, dass sie ihn berührte. Als sie sich panisch an ihn geklammert hatte, war dies nur aus Reflex geschehen. Nun konnte sie es fast genießen ihn zu spüren. Sie traute sich nun auch endlich einen Blick nach unten zu riskieren. Der dunkle Wald zog unter ihnen dahin. Mit einem mal endete der Wald und sie flogen über einige Felsen. Und dann tat sich unter ihnen ein gewaltiger See auf. Der Mond glitzerte auf seiner Oberfläche und es war, als flögen sie über einen riesigen Spiegel.

Kirsten Donnelly fühlte sich auf einmal wie berauscht. Endlich hatte sich dieses erhebende Gefühl eingestellt, auf das sie so gehofft hatte. In ihrem Magen kitzelte es immer noch ein bißchen, aber dies war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, von dem man gar nicht genug bekommen konnte.

„Fliegen Sie mit mir zum Mond," rief sie.

Snape drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr. „Wie bitte?" fragte er zweifelnd.

„Nun gucken Sie nicht so. Ich weiß das wir nicht wirklich hin können, aber tun wir doch einfach so. Fliegen Sie mit mir zum Mond," wiederholte sie dann.

Er änderte die Richtung und zog den Besen steil in Richtung Mond empor. Nach einiger Zeit schien die silberne Scheibe tatsächlich ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen zu sein. Er steuerte weiter darauf zu.

Mittlerweile waren keine Einzelheiten am Boden mehr zu erkennen und auch er kam sich langsam so vor, als hätten sie Raum und Zeit verlassen.

Kirsten Donnelly hauchte ihm ins Ohr: „Das ist einfach wunderschön."

Er genoss dieses völlig losgelöste Gefühl noch einen Moment, dann hielt er den Besen an und sagte zu seiner jungen Begleiterin: „Ich fürchte noch weiter hinauf können wir nicht. Die Luft ist jetzt schon bedenklich dünn geworden." Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob dies der einzige Grund für seine Atemlosigkeit war.

Miss Donnelly sah verzaubert zum Mond empor und richtete dann ihre Augen auf Snape. „Gut, machen wir uns auf den Heimweg," sagte sie schließlich.

Snape steuerte wieder die große Wiese an, von der aus sie gestartet waren. Als sie auf dem Boden aufgesetzt hatten, ließ die junge Frau ihn nur zögerlich los. Dann kletterte sie vorsichtig von dem Besen. „Eigenartig wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen zu haben. Es ist fast unwirklich."

Er nickte ihr zu und stieg ebenfalls vom Besen herunter. „Ich schulde Ihnen was, Professor," sagte sie mit einem tiefen Blick in seine Augen.

„Sie schulden mir nichts, Miss Donnelly," antwortete er etwas steif.

„Der Mann, der mich zum Mond geflogen hat, sollte mich doch wenigstens Kirsten nennen dürfen," erwiderte sie.

„Der Mann, der ihr Patient ist, hält dies nicht für angemessen," war seine knappe Antwort.

Sie senkte den Blick. „Nun, wie sie möchten," sagte sie enttäuscht. Er griff etwas ruppig nach dem Besen und begann in Richtung Schloß zu gehen. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her und verabschiedeten sich im Kellergewölbe mit knappen Worten voneinander.

Als Kirsten Donnelly in ihrem Bett lag dachte sie noch lange Zeit über ihn nach.

Offensichtlich war er ein ganz netter Kerl. Und offensichtlich widerstrebte ihm das. Also ließ er einen lieber immer wieder gehörig auflaufen, bevor er zuviel Nähe zuließ.

Körperlich war sie ihm heute unglaublich nahe gewesen, aber darin was ihre Aufgabe war, nämlich emotional an ihn heranzukommen, war sie wieder kläglich gescheitert.

tbc


	7. Die Anordnung Kap7

**Kapitel 7**

Am nächsten Morgen saß Kirsten Donnelly in Professor Dumbledores Büro und versuchte sich auf ihr Gegenüber zu konzentrieren. Der Direktor wiederholte seine Worte nocheinmal, da ihm die Unaufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau natürlich nicht entgangen war.

„Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee?"

Die Psychologin schreckte hoch und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ja, gerne. Kann es sein, dass Sie mich das gerade schon einmal gefragt haben?"

Der Direktor lächelte – dies war Antwort genug.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich hatte wohl etwas zu wenig Schlaf letzte Nacht. Die Quittung sind höllische Kopfschmerzen."

Sie lächelte ihn gequält an. Dumbledore goss vorsichtig den Tee in ihre Tassen und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Sie sollten zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und sich ein Mittel dagegen geben lassen," schlug er vor.

Kirsten Donnelly griff an ihre Schläfe und begann sie zu massieren.

„Dort war ich schon zweimal. Scheint nicht zu wirken. Sie meinte Magie wäre die beste Medizin und hat mit ihrem Zauberstab meinen Kopf berührt. Tja, bei mir hat die Magie wie zu erwarten versagt. Ich hoffe ihr Zauberstab hat keinen Schaden genommen."

Dumbledore lachte auf. „Na so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Sie tun ja gerade so, als würde ein Fluch auf Ihnen liegen. Andere Squib vernichten auch nicht jede Art von Magie wenn sie sie berühren."

Jetzt wurde die junge Frau etwas ungehalten. „Bei mir ist es eben sehr ausgeprägt. Das war schon immer so."

Dumbledore entschied sich, ihr lieber nicht zu widersprechen. „Nun, wenn Sie immer noch an Kopfschmerzen leiden, sollten Sie denjenigen aufsuchen, der Ihnen helfen kann und zudem in seinem Fach der Beste ist."

Sie bereute eben so ruppig zu Dumbledore gewesen zu sein, da er es immerhin ja nur gut mit ihr meinte. „Und zu wem muss ich da?" fragte sie nun versöhnlicher.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Na zu unserem Severus Snape. Ein Meister der Zaubertränke sollte wohl auch in der Lage sein, etwas völlig Nichtmagisches zusammenzumischen. Allerdings sollten Sie von ihm nicht erwarten, dass er Ihnen ein Aspirin anbietet."

Sie wirkte nun wieder verstimmt. „Ich werde wohl tatsächlich auf ihn zurückgreifen müssen. Eigentlich ist das nur gerecht, denn leider hat mich besagter Zaubertrankmeister schon so zur Verzweiflung gebracht, dass mein Kopfschmerztablettenvorrat erschöpft ist."

Nun waren sie beim eigentlichen Grund für ihr Gespräch angelangt. „Er bereitet Ihnen also mehr Probleme als wir dachten?"

Kirsten Donnelly schnaufte. „Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, bei dem man so wenig weiß wo man dran ist, wie bei ihm. Was geht bloß in ihm vor? Da denkt man, er wird langsam zugänglich und zack – knallt er einem die Tür mitten ins Gesicht."

„Glauben Sie sie werden es schaffen? Es hängt viel davon ab. Er wird gehen müssen, wenn er sich nicht in den Griff bekommt."

„Er müsste ernsthaft an einer Therapie interessiert sein. Das wäre der erste Schritt. Aber solange er dazu nicht bereit ist..."

Sie schwiegen beide einen Moment. Die Psychologin hing ihren Gedanken nach. Plötzlich sagte sie: „Er kann so nett sein, was treibt ihn immer wieder dazu, so ein Ekel zu sein?"

Dumbledore horchte auf. „Was hat er denn nettes getan?"

Kirsten Donnelly schmunzelte jetzt ein wenig. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das erzählen darf... aber schließlich unterliegt es nicht der Schweigepflicht." Sie begann einem erstaunten Dumbledore von dem nächtlichen Ausflug zu erzählen. Dann erwähnte sie auch die kühle Abfuhr von Snape, als sie ihm anbot sie beim Vornamen zu nennen.

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es ihm nicht passt, mich vor die Nase gesetzt zu bekommen. Aber ich dachte, er hätte sich langsam an mich gewöhnt."

Dumbledore dachte eingehend nach, bevor er antwortete. „Ehrlichgesagt, meine Liebe, ist es nicht seine Abweisung Ihnen gegenüber, die mich nachdenklich stimmt. Was viel aussergewöhnlicher ist, ist die Tatsache, dass er sich bemüht hat, Ihnen einen Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen. Wissen Sie, es ist nicht gerade seine Art so etwas Nettes zu tun. Im Moment bin ich mir nicht ganz klar darüber, ob es gut oder eher schlecht für die Therapie ist."

Kirsten Donnelly sah Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an. Dem alten Mann schienen die nächsten Worte ausgesprochen schwer zu fallen. „Vielleicht bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass er sich zu Ihnen hingezogen fühlt. Ich habe ihn, naja...geradezu ermuntert."

Die junge Frau atmete hörbar ein – dann ließ sie die Luft kontrolliert aus ihrem Mund entweichen und zählte noch langsam bis fünf, bevor sie nun ihrerseits etwas darauf erwiderte. „Bitte Professor, würden Sie mir sagen, was Sie sich dabei gedacht haben?"

Der Direktor wirkte nun wirklich sehr zerknirscht. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass es keine gute Idee war. Aber als ich merkte, dass er ein gewisses Interesse an Ihnen hat...nun ja...mögen Sie ihn denn nicht?"

„Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht. Er ist mein Patient. Ich muss Abstand zu ihm wahren," sie hatte dies sehr energisch gesagt.

Plötzlich lächelte Dumbledore. „Miss Donnelly, es sieht mir nicht gerade nach Abstand wahren aus, wenn Sie mitten in der Nacht mit ihm auf einem Besen zum Mond fliegen."

Sie wurde nun ein wenig rot. „Ich hätte es Ihnen nicht erzählen sollen," murmelte sie.

Dann schien sie Kraft zu schöpfen für die nächsten Worte: „Es ist ohnehin egal. Offensichtlich kann er mich nicht ausstehen. Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so verkehrt – wenn er mich nur als Therapeutin akzeptieren würde. Davon bin ich im Moment allerdings nicht überzeugt. Wäre doch bloß mein Mann...äh...ich meine Ex-Mann an meiner Stelle."

Dumbledore erwiderte nichts darauf. Er dachte eingehend über die Vorkommnisse nach.

Da er seinen Freund Severus nun schon eine lange Zeit kannte, konnte er seine Reaktionen besser einschätzen, als es der Psychologin möglich war. Diese hatte zwar ihr Fachwissen, aber offensichtlich war Severus nicht gerade ein Patient aus dem Lehrbuch. Jedenfalls war sich Dumbledore sicher, dass die junge Frau durchaus ein gewisses Interesse bei seinem jüngeren Freund geweckt hatte. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, bei welchem männlichen Kollegen hatte sie das nicht? Professor Flitwick hatte sich schon zweimal bei ihm erkundigt, wann er wohl mit einer Unterrichtsinspektion dran sei. Selbst Argus Filch hatte in Gegenwart von Dumbledore erwähnt, dass er hoffte die psychologische Beratung sei nicht nur den Lehrern vorbehalten – er habe schließlich auch das eine oder andere aufzuarbeiten.

Dumbledore musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Ihm war gerade bewusst geworden, wie sehr er selbst die Anwesenheit von Miss Donnelly genoss. Er schüttete seinem Gast noch einmal Tee nach.

„Miss Donnelly..," begann er.

„Professor Dumbledore, bitte machen Sie mir die Freude und nennen mich doch bitte beim Vornamen," sie lächelte ihn schief an.

„Das werde ich sehr gerne tun. Dann nennen Sie mich doch bitte Albus," er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Gerne," erwiderte sie.

„Also...Kirsten...ich weiß, dass Sie im Moment auch eine schlimme Zeit durchmachen. Die Scheidung war sicher nicht leicht für Sie."

„Nein, das war sie nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein...mein Mann fehlt mir auch in beruflicher Hinsicht. Wir haben uns immer ein wenig über unsere Fälle ausgetauscht. Er konnte mir immer einen Rat geben, wenn ich einen schwierigen Patienten hatte. Aber nun..."

Sie sah ihn über ihre Tasse hinweg an. Dann sagte sie beherzt: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Albus – ich werde es schon schaffen."

Er griff ebenfalls nach seinem Tee. „Davon bin ich fest überzeugt," erwiderte er.

Nachdem sie ihre Tasse abgestellt hatte, räusperte sie sich und sagte: „Heute werde ich übrigens zu Professor Sprout in den Unterricht gehen. Und ich denke, ich sollte auch mal mit Professor Trelaweny sprechen. Sie scheint unter enormen Zukunftsängsten zu leiden."

Dumbledore hätte fast in seinen Tee geprustet. „Ja, ich denke da könnten sie recht haben," erwiderte er keuchend.

tbc


	8. Die Anordnung Kap8

**Kapitel 8**

„Nun, wie sieht es aus? Haben Sie sich Ihre Träume notiert," fragte Kirsten Donnelly als Snape ihr am nächsten Tag in ihrer Praxis gegenüber saß. Sie glaubte eine harmlose Frage gestellt zu haben, als sie jedoch seinen Blick sah, dachte sie: 'Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre es jetzt aus mit mir.'

Laut sagte sie: „Sie wissen doch, dass es so vereinbart war. Und wie ich sehe haben Sie wohl auch einige Aufzeichnungen mitgebracht," sie deutete auf einige Blätter, die er in der Hand hielt.

„Darf ich mal sehen?" fragte sie dann sehr bestimmt.

Er reichte ihr das Papier ohne ein weiteres Wort über ihren Schreibtisch. Sie vertiefte sich einen Moment und sah ihn dann fragend an. „Aber das sind Auflistungen für Zaubertränke."

Er nickte kurz. Die Psychologin rang um Fassung. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie von so etwas träumen."

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich noch weiter. „Doch!" herrschte er sie an.

„Na das ist ja wirklich aufregend," murmelte sie.

„Wenn Sie etwas Aufregendes möchten, sollten Sie vielleicht mal Argus Filch nach seinen Träumen fragen. Wie er mir versichert hat, hat er sehr lebhafte Träume seit Sie hier weilen, Miss Donnelly."

Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Das ist nicht lustig Professor," beschwerte sie sich.

„Nein, so war es auch nicht gemeint. Aber vielleicht sollten sie ins Auge fassen, dass er wesentlich mehr Hilfe benötigt als ich, denn seine Träume sind sehr bizarr und Sie spielen dort jede Nacht die Hauptrolle."

Kirsten Donnelly schluckte. „Wissen Sie was...Sie können richtig widerlich sein!"

Er sah sie aufmerksam an. Dann senkte er kurz den Blick und erwiderte: „Ja, mag sein. Dennoch sage ich nichts als die Wahrheit."

Die junge Frau atmete hörbar durch. Schließlich warf sie die Blätter vor sich auf den Schreibtisch. „Nun gut. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einige Dinge nennen und ich möchte, dass Sie darauf das erste sagen, das Ihnen einfällt."

Er nickte kurz. Sie griff sich ihren Bleistift und einen vorbereiteten Bogen Papier von ihrem Tisch. „Können wir beginnen?" fragte sie noch einmal.

„Jaja, fangen Sie an, wann immer es Ihnen beliebt."

Sie schnaufte kurz, dann sagte sie: „Leben"

„Mühsal," entgegnete er.

„Freunde"

„Unzuverlässig"

„Mutter"

„Machtlos"

„Vater"

„Unberechenbar"

„Liebe"

„Vergeblich"

„Freude"

„Ohne Bestand"

Sie hatte seine Antworten jeweils kurz notiert.

„Ehrlichkeit"

„Selten"

„Treue"

„Dumm"

„Frauen"

„Anstrengend"

„O.k. Ich denke das reicht," sagte sie und betrachtete das Blatt eingehend.

„Ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen erläutern, was Sie mir soeben auf meine Fragen geantwortet haben. Ich werde nun wiederholen, was Sie zu den einzelnen Punkten sagten und ich möchte, dass Sie eingehend darüber nachdenken, was Sie dabei empfinden.

Sind Sie bereit?"

„Nein," erwiderte er abweisend.

„Können Sie mir sagen was das nun wieder bedeuten soll?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann sagte er schnarrend: „Sie fragen – ich antworte, so war es abgemacht."

„Professor Snape, Sie machen es sich zu leicht. Soll ich Ihnen mal ehrlich etwas sagen. Sie brechen ihrem Freund Dumbledore das Herz, wenn Sie sich nicht langsam ein wenig anstrengen."

Er sah sie überrascht an. Nun schlich sich doch ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. Es war tatsächlich so etwas wie Schuldgefühl. Aber es währte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis er wieder völlig gleichgültig aussah.

„Es wäre lediglich ein einziger Mensch, dem ich das Herz brechen würde. Aber eine ziemlich große Menge Menschen würde sich unsagbar freuen, wenn ich meinen Hut nehmen würde und im Sonnenuntergang verschwinde."

„Sehen Sie sich so? Ich meine, als Held, der selbstlos im Sonnenuntergang verschwindet?"

Er grinste jetzt. „Natürlich, welcher Mann sieht sich nicht so?"

Nun lächelte sie ebenfalls. „Aha, also haben Sie doch einiges mit ihren sonst so verhassten Mitmenschen gemeinsam."

„Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken wollen," erwiderte er gleichgültig.

„Ich denke wir werden noch mehr finden," sagte sie überzeugt.

„Würde mich nicht wundern, ich bin schließlich auch nur ein Mensch."

„Na Gott sei dank sehen Sie es ein."

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir? Ich habe schließlich nie etwas anderes behauptet."

„Dann sollten Sie auch wissen, dass jeder Mensch mit anderen Menschen interagieren muss und dabei ein bestimmtes Maß an Feingefühl an den Tag legen sollte."

„Aha, daran fehlt es mir also – an dem nötigen Feingefühl," er hatte dieses letzte Wort ausgesprochen, als sei es etwas Ekelerregendes.

„Ich denke schon – ja!" bestätigte sie.

Dann erläuterte sie: „Sie sollten - auch wenn Sie Kritik an jemandem üben - ihm immer noch das Gefühl geben, eine Persönlichkeit zu sein. Und Sie müssen eine Antenne für das Befinden Ihrer Mitmenschen entwickeln. Wenn Sie bereit sind, etwas über Ihr Gegenüber zu erfahren, wird man sich auch für Ihr Befinden interessieren."

Er sah sie verblüfft an. Dann blitzten seine Augen gefährlich auf. „Wer sagt denn dass ich das will?" fragte er bissig. Sie legte langsam die Blätter auf ihrem Tisch zu einem Stapel zusammen und sah ihm dann direkt in die Augen.

„Sie haben Recht Professor Snape. Sie sind ein Verlierer."

Er sah sie entgeistert an. „Wie bitte?" fragte er wütend.

„Sie sind ein Verlierer, der es nie schaffen wird, sich aus seinem Käfig zu befreien. Sie sind es auch gar nicht wert, dass man sich all die Mühe macht. Tun Sie einmal etwas Gutes in Ihrem Leben und verschwinden Sie aus dieser Schule."

Er schloß langsam seinen Mund, der sich zu einer heftigen Antwort geöffnet hatte und sah ihr statt dessen noch einen Moment ungläubig in die Augen.

Dann stand er langsam auf und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und trat in den Flur. Sie rief ihn nicht zurück. Wie versteinert ging er ein paar Schritte zu seiner Tür. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie ihn zurückrufen würde. Aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Seine Hand lag schon auf seiner Türklinke, als er wie ein Blitz herumwirbelte und mit stampfenden Schritten zu ihrer Praxis zurückeilte.

Er knallte die Tür an die Wand und sah sie mit zornesroten Augen an.

Sie saß immer noch an ihrem Schreibtisch und schien sich keinen Millimeter bewegt zu haben.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich wer hier der Verlierer ist. Sie sind nichts weiter als eine Squib, die es nicht schafft, im Leben zurechtzukommen. Ihren Mann konnten Sie nicht halten und jetzt flüchten sie sich hierher und glauben mir etwas über das Leben erzählen zu können. Sehen Sie eigentlich nicht wie arm das ist?"

Er keuchte erschöpft über seinen Ausbruch. Nun war es Kirsten Donnelly, die wie versteinert dasaß. Zögerlich erwiderte sie: „Ich hätte ahnen müssen, wie selbstmörderisch es ist, Sie aus Ihrer Reserve zu locken."

Er sah wie sie schnell eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel wischte.

„Aber nun, wo wir an einem Punkt sind, an dem wir uns endlich die Wahrheit sagen, möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie Angst haben. Angst vor Nähe, Angst vor Zuneigung und vor allem Angst, dass jemand diese Angst erkennen könnte. Und bevor Sie mir jetzt wieder meine Fehler vor Augen halten – ja, ich gebe es zu, auch ich habe Angst. Ich habe Angst vor zu wenig Nähe, vor zu wenig Zuneigung und auch ich habe Angst, dass dies jemand erkennen könnte. Die Kunst ist es, sich diesen Ängsten zu stellen und mit ihnen zu leben, ohne, dass darunter alle um einen herum leiden müssen."

Er sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Die wissen doch alle gar nicht was leiden ist," hauchte er.

Sie horchte auf. „Dann erzählen Sie es mir...was ist leiden für _Sie_?"

Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sah sie eingehend an. „Wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet Ihnen das erzählen?" fragte er erschöpft.

Sie stutzte: „Äh, weil ich Ihre Psychologin bin," sagte sie versuchsweise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Falsche Antwort," brummte er.

Sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Na gut," probierte sie es erneut, „weil ich es gerne wissen würde."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sehen Sie, genau das ist es, was ich Ihnen nicht abnehme. Sie möchten es wissen, weil es Ihr Job ist. Jeder erzählt mir, dass Sie gut für mich wären. Aber das sehe ich etwas anders. Mir geht es nur darum meinen Job zu behalten. Ihnen geht es nur darum Ihren Job zu machen. Also, warum machen wir es nicht kurz und sparen uns den Rest einfach?"

„Weil ich Ihnen wirklich gerne helfen möchte. Lassen Sie es mich doch wenigstens versuchen," flehte sie.

Er schüttelte wieder vage den Kopf. „Das habe ich," murmelte er. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber er bedeutete ihr zu schweigen.

„Ich kann nicht alles ändern was ich bin. Und vor allem will ich es auch gar nicht. Wenn ich deshalb gehen muss, dann werde ich es tun. Ich habe Ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen," damit wollte er den Raum endgültig verlassen.

Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl und eilte hinter ihm her. „Bitte Professor Snape...Severus!"

Irritiert über diese neue Anrede blieb er stehen. „_Ich_ hätte Ihnen aber noch einiges zu sagen, bitte...hören Sie mich an..."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und ein Lodern flammte darin auf. Sie wirkte wie hynotisiert. Kirsten Donnelly suchte in ihren Gedanken danach, was sie ihm eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Bruchstücke von Gedanken setzten sich zusammen zu Sätzen, die sie in keinem Fall zu ihm sagen wollte: 'Sie machen mich verrückt,' 'ich bin in Sie verliebt,' 'ich möchte mit Ihnen schlafen.'

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Er wartete immer noch auf das, was Sie ihm mitteilen wollte.

„Ich werde morgen abreisen," sagte sie plötzlich. Nun wirkte er doch sehr überrascht. Sie drehte sich um und flüchtete sich zurück in ihren Raum. Snape stand da und war wie vom Donner gerührt. In Gedanken fügte er dem Begriff 'Frauen' noch die Attribute: unberechenbar, unbeherrscht und völlig irre zu.

Er drehte sich langsam um und verschwand nun ebenfalls in seine Räume.

tbc


	9. Die Anordnung Kap9

**Kapitel 9**

Als Severus Snape bein Frühstück saß, ging ihm sein Traum von letzter Nacht durch den Kopf. Er konnte sich nun eindeutig in die Riege der Männer, die von Kirsten Donnelly träumten einreihen. Allerdings hätte er das auch schon vor einigen Tagen gekonnt, denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er fast jede Nacht von ihr geträumt.

Er hätte es jedoch nie jemandem erzählt. Nicht so wie Filch, der mit lechzender Stimme von einer Frau schwärmte, die er niemals würde haben können. 'Genausowenig wie du,' hetzte die Stimme in seinem Inneren.

Snape sah angewidert auf sein Brötchen. Eigentlich hatte er keinerlei Hunger. Er war auch nicht hier erschienen um etwas zu essen, sondern er wartete auf seine Tischnachbarin. Nachdem sie ihm eröffnet hatte, dass sie Hogwarts verlassen würde, waren seine Gedanken regelrecht Karussell gefahren.

Nachdem er lange mit seiner inneren Stimme gekämpft hatte, war er schließlich zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ging. Doch was er ihr eigentlich sagen wollte, hatte er auch heute morgen immer noch nicht genau ergründet. Eins stand fest, er wollte sie bitten zu bleiben. Den Rest würde er einfach spontan sagen. Einmal nur wollte er nach seinem Gefühl handeln, statt nach seiner Vernunft.

Im hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken wagte er sogar den Schritt ihr zu sagen, dass er sie mochte. Nein, mehr als das! Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er glaubte sie zu lieben. Entsprechend nervös rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum und wartete auf sie.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich beobachtet. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte ihm, dass Dumbledore ihn genau ins Visir genommen hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten erhob sich dieser und kam nun genau auf Snape zu.

„Severus, kann ich dich bitte kurz sprechen?"

Eigentlich wollte er schon verneinen, schließlich wollte er Miss Donnelly auf keinen Fall verpassen, aber irgendetwas in Dumbledores Blick brachte ihn dazu, dem alten Mann in sein Büro zu folgen. Der Direktor setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah sein jüngeres Gegenüber aufmerksam an.

„Miss Donnelly war heute morgen schon bei mir," begann er. Snape zuckte kurz zusammen, dann bemühte er sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. „Hat sie sich über mich beschwert?" fragte er betont gleichgültig, „ich werde mich von jetzt an völlig nach dem richten was sie..."

weiter kam er nicht, da Dumbledore ihm ins Wort fiel: „Das wird nicht mehr nötig sein, Severus. Sie hat deine Therapie als erfolgreich beendet erklärt. Hier habe ich ein positives psychologisches Gutachten über dich, dass ich der Elterninitiative vorlegen kann. Sie werden das Ergebnis akzeptieren müssen und ich muss dir gratulieren - du behälst deinen Posten hier. Niemand freut sich darüber mehr als ich, Severus. Allerdings muss ich dir auch sagen, dass es für mich ein Rätsel ist, wie Miss Donnelly in der kurzen Zeit zu dieser Einstellung gekommen ist. Deshalb möchte ich dir dringend raten, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein. Miss Donnelly jedenfalls hat grünes Licht gegeben. Nun habe ich die schwierige Aufgaben den Kollegen zu erklären warum unsere Schulpsychologin uns so schnell wieder verlassen hat. Na, mir wird schon etwas einfallen."

Snape achtete gar nicht auf die Erläuterungen von Dumbledore, ihn beschäftigte nur eine Frage: „Wo ist sie?"

Nun ließ der Direktor sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken. „Sie ist weg, Severus. Gleich nachdem sie mir das Gutachten gegeben hat, ist sie abgereist."

„Abgereist..." echote Snape kraftlos.

„Ja, aber sie hat noch etwas hiergelassen. Ich soll es dir geben."

Er zog nun einen Brief hervor. Der Umschlag sah etwas fleckig aus. Fast so, als wäre er nass geworden. Dumbledore hielt seinem Freund den Umschlag hin und dieser starrte ihn an, als sei er eine gefährliche Bombe.

Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Brief und verharrte dann völlig planlos.

„Ich werde mich dann mal um...um die Inspektion unserer neuen Absperrgitter für die Peitschende Weide kümmern, ich denke ich werde dafür ungefähr..." er sah auf die Uhr, „nun, ...etwa eine halbe Stunde brauchen. Danach werde ich zurück sein und dann müsstest du dich auch auf den Weg zu deinem Unterricht machen."

Damit verließ er den Raum und blickte nur noch einmal flüchtig zu einem geknickten Snape hinüber. Der Umschlag hatte nun oft genug von der linken zur rechten Hand und umgekehrt gewechselt, beschloß Snape und er öffnete ihn nun vorsichtig.

Darin lag ein einzelnes Blatt. Er zog es langsam heraus und atmete tief durch, bevor er zu lesen begann:

_Lieber Severus,_

_jetzt, wo du nicht mehr mein Patient bist, hoffe ich, es ist für dich in Ordnung, wenn ich dich mit Vornamen anspreche._

_Wie du siehst, habe ich deinem Wunsch entsprochen und unsere Therapie ein wenig abgekürzt. __Mit diesem Gutachten müsste dein Wunsch, als Lehrer weiter tätig zu, sein erfüllt sein. __Ich hoffe, das ist etwas, worüber du dich einmal von ganzem Herzen freuen kannst._

_Das du auf ein schnelles Ende der Behandlung gedrängt hast, war für mich sehr schmerzlich. __Es ist aber nicht nur so, dass ich das Gefühl habe, nicht meiner Aufgabe nachgekommen zu sein, sondern der Schmerz rührt von etwas anderem her._

_Selbst in diesem Brief darüber zu schreiben fällt mir schwer. __Mir ist das schlimmste passiert, was einer Therapeutin passieren kann._

_Ich habe mich in meinen Patienten verliebt._

_Ja, du hast richtig gelesen._

_Vielleicht hätte ich es dir mehr zeigen sollen, aber durch deine Abweisung mir gegenüber habe ich jeglichen Mut verloren und fühle mich zu sehr befangen, um weiter als deine Therapeutin tätig zu sein._

_Wahrscheinlich lachst du mich jetzt aus - und ich hätte es ja auch nicht besser verdient. __Aber ich wollte, dass du es weißt. __Leider bin ich zu feige, es dir von Angsicht zu Angesicht zu sagen._

_Ich wünsche dir, dass du doch noch Ruhe und Glück in deinem Leben findest._

_Meines werde ich nun völlig neu ordnen müssen._

_Kirsten_

_P.S. _

_Ich habe dieses Gutachten erstellt und werde es vor jedermann vertreten. Lass mich nicht zum Lügner werden!_

Severus Snape faltete den Brief zusammen und saß still da. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er noch zwanzig Minuten einer Vergangenheit nachtrauern durfte, die völlig anders hätte verlaufen können, wenn er nicht so ein Idiot gewesen wäre.

Danach würde er sich in eine neue Zukunft aufmachen. Er wollte Kirsten Donnelly nicht zur Lügnerin stempeln.

Er würde alles dafür unternehmen, dass sie mit ihrer Einschätzung von ihm recht behalten sollte...auch freundlicher und zufriedener werden.

Und er würde sie suchen, um ihr zu beweisen, dass er sie nicht für ihr Geständnis ausgelacht hatte. Er wollte ihr zeigen wie glücklich er darüber war.

Dieses Kapitel seines Lebens sollte nicht so zu ende gehen...

tbc


	10. Die Anordnung Kap10

**Kapitel 10**

Albus Dumbledore hatte ihm tatsächlich genau eine halbe Stunde Zeit gegeben, um über die Dinge nachzudenken.

Mit einem neugierigen Blick sah er seinen jüngeren Freund nun an, nachdem er vorsichtig sein Büro betreten hatte.

Snape schien ihn gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Selten hatte der Direktor seinen Schützling so abwesend erlebt.

„Severus, es ist langsam Zeit...," sagte er behutsam.

Der Zaubertranklehrer schreckte ein wenig zusammen und sah seinen Mentor überrascht an.

„Für deinen Unterricht," fügte der alte Mann erklärend an.

„Ah – ja, mein Unterricht..." sagte Snape langsam.

Er erhob sich und steckte den Brief, den er die ganze Zeit über in den Händen gehalten hatte in eine Tasche seines Umhangs.

Der alte Mann sah ihn forschend an, offenbar in der Hoffnung, dass er ihm vielleicht irgendetwas über den Inhalt des Briefes erzählen würde.

Er war jedoch nicht weiter erstaunt darüber, dass sein eigenwilliger Freund sich darüber ausschwieg.

„Ich gehe dann jetzt," erklärte dieser kurzangebunden und verließ eilig das Büro des Direktors.

Dumbledore ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich ermüdet auf seinen Stuhl.

Na, dieser Tag konnte ja heiter werden.

Kaum hatte er begonnen, war der Schulleiter bereits völlig erschöpft.

Vielleicht brauchte er einfach mal Urlaub.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu ende gedacht, kam ihm eine Idee. Er hoffte damit zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen zu können.

Severus Snape eilte die Gänge entlang und hastete die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter.

Vor der Tür seines Klassenraumes angelangt, warf er nur einen kurzen Blick dorthin.

Natürlich hätte er so schnell wie möglich diese durchschreiten müssen und diesen nichtsnutzigen Schülern Zaubertrankwissen einimpfen sollen.

Aber sein Ziel war ein anderes.

Also ging er schnell den Flur entlang, an seinem Privatgemach vorbei, bis er bei der nächsten Tür angelangt war.

Es war genauso, wie er erwartet hatte.

Etliche Hauselfen waren mit dem Packen von Möbelstücken beschäftigt.

Argus Filch stand dabei und gab ihnen Befehle, während er Mrs. Norris, die er auf dem Arm hielt, mit einer Hand am Hals kraulte.

Die Katze war es auch, die Snape zuerst bemerkte. Mit einem kurzen Fauchen sprang sie aus Filchs Arm, ging mit hocherhobenem Schwanz und abfälligem Blick am Zaubertrankmeister vorbei und verschwand aus dem Raum.

„Ah Severus, komm rein – die Hauselfen können jede helfende Hand brauchen."

Snape sah den Hausmeister skeptisch an. Schließlich riss er sich selbst nicht gerade ein Bein aus, um ihnen zu helfen.

Filch lugte jetzt in den dunklen Flur, um zu sehen, wohin Mrs. Norris so plötzlich verschwunden war.

Dann grinste er hämisch:

„Sie ist ein kluges Tier – kaum sieht sie dich, nimmt sie Reißaus."

Snape stöhnte innerlich auf.

So durchtrieben diese Katze auch war, er konnte trotzdem nicht verstehen, wie sie sich zu einem Menschen wie Filch hingezogen fühlen konnte.

„Ist es nicht ein Jammer, dass dieses Zuckerpüppchen uns so schnell wieder verlassen hat?" fragte der Hausmeister nun mit glitzernden Augen. Dann fügte er an:

„Miss Donnelly und ich...wir hätten noch soviel Spaß zusammen haben können."

Ein Gefühl von Ekel stieg in Snape auf.

„Dann sollte es dich nicht stören, dass sie weg ist. Du hattest doch auch vorher schon mit ihr Spaß, obwohl sie gar nicht anwesend war," sagte er bissig.

Filch, der die Ironie keineswegs verstanden hatte, grinste nun süffisant.

„Stimmt. Hauptsache man hat eine gute Phantasie. Hab ich dir schon von meinem letzten Traum mit ihr erzählt. Sie war eine richtige Wildkatze..."

Severus Snape stand da und spürte wie der unwiderstehliche Drang in ihm aufstieg, seinem Gegenüber einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen.

Im Geiste sah er Filch sich ungläubig an die getroffene Stelle fassen, um dann wie ein Brett umzufallen und mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Kerkerboden aufzuschlagen.

'Schlag ihn! Schlag ihn!' hechelte Snapes innere Stimme.

Er versuchte seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schließlich konnte er nicht, nachdem Kirsten ihm bescheinigt hatte emotional ausgeglichen zu sein, direkt den Nächstbesten k.o. schlagen.

Aber es handelte sich hier um Filch, der seiner dreckigen Phantasie freien Lauf ließ und Kirsten damit in den Schmutz zog. Vielleicht sollte er in diesem Fall doch eine Ausnahme machen und von seinem neuen Pfad der Tugend abweichen?

'Schlag ihn! Schlag ihn!" begann die Stimme wieder ihren Singsang.

„Hör auf damit!" brüllte er nun und war sich eigentlich nicht ganz sicher, ob er nun Filch, oder seine innere Stimme damit mundtot machen wollte.

Auf Filch hatte Snapes Ausbruch jedoch genau die richtige Wirkung erzielt.

Er klappte den Mund zu und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„O.K. Dann halt nicht. Ich habe hier sowieso noch eine Menge zu tun. Ich muss diese ganzen Möbel versandfertig machen. Sie müssen erst mit dem Hogwartsexpress zum Bahnhof King's Cross und von da werden sie von einer Möbelspedition weitertransportiert. Damit nichts verlorengeht habe ich jede Menge Adressaufkleber geschrieben. Vielleicht hättest du die Güte sie mir anzureichen, wenn du schon da rumstehst."

Snape drehte sich um und sah auf einem Regal tatsächlich eine Menge Aufkleber mit handgeschriebenen Adressen liegen.

Er griff nach dem Stapel und reichte ihn Filch.

Den untersten der Aufkleber hatte er unauffällig in den weiten Ärmel seines Umhangs rutschen lassen.

Filch riss ihm die Zettel förmlich aus der Hand.

Snape quittierte es mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln und spielte den Beleidigten.

„Dann gehe ich halt wieder. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du hier klarkommst. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du ja alles unter Kontrolle."

Damit verließ der Zaubertrankmeister den Raum und ließ einen grummelnden Filch zurück.

Mit eiligen Schritten machte sich Snape nun zu seinem Klassenzimmer auf.

Wieder einmal, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, kam er verspätet.

Aber das war es wert gewesen, denn schließlich hatte er bekommen was er wollte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als er am späten Nachmittag seine Wohnräume betrat, schmiss er seine Tasche mit einer kurzen Handbewegung auf den Schreibtisch und ließ sich dann auf die Couch fallen.

Wohl zum tausendsten mal an diesem Tag griff er in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog den inzwischen völlig zerknitterten Adressaufkleber heraus.

Die Worte und Zahlen darauf hatten sich längst tief in sein Gedächtnis gegraben.

Dennoch starrte er wieder auf sie, als könne allein deren Existenz eine Verbindung zu Kirsten herstellen.

Die Straße und Hausnummer sagten ihm freilich noch nichts. Als er jedoch den Namen der Stadt gelesen hatte, da hatte er wieder vor Augen gehabt, wie sie ihm erzählte, dass sie zwar in London aufgewachsen war, aber im Alter von zwölf Jahren mit ihren Eltern nach Berlin gezogen war.

Dort lebte sie noch immer.

Sie war in Deutschland geblieben. Was hatte sie wohl dazu veranlasst? Diese Banausen konnten ja noch nicht einmal einen anständigen Tee zubereiten.

Überhaupt konnte er nicht verstehen, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, unter Muggeln zu leben. Auch wenn sie eine Squib war...

Er musste an ihren missglückten Zaubertrank zurückdenken.

Wie enttäuscht sie darüber gewesen war, dass er trotz seiner Hilfe völlig unbrauchbar geworden war.

Er hätte sie trösten sollen, aber er hatte es vorgezogen sie seine harte Schale spüren zu lassen.

Wütend raufte er sich die Haare.

Ein leises Klopfen holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Er seufzte laut und erhob sich von der Couch, dabei fühlte er sich, als habe er schwere Steine in seinem Bauch.

Das Klopfen wiederholte sich sehr zaghaft.

Mit einem wütenden Ruck öffnete Snape die Tür und sah...niemanden.

Gerade wollte er die Tür mit einem heftigen Schwung ins Schloss knallen, als er eine leise Stimme von unten vernahm.

„Ähm...Sir. Verzeihung Professor Snape. Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich wollte wirklich nicht stören..."

Severus Snape sah irritiert zu Boden.

Dort stand, direkt vor seinen Füssen Snowy, der Hauself und stammelte vor sich hin.

„Jaja, schon gut. Was willst du?" fragte Snape genervt.

Snowys große Augen sahen verschreckt zum Zaubertrankmeister empor.

Dann warf er sich ein wenig in Pose und räusperte sich.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Snape den verrückten Gedanken, dass Snowy gekommen war, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass der Diebstahl eines Adressaufklebers bis zu ihm zurückverfolgt worden sei. Instinktiv griff er in seine Tasche.

Dann begann Snowy den Grund seines Erscheinens zu erklären:

„Professor Dumbledore schickt mich zu Ihnen, Sir. Ich soll Sie bitten, heute abend bei ihm vorbeizusehen. Und ich soll Ihre Antwort abwarten, Sir."

Es schien den Elfen eine Menge Mut zu kosten diesen letzten Satz anzufügen. Im Moment machte er eher den Eindruck, als wäre er am liebsten Hals über Kopf geflohen.

Wie gerne hätte Snape diese Schwäche ausgenutzt und dem Hauself noch mehr Angst eingejagt. Aber dem neuen Snape war dies zuwider.

„Danke...ähm, Snowy. Sag dem Direktor ich werde heute abend bei ihm erscheinen." Dann schloss er schnell die Tür.

Der Hauself, der noch vor ein paar Sekunden am liebsten die Beine in die Hand genommen hätte, stand wie versteinert vor der Tür.

'Der Master kennt meinen Namen,' ging es ihm immer wieder durch seinen kleinen Elfenkopf.

Diese, für ihn unglaubliche Neuigkeit, überbrachte er mitsamt Snapes Antwort an den Direktor.

Dieser streichelte dem immer noch verblüfften Elf behutsam über den Kopf und holte mit der anderen Hand ein Karamellbonbon aus einer Schüssel die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.

Er hielt Snowy das Bonbon als Dank hin und lächelte dann in sich hinein, während der Elf langsam das Büro verließ.

„Tja, Severus, ich hatte dich ja gebeten sie alle zu überraschen. Mit diesem kleinen Elfen hast du den Anfang gemacht, aber ich hoffe, dabei wird es nicht bleiben," sprach er zu sich selbst.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als der Abend näher rückte, wurde Snape merklich nervöser.

'Du drehst langsam echt am Rad. Jetzt bist du schon aufgeregt, weil du eine Verabredung mit einem alten Mann hast', bemerkte seine innere Stimme zynisch.

Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte jedoch das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sich irgendetwas anbahnte.

Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Tatsache, das sein alter Freund Dumbledore ihn in letzter Zeit belogen hatte. Ein Mensch wie Snape konnte dies nur schwer verzeihen...eigentlich gar nicht, denn ein stilles Mißtrauen blieb, obwohl ihm klar war, dass Dumbledore eigentlich keine andere Wahl geblieben war.

Dennoch hielt es Snape für besser, mit geschärften Sinnen zu diesem Treffen zu erscheinen.

Prüfend sah er eine Flasche Wein an, die er für besondere Anlässe aufbewahrt hatte.

Vielleicht wäre es ein guter Zeitpunkt sie bei ihrem Treffen zu öffnen.

Er selbst würde sich mit dem Trinken einfach ein wenig zurückhalten.

Es konnte jedoch nicht schaden, wenn die Sinne seines Mentors ein wenig durch den Wein benebelt würden.

Dies schien ihm ein guter Plan.

Er beinhaltete zwar eine List, aber schließlich würde er es Dumbledore selbst überlassen, wieviel von dem Wein er konsumierte.

Und wenn es sich doch lediglich um ein Treffen unter Freunden handelte...nun, dann kam der Wein umso besser.

Er griff nach der Flasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Direktor.

Nur wenige Leute kannten den Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Privaträumen.

Die meisten Treffen fanden ohnehin in Dumbledores Büro statt.

Für Snape hatte der Direktor jedoch schon vor Jahren eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Severus war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als der Direktor ihn das erste mal zu sich eingeladen hatte.

Inzwischen war ihm jedoch der wahre Grund dafür klar geworden.

Dumbledore wollte seinem ungeselligen Freund so die Möglichkeit geben, ihre Treffen jederzeit zu beenden.

Als Gast war es seine Entscheidung, wann er ging.

Snape in die Rolle des Gastgebers zu drängen, barg die Gefahr, irgendwann einen Rausschmiß zu riskieren...oder einen mühsam beherrschten Gastgeber ertragen zu müssen.

Auch dies hatten sie schon hinter sich, und Dumbledore schien keinen Wert auf eine Wiederholung dieser Erfahrung zu legen. Also waren sämtliche freundschaftlichen Treffen in den privaten Räumen des älteren Mannes anberaumt worden.

Zwar hatte der Direktor es nie ausdrücklich erwähnt, trotzdem achtete Snape stets darauf, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, wenn er die Räume des Freundes betrat.

Nun warf er einen kurzen Blick nach Links und Rechts, bevor er an die Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein," rief Dumbledore sofort.

Snape betrat das Heiligtum seines Mentors und schloß die Tür schnell hinter sich.

Dumbledore saß wie immer, wenn sie sich hier trafen, in einem hohen Lehnstuhl vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer.

Vor ihm, auf einem kleinen Tisch, stand ein Gebilde aus reinem Glas, in dem anscheinend nur Dumbledore selbst etwas erkennen konnte.

Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, aber Snape war inzwischen klar geworden, dass dies eine Art Überwachungskamera für Dumbledores Büro war.

Sobald jemand dort um Einlass bat, apparierte der Direktor sofort dorthin.

Somit erschien der Eindruck, er sei dort stets anwesend.

Anscheinend glaubten die meisten seiner Kollegen wirklich, der Direktor würde dort wohnen.

Snape wusste es besser, aber wie beiden klar war, würde er es niemals jemandem verraten.

Dumbledore schaute nun von seinem Buch auf und sah seinen Gast freundlich an.

„Severus, schön, dass du meiner Einladung nachgekommen bist. Setz dich doch – bitte setz dich."

Er deutete auf einen anderen Lehnstuhl, der etwas schräg zu seinem eigenen stand.

Snape setze sich und stellte die Flasche Wein vor den Professor auf den Tisch.

Dieser warf einen Blick darauf.

„Oh, du hast mir etwas mitgebracht. Hmm, du willst einen alten Mann doch nicht etwa betrunken machen?" Er lächelte zwar bei diesen Worten, aber Snape entging nicht, dass der Direktor ihn abschätzend ansah.

Der Zaubertrankmeister fühlte sich etwas ertappt.

Er räusperte sich und sagte:

„Aber nein. Ich werde dir dabei helfen sie zu leeren, falls du sie jetzt öffnen möchtest."

Nun grinste Dumbledore übers ganze Gesicht.

Die Absicht seines Freundes wurde durch seine Eile nur noch unterstrichen.

Aber gut – er sollte seinen Willen haben – schließlich hatte Dumbledore nichts zu verbergen.

Mit ein paar Handgriffen holte er einen Korkenzieher und zwei Weingläser hervor und schenkte ihnen beiden ein.

Dumbledore hob das Glas und kostete den Wein.

Still beobachtete er, wie sein Gegenüber lediglich ein wenig an seinem Glas nippte.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dich hierher gebeten habe," begab der Direktor sich nun in die Offensive.

Snape hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Er hoffte inständig, dass der alte Mann ihm nicht wieder einen Vortrag über seine verflossene Liebe halten würde.

„Nun, ich mache es kurz. Denn ich weiß, dass du es schätzt, wenn man schnell zum Punkt kommt."

Snape sah ihn abwartend an.

Offensichtlich machte sein Freund nun eine extra lange Pause, um die ganze Aufmerksamkeit seines Zuhörers zu gewinnen.

'Dann komm doch auch endlich zum Punkt,' dachte Snape und ärgerte sich darüber, wie genau der alte Mann ihn kannte.

Dumbledore war der einzige, der sich immer wieder erlaubte, den mürrischen, dunklen Zaubertrankmeister ein wenig zu ärgern.

„Wenn du mich jetzt fragst, ob ich ein Bonbon möchte, dann schreie ich," drohte Snape seinem Gegenüber nun an.

Der Direktor erlaubte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

„Schrei ruhig. Wie du weißt, sind über diese Räume mehrere Schallzauber gelegt. Sonst wäre mein geheimes Domizil wohl auch schon längst aufgeflogen."

Snape lachte rau auf, denn wie Dumbledore ihm einmal verraten hatte, hörte er für sein Leben gerne Arien aus verschiedenen bekannten Muggelopern.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du endlich weitersprichst?" fragte Snape nun ergeben.

Dumbledore sah seinem Freund fest in die Augen.

„'Ja' sagen," erwiderte er nun schlicht.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„'Ja' sagen?" fragte er entgeistert.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Nach dem, was du mir in letzter Zeit angetan hast, erwartest du doch nicht wirklich, dass ich blindlings zu irgendetwas 'ja' sage."

Er hatte dies in einem sehr aggressiven Tonfall gesagt und Dumbledore schienen seine Vorwürfe wirklich sehr nahe zu gehen.

Erneut griff er zu seinem Weinglas und trank einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Ist ja schon gut. Beruhige dich. Ich werde es dir erklären...aber danach, hoffe ich auf ein 'Ja' von dir. Aber erst möchte ich dir eine andere Frage stellen."

Snape stöhnte innerlich.

Hatte dieser Mann eigentlich einen Kurs belegt – 'wie halte ich meine Mitmenschen möglichst lange am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.'

Dumbledore drehte nachdenklich sein Glas in der Hand und fragte dann leise, ohne sein Gegenüber anzusehen:

„Kannst du der Anordnung, die ich in die Welt gesetzt habe, immer noch nichts Positives abgewinnen?"

Nun stockte Snape abermals der Atem.

Allein die Erwähnung dieser 'Anordnung' ließ ihm die Galle hochkommen. Aber er wusste natürlich worauf der Direktor hinauswollte. Und Lügen kam für ihn in diesem Zusammenhang nicht in Frage, also knirschte er kaum hörbar durch die Zähne:

„Tja, etwas Gutes hatte die Sache tatsächlich," zu mehr war er jedoch nicht zu bewegen, dies sah sogar Dumbledore ein und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

Snape sah nun, wie der Direktor abermals an seinem Wein trank.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an und sagte dann schon wesentlich beschwingter:

„Siehst du Severus, ich beuge mich gerne deinem Wunsch und spreche dem Wein fleissig zu. Um was ich dich bitten möchte, ist auch in deinem Interesse, also habe ich nichts zu verbergen."

'Auch in meinem Interesse, dass hast du auch gesagt, als du mir eine Psychologin auf den Hals gehetzt hast,' dachte Snape wütend.

Sofort verwandelte sich diese Wut in seinem Inneren in ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Eine merkwürdige Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, als er an seine Psychologin – an Kirsten – dachte.

Nun war es an ihm, einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Wein zu nehmen, in der Hoffnung, den Schmerz über ihren Verlust wenigstens ein bißchen zu betäuben.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn.

'Na toll – ich bin für ihn ein offenes Buch,' durchfuhr es Snape.

Er blickte an sich hinunter, ob auf seinem Umhang vielleicht eine Zielscheibe auf Herzhöhe aufleuchtete.

Darüber würde mit Sicherheit noch eine Schrift auftauchen:

_Zaubertrankmeister - verliebt und zum Abschuss freigegeben_

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um diesen hirnrissigen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Der Direktor holte nun tief Luft und begann:

„Severus, ich möchte, dass du mich zu einem Seminar begleitest..."

Der Meister der Zaubertränke blickte seinen Mentor nun unverhohlen erbost an.

„Ein Seminar," wiederholte er misstrauisch, „Laß mich raten – du möchtest, dass ich meine Therapie in irgendeinem psychologischen Seminar fortsetze, Albus, das ist wirklich..."

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Junger Freund, halt die Luft an, bevor du mir aus Versehen einen Fluch anhängst, hör mich doch bitte zu ende an!"

Snape verstummte.

Er gab sich Mühe zu verbergen, dass ihm sein Ausbruch nun eher peinlich war, und setzte eine undurchdringliche Snape-Miene auf.

Dumbledore nahm es enttäuscht zur Kenntnis.

„Also..." fuhr er nun vorsichtiger fort,

„es handelt sich um ein Seminar über das Thema 'Wie man mit sozialen Unterschieden umgeht und Soziale Brennpunkte entschärft.' Es ist ein Kurs, der speziell für Lehrer an staatlichen Schulen gegeben wird."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Snape die Bedeutung dieser Worte eingänglich wurde.

„Staatliche Schulen? Du meinst Muggelschulen!" sagte er dann lauter als beabsichtigt.

Dumbledore verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, ganz richtig. Es handelt sich um ein Muggelseminar. Trotzdem kannst du nicht verleugnen, dass es auch an Zaubereischulen ein ähnliches Problem gibt. Es gibt Muggelstämmige, Reinblüter und ebenso Squibs, die an einer Schule wie dieser zusammentreffen. Außerdem gibt es auch bei uns Familien, die finanziell schlechter dastehen, als andere. Bei uns gibt es derlei Seminare nicht – genausowenig, wie psychologische Studien zu dem Thema. Aber ich denke, dass dieses Thema auch für uns relevant ist, und so werden du und ich, die Vorreiter auf diesem Gebiet werden."

Snape knirschte nun unüberhörbar mit den Zähnen.

Dumbledore verzog qualvoll das Gesicht und griff nach einem Schokobonbon um seine Nerven ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Für dich scheint das ja schon beschlossene Sache zu sein. Aber was ist, wenn ich 'nein' sage? Nur weil ich zugestimmt habe, ein wenig...selbstbeherrschter zu werden, bin ich noch lange nicht bereit, mich zum Gespött der Schule zu machen."

„Gespött?," ereiferte sich nun Dumbledore, dem die Wirkung des Weins langsam anzumerken war.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass ich mich zum Gespött mache, wenn ich auch ohne deine Unterstützung an diesem Seminar teilnehme?"

„Bei dir ist das was anderes," grummelte Snape.

„Ach ja? Und warum? Kannst du mir das bitte erklären?"

Snape kam nun tatsächlich in Erklärungsnot.

Ein weiterer Schluck Wein musste dafür sorgen, dass er Zeit hatte, seine nächsten Worte zu überdenken.

„Nun, weil du eben...der Direktor bist. Und weil man so etwas von dir erwartet. Von mir aber eben nicht..."

„Ach so. Du meinst von mir erwartet man, dass ich mich zum Deppen mache."

Snape schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht! Jetzt versteh mich doch richtig...du warst schon immer um das Wohl der anderen besorgt. Diese Rolle gehört bei mir nun wirklich nicht zum Standardrepertoire."

„Dann mach es dazu," sagte Dumbledore nun leise. Sein Tonfall ließ jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass er in dieser Frage keinen Millimeter mehr nachgeben würde.

Snape rieb sich die Augen, als er merkte wie pochende Kopfschmerzen sich hinter seiner Stirn breitmachten.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn schweigend. Severus tat ihm in diesem Augenblick unendlich leid, dennoch wurde es Zeit für den nächsten Schlag.

Der Direktor war sehr gespannt, wie sein jüngeres Gegenüber darauf reagiern würde.

„Also, wir werden übermorgen in aller Frühe von Heathrow aus abfliegen."

Snape lugte nun zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.

„Von Heathrow? Findet das Seminar nicht in England statt?"

Dumbledore griff nach der Weinflasche und schenkte sich erneut ein, obwohl sein Glas noch nicht völlig geleert war.

Er nutzte diese Ablenkung um seinem Freund bei den nächsten Worten nicht direkt in die Augen blicken zu müssen.

Er vermutete, dass Severus ihn in der langen Zeit ihrer Freundschaft inzwischen genausogut durchschauen konnte, wie er ihn.

„Nein. Es findet in Deutschland statt. Genauer gesagt – in Berlin."

Als Severus nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nicht reagiert hatte, schaute der Direktor ihn prüfend an.

In seinem Gesicht las er etwas, dass er dort lange nicht gesehen hatte.

Es war Verletzlichkeit, gepaart mit ungläubiger Verblüffung und...ja, so unglaublich es auch schien...Freude.

„Berlin?," wiederholte Snape nun leise.

„Äh, ja...Berlin. Ich dachte, es wäre wesentlich bequemer, und vor allem unaufälliger, wenn wir mit einem Flugzeug dorthinreisen. Geht ja auch viel schneller," redete Dumbledore vor sich hin.

„Wir fliegen also übermorgen nach Berlin," wiederholte Snape nun noch einmal.

Dumbledore wurde langsam etwas unheimlich zumute.

„Severus, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich sollte dann vielleicht gehen, schließlich muss ich noch packen."

Dumbledore war nun völlig perplex.

„Aber dafür hast du doch morgen noch genug Zeit..."

Snape war jedoch schon aufgestanden und kippte den Rest seines Weines auf ex hinunter.

Der ältere Mann musste nun doch ein wenig in sich hineinlachen.

Er konnte verstehen, dass Severus nach dieser Nachricht völlig aus dem Häuschen war, aber natürlich versuchte dieser es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Dem Direktor jedoch entging seine Nervosität ganz und gar nicht.

Gerne hätte er seinem jungen Freund noch den Rest mitgeteilt, aber dieser hatte es plötzlich so eilig zu gehen, dass er es wohl auf später verschieben musste.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape hastete durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.

Seine Schritte federten beschwingt über die Flure.

Eigenartig, wo er sich doch so mit dem Alkohol zurückgehalten hatte.

Sollte dieser Zustand etwa nicht allein vom Weingenuss verursacht worden sein?

Nein, was für eine Frage.

Sich selbst musste er es einfach eingestehen.

Er flog nach Berlin.

Er flog zu Kirsten.

Er flog zu seiner Liebe.

Er flog zu einem...Seminar...verflucht!

Warum war ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen?

Wenn er mit Dumbledore die ganze Zeit auf diesem Seminar war, blieb wohl kaum Gelegenheit sie ausfindig zu machen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er sich in Dumbledores Augen mehr als eigenartig verhalten haben musste, nach dessen Ankündigung.

Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal erkundigt wie lange das Seminar dauern würde.

Einzig und allein die Tatsache, in Kirstens Heimatstadt zu fliegen, hatte seine Gedanken bestimmt.

Plötzlich wurden ihm die Gänge von Hogwarts zu eng.

Er musste raus hier.

Eilig hastete er zum Schloßportal und verließ das Gebäude.

Als er über die Wiese vor dem Schloß schritt, atmete er tief durch und blickte zum Sternenhimmel empor.

Tausende Lichter schienen auf ihn niederzufunkeln.

Aber sein Hauptaugenmerk galt dem Mond.

Es war nicht mehr der Vollmond, dem er noch vor ein paar Tagen, mit ihr zusammen, entgegengeflogen war.

Aber auch, wenn dieser nun im Abnehmen begriffen war, so tröstete Severus der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht ebenso zu ihm hinauf sah wie er...und vielleicht...nur vielleicht...dabei an ihn dachte.

TBC


	11. Die Anordnung Kap11

**Kapitel 11**

Der Unterricht zog sich quälend langsam dahin. Während seine Schüler in nervöser Anspannung versuchten die Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge in ihre Kessel zu geben, musste Snape das ein oder andere Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Du starrst ihn an," zischte Anne Keenan ihre Freundin Vivian Lang an.

Vivian schlug ertappt die Augen nieder. „Ist gar nicht wahr," dementierte sie sofort. Ihre Freundin lächelte sie nur ironisch an. Vivian versuchte sich wieder auf die korrekte Herstellung ihres Trankes zu konzentrieren. Natürlich hatte ihre Freundin, wie meistens, recht gehabt.

Sie hatte ihn beobachtet. Er war faszinierend.

Das Mädchen merkte, wie ihm bei diesem Gedanken plötzlich ganz heiß wurde. Aber das war es nicht allein, was ihr Interesse geweckt hatte. Eine Veränderung war in ihrem Lehrer vorgegangen. Er schien ihr sehr abwesend zu sein. Allein aus diesem Grund hatte sie sich überhaupt getraut, ihn etwas länger ins Visir zu nehmen.

Er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. Ihre Freundin Anne machte sich gerne über alles und jeden lustig – auch über Vivian. Es stand also nicht zur Frage, dass sie mit ihr über die Veränderungen, die sie an ihrem Lehrer bemerkt hatte, sprechen würde. Noch konnte sie aus seinem Verhalten keine wirklichen Schlüsse ziehen, aber irgendetwas ging ihm durch den Kopf - und es schien nicht unangenehm zu sein, sonst hätte man es bestimmt an seinem Verhalten den Schülern gegenüber bemerkt.

Ach, zum Teufel mit Anne!

Vivian blickte erneut zu ihrem Lehrer hinüber. Er saß an seinem Pult, ein Buch vor sich. Zwischen zwei Fingern hielt er eine Seite, als wolle er diese umblättern. Das Eigenartige war jedoch, dass er in dieser Position nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile verharrte. Sein Blick schien gar nicht auf den Seiten des Buches zu liegen, sondern fixierte einen Punkt darüber an, wo eigentlich nur noch die Tischkante zu sehen war.

Seine langen schwarzen Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht geradezu. Er sah ein wenig aus, wie ein Panther, der vor sich hindöste, jedoch jederzeit zum nächsten Sprung ansetzen konnte. Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Blick und Vivian spürte ihr Herz kräftig pochen, als diese schwarzen Augen sie auf einmal genau anvisierten.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss Lang?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang laut wie Donnerhallen durch den Klassenraum. Vivian wurde tiefrot, senkte schnell den Kopf und schüttelte ihn heftig, unfähig einen verbalen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Das hast du jetzt davon," zischte ihre Freundin ihr zu. Snape hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und kam nun langsam auf sie zu.

'Wenn er sich jetzt über mich lustig macht, sterbe ich,' durchfuhr es Vivian.

Als er direkt vor ihr stand, warf er einen Blick in ihren Kessel und sah sie dann prüfend an.

„Das sieht doch bisher ganz gut aus, aber sie sollten nun weitermachen, sie hinken ein bißchen hinterher," damit drehte er sich weg und nahm einen Kontrollgang durch die Reihen auf.

Vivian traute sich erst wieder nach geraumer Zeit zu atmen. Anne sah sie eigenartig von der Seite an.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Severus, kann ich dich gleich kurz sprechen?"

Dumbledore hatte ihm auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen diese Worte zugeraunt. Der Zaubertranklehrer hatte ihm kurz zugenickt und wartete nun bis der Lehrertisch sich geleert hatte. Da die anderen im Gegensatz zu ihm noch Unterricht hatten, konnten Dumbledore und er ihr Gespräch ebensogut in der großen Halle führen. Als die anderen gegangen waren, stand er auf und setzte sich direkt neben den Direktor. Es war eigentlich der Platz von Minerva und er hoffte, dass sein Umhang nicht hinterher voller Katzenhaare wäre.

Dumbledore war bereits bei seinem zweiten Nachtisch. Aus der Fülle der angebotenen Desserts hatte dieser immer Mühe nur einen einzigen auszuwählen. Seit einiger Zeit hatte er dieses Unterfangen einfach aufgegeben und futterte sich quer durch jeden hindurch. Snape beobachtete es stirnrunzelnd. Der Direktor sah widerstrebend von seiner Erdbeerquarkcreme auf und lächelte Snape an.

„Hast du tatsächlich schon gepackt?" fragte er ihn nun.

„Nein," gab Snape kurzangebunden zurück.

Sein hastiger Aufbruch vom Vortag war ihm immer noch unangenehm, aber seinen Freund nun auch noch anzulügen kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Das er jedoch die halbe Nacht den Mond angestarrt hatte, würde er ihm mit Sicherheit auch nicht erzählen. Womöglich würde Dumbledore noch glauben, er sei von Remus gebissen worden.

„Nun, das ist gut. Ich wollte dich nämlich nocheinmal daran erinnern, dass wir uns ab morgen, für ein paar Tage unter Muggeln aufhalten werden. Hast du passende Garderobe dafür?"

Automatisch sah Snape an sich herunter. Die Worte von Kirsten kamen ihm in den Kopf:

„_Sie sind so groß und...dunkel."_

Tja, große Muggel gab es ja nun auch – und dunkel kleideten sich manche gewiß auch. Dennoch hatte Dumbledore bestimmt recht. Er musste versuchen so wenig aufzufallen wie möglich.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann hast du heute Nachmittag frei," begann Dumbledore nun vorsichtig, „wie wäre es, wenn du die Zeit nutzt und dich nach London aufmachst. Ich kann dir gerne die Adressen einiger hervorragender Herrenausstatter geben."

Snape nickte stumm. Dann räusperte er sich: „Albus, wie lange wird dieses Seminar dauern?"

Der Direktor lächelte ihn plötzlich an. „Wir werden uns drei Tage in Berlin aufhalten."

Snape nickte abermals. „Und wer wird uns hier vertreten?"

„Nun, als stellvertretende Direktorin wird Minerva natürlich meine Aufgaben übernehmen. Dein Unterricht wird ausfallen, da ich auf die Schnelle keinen Ersatz gefunden habe."

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht doch hierbleiben," dachte Snape laut nach. Dumbledore sah ihn entgeistert an: „Nun gönn den Schülern doch auch mal was, Severus. Du warst in all den Jahren noch nie krank, oder aus irgendeinem anderen Grund abwesend. Lass sie dich ruhig mal vermissen, sie werden es überleben."

Nun war es an Snape völlig entgeistert zu gucken. Was sollte denn das für ein Scherz sein? Kein Mensch würde ihn vermissen – ganz bestimmt kein Schüler. „Gut, dann werde ich mich mal auf den Weg machen. London liegt ja nicht gerade um die Ecke."

„Wirst du denn nicht apparieren?"

„Nein, ich denke, ich werde mit dem Zug fahren...so kann ich schon mal Muggelreisemethoden üben, nicht wahr?"

Der ältere Mann nickte wissend. Zum Apparieren musste man seine Gedanken zusammenhalten, sonst kam man am Ende noch ganz woanders hin, als man beabsichtigt hatte.

Offenbar war es mit der Konzentration von Severus zur Zeit nicht allzuweit her, wenn er schon lieber die Finger vom Apparieren ließ.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In London angekommen, machte sich Snape sofort zu der ersten Adresse auf, die Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte. Er hoffte inständig dort bereits alles zu finden, was er benötigte, denn er hatte keinerlei Nerv dazu, die halbe Stadt abzuklappern. Als er den nicht sehr grossen, aber gediegenen Laden betrat, atmete er tief durch und begann sich umzusehen.

Fast im gleichen Augenblick kam ein kleiner Mann angerannt, der nun in einem perfekten Anzug mit einem perfekten Lächeln vor ihm stand.

„Sir, darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Snape starrte auf den Zwerg hinab und sagte dann ruppig. „Ich brauche Anziehsachen."

Der Mann sah von unten her kritisch an Snapes Kleidung empor und sagte dann leise: „Ja, das sehe ich."

Snape schnaubte. Immerhin hatte er schon seinen heißgeliebten Umhang in Hogwarts gelassen. Dieser war selbst für London zu auffällig. Er musste ja zugeben, dass das schwarze Hemd und die gleichfarbige Hose, die er darunter trug, schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten.

Trotzdem stieg der nervige kleine Mann, mit seiner Bemerkung nicht gerade in Snapes Beliebtheitsskala. „Nun, vielleicht dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass ich Ihnen einige Sachen bringe, während Sie hier warten und einen Tee trinken?"

Snape nickte. 'Abwarten und Teetrinken – na klasse.'

„Was brauchen Sie denn? Einen Anzug? Hemden? Hosen? Sakko?"

Snape war sich sicher, dass er im Ansehen dieses Verkäufers ohnehin nicht weiter sinken konnte, also sagte er schlicht: „Alles!"

Nun schlich sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Verkäufers. „Und wie gedenken Sie zu zahlen?" fragte er dann misstrauisch. Selbst Snape ahnte, dass diese Frage normalerweise am Ende einer Beratung stand. „Mit Gold," antwortete er schnarrend.

Der Mann sah ihn unverständig an. Snape schnaubte wütend. „Ich werde bar bezahlen. Möchten Sie das Geld vielleicht sehen, bevor Sie sich die Mühe machen hier Ihren Job zu tun?"

Nun wurde der Verkäufer puterrot. „Nein Sir. Natürlich nicht. Bitte verzeihen Sie. Machen Sie es sich bequem. Ich bin in Nullkommanichts zurück." Dann eilte er davon.

Snape ließ sich in einen der safrangelben, gepolsterten Sessel sinken und kurz darauf kam eine junge Frau, die ihm eine Tasse Tee auf einem Tablett brachte. Er nickte ihr zum Dank kurz zu und wartete auf den Verkäufer.

„Ich denke, das müsste die richtige Grösse sein."

Ein weiteres mal schaute er Snape abschätzend an. Dann präsentierte er ihm mehrere Kleidungsstücke und bat seinen Kunden zur Umkleidekabine. Bevor dieser den Vorhang zuzog, wandte er sich noch einmal an den Verkäufer. „Danke. Ich komme dann hier alleine klar. Falls es ein Problem gibt, werde ich Sie rufen."

Der kleine Verkäufer sah aus, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Natürlich war es Taktik, seinen Kunden Honig ums Maul zu schmieren, während sie die Sachen anprobierten. Und nun sollte er einfach das Feld räumen? Nun, der Kunde war König, also machte er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub. Snape stand in der engen Umkleidekabine und atmete tief durch. Jetzt bloß nicht die Nerven verlieren. Schließlich tat er dies in erster Linie für Kirsten. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er längst neue Klamotten brauchte.

Während er sein Hemd und seine Hose auszog, hörte er erneut den Verkäufer sprechen. Merlin sei dank sprach er offensichtlich nicht mit ihm. Offenbar hatten neue Kunden den Laden betreten und Snape hörte mit einem halben Ohr, wie der Verkäufer einen anderen Herrn in die Umkleidekabine nebenan komplimentierte und um Geduld bat, bis er die Hose, die zur Änderung gegeben worden war, geholt hatte.

Der Verkäufer hatte ihm ein burgunderrotes Hemd zum schwarzen Anzug gelegt und Snape beschloß, diese Kombination als erstes anzuprobieren. Als er die Sachen anhatte, schaute er sich selbstkritisch an.

'Gar nicht so übel', dachte er und griff mutig zu den beiden Krawatten, die in die nähere Auswahl fielen. Sämtliche bunte Krawatten strafte er mit Nichtbeachtung und so hatte er eine schwarze in der rechten Hand und eine schwarze mit kleinen weißen Punkten in der linken Hand. Nebenan war wohl gerade die Hose gereicht worden, denn der Mann bedankte sich kurz und fragte nach einem Gürtel, den er im Schaufenster gesehen habe.

Der Verkäufer versicherte, dass es kein Problem sei in die Schaufensterdekoration zu steigen, es würde lediglich einige Minuten dauern, bis er das Gewünschte geholt hätte. Snape beschloß seine Kabine zu verlassen, um einige Schritte zurücktreten zu können und so ein besseres Gesamtbild zu haben. Immerhin war der Verkäufer beschäftigt und der Kerl nebenan würde wohl geduldig auf diesen Gürtel warten.

Schwungvoll schob er also den Vorhang beiseite und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Dann hielt er erst die eine, und schließlich die andere Krawatte vor sich. Ein stirnrunzelnder Snape sah ihm, im Spiegel der Umkleidekabine, entgegen.

„Ich würde die ohne Punkte nehmen," erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Ertappt drehte er sich herum. Fest in dem Glauben allein zu sein, hatte er sich mächtig erschrocken. Jetzt registrierte er, dass diese Stimme ihm bekannt vorkam.

Als er das junge Mädchen dort auf einem gepolsterten Stuhl sitzen sah, brauchte er einen Moment, um sich klar zu werden, wo er sie sonst immer sah. Aber natürlich, in seinem Klassenraum, wo auch sonst?

„Miss Lang," sagte er erstaunt, „wie kommen Sie denn hierher?"

Vivian Lang zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Mit dem Zug. Ich darf ja leider noch nicht apparieren."

„Ich meine, was machen Sie denn hier?" versuchte er es erneut.

„Ich äh...warte hier," sagte sie nun unsicher, ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden.

„Auf mich," ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Mannes, der neben Snape in der Kabine beherbergt war. Auch dieser hatte nun den Vorhang zur Seite geschoben und kam, mit einer Hand die offene Hose festhaltend auf Snape zu. Die freie Hand streckte er ihm nun zum Gruß entgegen.

„Victor Lang, ich bin der Vater dieser hübschen jungen Dame," stellte er sich nun vor.

Snape zögerte einen Moment, dann ergriff er die Hand des Mannes.

„Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts" stellte er sich dann widerwillig vor.

„Ach, Sie sind das..." sagte Victor Lang mit einem sehr intensiven Blick zu seiner Tochter.

Auch Snape sah nun zu seiner Schülerin und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie unter seinem Blick tiefrot wurde. Was, in Merlins Namen, hatte sie ihrem Vater bloß über ihn erzählt?

Mit einem Grinsen, von einem Ohr zum anderen sah dieser ihn nun wieder an.

„Nun, vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen erklären, dass Vivi für die nächsten zwei Tage von der Schule beurlaubt ist. Sie wird nämlich an meiner Hochzeit teilnehmen und ist mir gerade bei den letzten Einkäufen behilflich. Meine zukünftige Frau freut sich sehr Vivi endlich kennenzulernen."

Nun verstand Snape gar nichts mehr. Er sah irritiert zwischen Vater und Tochter hin und her. Vivian schaute schnell weg, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Ihr Vater dagegen schien eine richtige Frohnatur zu sein.

„Na, wenn ich mir Ihren eleganten Anzug so ansehe, dann würde ich auch auf Hochzeit tippen, oder?"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah nun kritisch an sich hinunter. „Äh, nein. Eigentlich suchte ich etwas Passendes für ein Seminar."

Victor Lang klopfte ihm beherzt auf die Schulter: „Na, wenn es dort so chic zugeht..., ansonsten, kommen Sie doch einfach zu meiner Hochzeit, dann hat sich das Teil in jedem Fall gelohnt."

Er lachte dröhnend.

„Daddy!" ließ sich nun Vivian vernehmen.

„Ist ja schon gut," sagte er gespielt reumütig, „Vivi ist ein bißchen empfindlich was Sie angeht, sie hält nämlich sehr viel von Ihnen."

Nun fiel Snape regelrecht die Kinnlade runter. Vivian Lang hingegen bemühte sich, auf der Stelle unsichtbar zu werden. Selbst Victor sah nun ein, dass er ein bißchen zu weit gegangen war.

„Na, ich meine als Lehrer natürlich," versuchte er die Situation zu retten. „Im übrigen hat sie recht – ich würde auch die Krawatte ohne Punkte nehmen."

Im gleichen Moment kam der kleine Verkäufer angewuselt. Seine Haare klebten vor Schweiß in seiner Stirn und sein makelloser Anzug schien etwas zerknittert zu sein. „So Sir – der Gürtel. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass es so lange gedauert hat."

„Macht ja nichts. Wir haben uns hier gut unterhalten. Es hat mich gefreut, Professor Snape," damit verabschiedete er sich, lächelte noch einmal kurz zu Vivian hinüber und verschwand wieder in seiner Umkleidekabine.

Severus Snape konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Das er hier überhaupt jemandem begegnete, den er kannte, war schon eigenartig genug. Aber die Art und Weise, wie sich dieses Gespräch entwickelt hatte, war ihm mehr als unangenehm.

„Tja, dann nehme ich mal die ohne Punkte," sagte er leise und verschwand ebenfalls wieder in seiner Umkleidekabine.

Den Rest der Kleidung probierte er lieber innerhalb dieser engen vier Wände an. Vivian und ihr Vater waren früher fertig als er und riefen nocheinmal ein kurzes 'Auf Wiedersehen' durch den Vorhang.

Als der Zaubertrankmeister mit seiner Anprobe fertig war und dem Verkäufer das Geld hinblätterte, musste er zugeben, dass sich zumindest kleidertechnisch dieser Ausflug gelohnt hatte. Allerdings waren seine Gefühle immer noch ungewohnt in Aufruhr.

Dieses Mädchen hatte ihrem Vater erzählt, dass sie ihn mochte? Oder war das Ganze vielleicht ironisch gewesen und in Wirklichkeit hatte sie ihm erzählt was, für ein Ekel er war?

'Hmm, schon eher wahrscheinlich.'

Aber wieso beschäftigte ihn das überhaupt? Konnte ihm doch schließlich egal sein! Schließlich hatte es ihn doch vorher auch nie interessiert, was die Leute von ihm dachten. Aber diese Vivian war schon irgendwie merkwürdig. Hatte er sie nicht erst heute morgen dabei ertappt, wie sie ihn anstarrte? Sie war doch nicht etwa in ihn...nein!

'Jetzt hakt es aber langsam wirklich bei dir aus,' ließ sich seine innere Stimme wieder einmal vernehmen.

Als er das Geschäft mit Tüten beladen verlassen hatte, begann er sich langsam zu entspannen. Nun musste er nur noch in den Zug steigen und nach Hogwarts zurückfahren. Morgen würde dann das große Abenteuer beginnen.

Endlich...endlich...würde er sich auf den Weg zu Kirsten machen können.

Nun wollte seine innere Stimme nicht so schnell wieder schweigen.

Sie teilte ihm mehr als deutlich mit, dass er sich durchaus nicht auf dem Weg zu ihr befand, sondern zusammen mit einem alten Mann, auf dem Weg zu einem stinklangweiligen Seminar.

Für Snape stand es jedoch völlig außer Frage, dass er einen Weg finden würde zu ihr zu gelangen.

Irgendwie!

tbc


	12. Die Anordnung Kap12

**Kapitel 12**

Auf dem Londoner Flughafen Heathrow ging es zu wie in einem Bienenschwarm. Reisende verabschiedeten sich von ihren Angehörigen, andere fielen sich zur Begrüßung in die Arme. Gepäckstücke wurden gezogen, geschoben und gezerrt, während Kinder quengelten und Erwachsene hektisch zum hundertstenmal nachsahen, ob sie auch wirklich ihre Flugtickets dabei hatten.

Es war nicht unbedingt die Umgebung, in der sich der ungesellige Severus Snape wohl fühlte. Der alte Mann an seiner Seite jedoch schien den Trubel regelrecht zu genießen. Während sie darauf warteten ihr Flugzeug besteigen zu können, hatte Snape mit Widerwillen beobachtet, wie ein etwa fünfjähriges Mädchen offenbar großes Interesse an ihnen entwickelt hatte.

Obwohl sie nun wie ganz normale Muggel gekleidet waren, schienen sie durch irgendetwas immer noch aufzufallen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da hatte sich das kleine Mädchen mutig vor Dumbledore aufgebaut, mit einem Finger auf seinen Bart gewiesen und gefragt:  
„Ist der echt?"

Dumbledore hatte gelächelt und genickt. „Darf ich mal ziehen?" hatte das Mädchen daraufhin gefragt und Snape sah sich ärgerlich nach den Eltern dieses aufdringlichen Kindes um. Dumbledore hatte auch auf diese Frage hin genickt und das Mädchen hatte seinen Bart einer kritischen Prüfung unterzogen.

In diesem Moment war Snape froh gewesen, dass es offensichtlich auch eine Menge Muggelmänner gab, die ihre Haare länger trugen. Nicht dass dieses Gör sonst noch auf die Idee kam, ihm an den Haaren ziehen zu wollen.

Dumbledore hatte dem Mädchen noch einmal bestätigt, dass sein Bart wirklich echt war, als das Mädchen sich zu seinem Ohr gebeugt hatte und ziemlich laut flüsterte: „Ich weiß wer du bist."

„So? Und wer bin ich?" hatte Dumbledore nun ebenfalls geflüstert.

Das Mädchen kniff abschätzend die Augen zusammen, dann sagte es im Brustton der Überzeugung: „Du bist der Weihnachtsmann!"

Ein weiterer kurzer Blick auf Snape beflügelte offenbar die Phantasie des Kindes geradezu. „Und du bist Knecht Ruprecht," fügte es an.

Snape fand es unter seiner Würde irgendetwas auf diesen Schwachsinn zu erwidern. Dumbledore lachte laut. Er hatte offenbar wirklich Spaß an der Situation. Dann beugte er sich verschwörerisch zu dem Mädchen und flüsterte erneut: „Das muss aber unser Geheimnis bleiben, versprichst du das?"

Das Mädchen nickte ernsthaft. Plötzlich kam eine Frau mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. „Kirsten, wo warst du denn? Du darfst doch nicht einfach weglaufen. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht."

Sie griff nach der Hand des Kindes. „Mama, ich habe den Weihnachtsmann getroffen. Das ist aber geheim," sagte das Mädchen mit einem scheuen Blick auf Dumbledore.

Die Mutter sah erst ihn, dann Snape mit einem äußerst misstrauischen Blick an. „Du sollst doch nicht einfach so fremde Leute ansprechen."

Dann hob sie das Kind auf den Arm und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihm weg.

Snape sah ihnen mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Unglauben hinterher. Wieso musste dieses Kind ausgerechnet Kirsten heißen?

Er schloss die Augen und betete um die Kraft, dieses Abenteuer durchzustehen. Snape war schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr verreist. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass er über die meisten relevanten Dinge nicht eingehend nachgedacht hatte.

Erst als Dumbledore heute am frühen Morgen seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass er an etwas elementar Wichtiges gar nicht gedacht hatte.

Die Sprache!

Er konnte sich unmöglich in Deutschland zurechtfinden, ohne wenigstens einige Grundkenntnisse der deutschen Sprache. Zwar sprachen viele Deutsche durchaus Englisch, da es an den Schulen gelehrt wurde, jedoch konnte man wohl kaum erwarten, dass das Seminar in englischer Sprache stattfinden würde.

Also hatte Dumbledore über sie beide einen Translatorzauber gesprochen. So waren sie nicht nur in der Lage Deutsch zu verstehen, sondern ebenso es zu sprechen. Zauberer zu sein war manchmal ziemlich praktisch!

Endlich wurde ihr Flug aufgerufen. Das Gedrängel in der engen Flugzeugkabine war fast mehr als Snape ertragen konnte. So atmete er tief durch, als er endlich in seinem Sitz saß und das Flugzeug in der Luft war. Eine Stewardess beugte sich kurz darauf zu ihm und fragte:

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas bringen, Sir?"

„Nein, lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe!" erwiderte er barsch. Sie antwortete mit süßlicher Stimme: „Gerne Sir," und richtete sich dann an Dumbledore.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte das schlechte Benehmen meines jungen Freundes - Flugangst – Sie verstehen?"

Die Stewardess lächelte Dumbledore nun verschwörerisch zu, dann sah sie Snape kurz mitleidig an. Nachdem Dumbledore einen Tee geordert hatte, sah Snape ihn erbost an. „Flugangst? Ich?," fragte er wütend.

Nun war es Dumbledore, der ihn tadelnd ansah. „Severus, hör auf, die Leute anzufauchen. Lass uns diese Reise genießen."

Dann lächelte er Snape aufmunternd an.

„Ausgerechnet Flugangst..." grummelte Snape noch einmal vor sich hin. Den Flug über verharrte er in Schweigen, was die Stewardess offensichtlich darin bestätigte, dass er höllische Qualen leiden musste. Jedesmal, wenn sie an ihm vorbeikam sah sie ihn besorgt an.

Allerdings hütete sie sich davor, den garstigen Mann ein weiteres mal anzusprechen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, hörte Snape endlich die Stimme des Piloten.

„Meine Damen und Herren, in wenigen Minuten landen wir in Berlin-Tegel, bitte schnallen Sie sich nun an."

Das Flugzeug landete und die Passagiere strömten dem Ausgang entgegen. Als Snape aus dem Flugzeug stieg, verabschiedete sich die Stewardess mit den Worten: „Auf Wiedersehen Sir, vielen Dank, dass Sie mit unserer Fluggesellschaft geflogen sind...Sehen Sie, so schlimm war es doch gar nicht!"

Snape sah sie entgeistert an. Dann wurde er schon von hinten weitergeschoben, so dass ihm eine Erwiderung erspart blieb. Als die beiden Männer kurz darauf im Flughafengebäude standen, blickte Snape seinen Freund fragend an: „Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Wohin müssen wir?"

Dumbledore deutete auf das Flughafencafe. „Lass uns erst mal dort hinein gehen. Ich muss dir etwas erklären."

Ohne den verblüfften Blick von Severus zu beachten setzte sich Dumbledore in Bewegung. Snape folgte ihm, während ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich. Wie durch ein Wunder ergatterten sie eine relativ ruhige Ecke in dem Cafe und ließen sich dort nieder. Das Gepäck verstauten sie so gut es ging unter dem Tisch.

Sie hatten sich zwei Tassen Tee besorgt und Snape sah seinen Mentor nun erwartungsvoll an. Dieser schüttete in aller Seelenruhe Zucker in seinen Tee und rührte dann sehr aufwendig um. Snape wurde ungeduldig und überlegte, wie er den älteren Mann endlich zum Reden bringen könnte, als dieser ihn ernst anblickte.

„Severus, ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Kannst du dich erinnern, als du mich fragtest, wie lange das Seminar dauern würde?"

„Ja, natürlich," erwiderte dieser misstrauisch.

„Und weißt du noch, was ich darauf sagte?"

Irritiert überlegte Snape. „Ich glaube, du sagtest, es dauert drei Tage."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Genaugenommen sagte ich, wir würden uns drei Tage in Berlin aufhalten," sagte dieser nun merkwürdig kleinlaut.

Snape verstand nicht: „Ja, aber das ist doch dasselbe, oder nicht?"

„Also, es ist so...das Seminar dauert nur einen Tag. Das heißt, wir haben Heute und Morgen zur freien Verfügung."

Snape stand der Mund offen vor Verblüffung. „Aber Albus – das geht doch nicht! Mein Unterricht fällt aus, während ich hier in Berlin sitze und Nichts tue?"

Es fiel Snape schwer, seinen Unmut in die richtigen Worte zu fassen. Zu zwiespältig waren seine Gefühle. Einerseits hatte er doch genau darauf gehofft, dass er Zeit finden würde Kirsten zu suchen, andererseits kam er sich wie ein Schulschwänzer vor.

Der Direktor lächelte ihn nun entschuldigend an. „Weißt du Severus, ich brauchte diese Auszeit dringend. Und es sind ja nur zwei Tage, danach widmen wir uns voll und ganz diesem Seminar und kommen gestärkt mit neuem Wissen nach Hogwarts zurück. Nun guck nicht so. Hatte ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du deinen Schülern ruhig mal Freistunden gönnen kannst?"

„Ja, das sagtest du schon," knirschte Snape nun durch die Zähne.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte er dann. Auf Dumbledores Gesicht schlich sich ein Kleinjungenlächeln. „Ich bin verabredet. Und ehrlichgesagt, wäre es in meinem Sinne, wenn ich diese Verabredung ohne dich wahrnehmen könnte."

Snape hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen. „Ich nehme an, du hast nicht vor, mir etwas über diese Verabredung zu erzählen?"

Dumbledores Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Eigentlich würde ich dich gerne schmoren lassen, einfach nur, damit du mal siehst, wie das ist. Aber du kennst mich, ich kann gute Nachrichten einfach schlecht für mich behalten. Meine Verabredung trägt den schönen Namen Sue."

Nun konnte Snape vor Sprachlosigkeit erst einmal nichts erwidern. Als er sich etwas gefasst hatte, stieß er hervor:

„Sie ist hier – in Berlin?"

„Ja, schon seit ein paar Jahren." Dann sah er auf die Uhr.

„Meine Zeit wird langsam knapp. Ich muss gleich los."

Snape glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Was soll das heißen, du musst gleich los? Und was ist mit mir?"  
Dumbledore sah ihm nun widerum ernst in die Augen.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du ganz gut ohne mich zurechtkommst. Vielleicht hast du ja auch das ein oder andere zu erledigen, oder kannst jemanden besuchen. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass du deine Zeit hier zu nutzen weißt. Alle wichtigen Unterlagen für das Seminar sind hier drin."

Er reichte seinem Gegenüber einen Hefter. „Wir treffen uns am besten dann direkt dort."

Dann stand er auf und griff nach seinem Koffer. „Ich muss los. Nutze die Zeit gut, Severus. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um die Schule, die wird ein paar Tage auf uns verzichten können. Wenn wir zurückkehren, werden wir mit neuem Elan an unsere Aufgaben herangehen. Auf Wiedersehen." Dann verließ er das Cafe. Als er am Fenster vorbeiging zwinkerte er Severus noch ein letztes mal zu, dann war er verschwunden.

Der Zaubertrankmeister saß auf seinem Stuhl und war völlig perplex. Er hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass Dumbledore ein sehr impulsiver Mann war, aber ihn hierher - in eine fremde Stadt zu locken und dann einfach sitzen zu lassen, das grenzte schon an Frechheit!

Gedankenverloren starrte er in seinen Tee. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass jemand neben ihm stand. Er blickte auf und bemerkte das kleine Mädchen, dass ihn schon in der Abflughalle von Heathrow genervt hatte. Diesmal stand die Mutter in einigem Abstand hinter dem Mädchen und wartete geduldig, bis Kirsten ihre Neugier befriedigt hatte.

„Wo ist denn der Weihnachtsmann hin?" fragte das Kind mit großen Augen.

Snape starrte das Kind an, schließlich erwiderte er gepresst:

„Der Weihnachtsmann ist zu seiner Weihnachtsfrau gegangen."

Dann nahm er beherzt seinen Koffer und sah zu, dass er aus diesem Cafe verschwand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein Taxi zu nehmen, schien ihm unter diesen Umständen das Beste zu sein.Snape hatte den Adressaufkleber aus seiner Tasche gefischt und nannte dem Fahrer sein Fahrtziel. Fast hatte er erwartet, dass der Fahrer ihm erklären würde, so eine Adresse würde in ganz Berlin nicht existieren.

Der hatte jedoch nur kurz genickt und schien alles andere als gesprächig zu sein.

Snape war dies mehr als recht. Er war wieder völlig in seine Gedanken vertieft. So sehr hatte er gehofft hierher zu kommen und Kirsten wiedersehen zu können. Doch plötzlich machten sich quälende Zweifel in ihm breit. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er so plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stand? Vielleicht hätte er sie vorher anrufen sollen?

Immerhin hatte er sich seit ihrem letzten Gespräch in Hogwarts nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet. Dieses letzte Gespräch war ihm in beschämender Erinnerung. Sie hatte ihn angefleht ihm helfen zu dürfen. Sie hatte ihn aufhalten wollen als er ging. Und plötzlich sagte sie ihm, dass sie abreisen würde. Er hatte sie nicht gehindert. Jedenfalls nicht an diesem Abend.

Und dann, am nächsten Tag, als er ihr sagen wollte, dass sie bleiben müsse, dass er nicht wolle dass sie ging – da war es schon zu spät gewesen. Er hatte sich zuviel Zeit gelassen. Als er ihren Brief gelesen hatte, hätte er sie so gerne in die Arme genommen. Er hätte ihr so gerne erklärt, dass er genauso für sie empfand, wie sie für ihn.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie keinerlei Ahnung hatte, dass dies so war. Was würde er ihr sagen, wenn er vor ihrer Tür stand? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Erst einmal musste er sie finden.

„Wie lange dauert es noch?" fragte er nervös. Der Fahrer machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich zu ihm herumzudrehen.

„Na, det wird schon noch wat dauern, wa. Bei dem Verkehr!"

Snape atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Es war jetzt Mittag und die Sonne schien heiß auf das Autodach. Snape begann die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes hochzukrempeln. Das Jackett hatte er längst abgelegt. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, bestätigte der Fahrer, dass sie bei der gewünschten Adresse angekommen seien.

Snape bezahlte und stieg aus dem Taxi. Die Situation war merkwürdig unreal. Alles was er hier tat, war für ihn mehr als ungewohnt. Hier stand er nun, mit einem kleinen Koffer in der einen Hand und einem völlig zerknitterten Zettel in der anderen.

Niemand hatte ihn eingeladen und dennoch war er hier.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte schon das Taxi zurückrufen um wieder zum Flughafen zu fahren und dort schnellstens in ein Flugzeug zu steigen, das zurück nach London flog.

Aber da war auch dieser andere Teil von ihm. Der Teil, der nie vor etwas davonlaufen würde. Der Teil, der wissen musste, wie diese Geschichte mit Kirsten weitergehen würde. Und vor allem der Teil, der sich völlig hoffnungslos in diese Frau verliebt hatte. Was, wenn sie ihn fortschicken würde?

Nun, dann würde er eben gehen!

Aber er musste es herausfinden. Hier und jetzt!

Er sah erneut auf den Zettel. Die Hausnummer stimmte. Ein Altbauhaus türmte sich etliche Stockwerke vor ihm auf. Die Eingangstür stand offen. Snape unterzog die Klingelschilder einer genauen Inspektion.

Donnelly.

Den Klingeln nach musste sich Kirstens Wohnung im obersten Stockwerk befinden. Er überlegte einen Moment ob er klingeln sollte. Aus einem Gefühl heraus entschied er sich dagegen. Er trat in den schattigen Hausflur und stieg dann in den Fahrstuhl. Als er den Knopf für das oberste Stockwerk drückte, bemerkte er, dass seine Hand vor Nervosität leicht zitterte.

Die Aufzugtür schloss sich gerade, als jemand angelaufen kam und den Knopf von außen drückte, so dass die Tür sich wieder öffnete.

„Tach," keuchte ihm ein junger Mann mit völlig verfilztem Haar entgegen. Der Mann quetschte sich noch mit in den Aufzug und Snape musste die Luft anhalten, damit ihm von dem Schweißgeruch, den dieser verströmte nicht übel wurde. Mit der flachen Hand schlug der Eindringling auf den Knopf, der sich unter dem befand, der bereits aufleuchtete. Als der Aufzug loszockelte, begann der junge Mann Snape zu mustern.

Der Zaubertrankmeister hob eine Augenbraue, als ihm die vielen Piercings auffielen, die der junge Mann trug.

Dieser fixierte weiterhin Snape und sagte dann: „Ey, jeilet Tatoo. Von wem hast'n det machen lassen?"

Snape sah irritiert auf die Stelle, die sein Gegenüber anvisiert hatte. Natürlich, das Todessermal!

Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? „Vom Satan persönlich," antwortete er gepresst.

Der junge Mann schien von dieser Antwort sehr beeindruckt zu sein. „Ey, wenn de ma Bock uff 'ne Schwarze Messe hast, dann komm doch ma bei mir. Ick wohn gleech hier im vierden Stock. Musste aba erst abchecken det meene Ollen nich da sin, wa."

Dann stieg er aus.

Bevor die Tür des Fahrstuhls sich wieder schloss, machte er zu Snape noch ein merkwürdiges Handzeichen, dass dieser nicht einzuordnen wusste.

Der Rest der Fahrt schien wie im Fluge zu vergehen.

Als die Fahrstuhltür sich erneut öffnete, stieg Snape zögerlich aus.

In diesem Stockwerk gab es nur eine Wohnungstür. Ein Blick auf das Klingelschild bestätigte ihm, dass er sich tatsächlich vor Kirstens Wohnung befand. Leise stellte er seinen Koffer ab. Was, wenn sie gar nicht da war? Natürlich würde sie nicht da sein – schließlich war heute ein ganz normaler Wochentag.

Nicht jeder konnte die Arbeit schwänzen, so wie er. Eine Welle des schlechten Gewissens durchströmte ihn. Was in Merlins Namen machte er bloß hier? Hogwarts schien ihm eine Ewigkeit entfernt zu sein. Seine vertraute Welt war völlig auf den Kopf gestellt. Nun stand er hier und traute sich nicht einmal an ihre Tür zu klopfen, nachdem er all das auf sich genommen hatte.

Er atmete tief durch und ballte dann die Hand zur Faust. Dreimal klopfte er kurzhintereinander an das Holz ihrer Wohnungstür. Als das Pochen verklungen war, hörte er in dieser plötzlichen Stille das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

Natürlich war sie nicht da. Warum sollte sie auch?

Eine tiefe Enttäuschung griff nach seinem Herzen und drohte es zu zerquetschen. Dann hörte er ein Geräusch hinter der Tür. Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde sie geöffnet.

Kirsten stand vor ihm. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Severus," flüsterte sie.

Er sah sie an – unfähig auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Kirsten trug eine Jeansshorts und ein weißes Top. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Auf ihrem Gesicht spielte sich ein ganzer Film von Emotionen ab.

Zuerst sah sie ihn ungläubig an, als sei sie nicht sicher, ob sie ihren Augen wirklich trauen durfte. Dann wandelte sich ihr Ausdruck in unbändige Freude, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu einer Unsicherheit zu wechseln, ob sie seinen Besuch auch richtig einschätzte.

„Du bist hier," fügte sie unsicher an. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Komm doch bitte rein."

Er griff nach seinem Koffer und betrat ihren Flur. Dann setzte er den Koffer achtlos ab und sah Kirsten in die Augen.

„Kirsten...ich...es tut mir leid," suchte er nach Worten.

„Du hast meinen Brief gelesen?" fragte sie flüstend.

Er nickte.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß, ich hätte dich nicht so damit erschlagen dürfen. Aber ich habe mich nun mal in dich verliebt. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt."

Er griff unsicher nach ihrer Hand. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich ebenso für dich empfinde," sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Diese Woge der Emotionen, die ihn zu ertränken drohte, machte ihm Angst. Kirsten sah ihm in seine dunklen Augen und konnte darin seinen inneren Kampf sehen. Zärtlich schob sie ihre Finger zwischen seine Finger und sagte dann kaum hörbar: „Beweise es mir!"

Er sah sie unsicher an. Sie erkannte, dass er daran zweifelte, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte. Kirsten stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, berührten ihre Lippen die seinen. Er merkte noch am Rande, wie sein Verstand aussetzte und einem tiefverborgenem Gefühl Platz machte.

Es brauchte nicht mehr Überredung, dass er ihren Kuss verlangend erwiderte. Kirsten bemerkte die Wandlung mit Genugtuung. Seine dunklen Augen, die sie so oft in letzter Zeit misstrauisch angesehen hatten, hatten nun den Ausdruck eines abgrundtiefen Verlangens angenommen.

Sie ertrank gradezu darin. So oft hatte sie an ihn gedacht. Als sie noch in Hogwarts gewesen war, hatte sie diesen Emotionen rigeros Einhalt geboten. Es hatte sie erschreckt, wie wenig sie Herrin über ihre Sinne gewesen war.

Immer wieder hatten sich diese Phantasien in den Vordergrund gekämpft. Dieser Mann, der immer gegen sich selbst zu kämpfen schien, hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst. Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt, die Psychologin in ihr habe dieses starke Interesse an ihm.

Aber spätestens nach ihrem Flug zum Mond, hatte sie sich eingestehen müssen, dass mehr dahintersteckte. Als sie erkannt hatte, dass sie nicht dagegen ankommen würde, hatte sie seine Zurückweisung nicht länger ertragen können und die Flucht ergriffen.

Seit sie wieder in Berlin war, hatte er ihre Gedanken jedoch stets dominiert. Immer wieder hatte sie sich eingeredet, dass er nichts für sie empfinden würde. Das er sie hasste, weil sie sich in sein Leben eingemischt hatte. Sie hatte ihn unter Druck gesetzt und seine Gefühle, die er so sorgsam in sich verborgen trug, ans Licht gezerrt.

Sie wusste, dass er ihr dafür die Pest an den Hals gewünscht hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie ihm ihre Gefühle mitteilen müssen. Darum schrieb sie ihm diesen Brief – auch wenn sie sicher war, dass er froh sein würde, dass sie das Feld geräumt hatte.

Doch nun stand er hier. Von dem übellaunigen Snape war zumindest im Moment nichts mehr übrig. Sie unterbrachen ihren Kuss, um sich erneut in die Augen zu blicken. Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr. Ein unbändiges Verlangen hatte von ihnen beiden Besitz ergriffen.

Es gab keinen Raum mehr für Worte. Kirsten begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während er ihren Körper mit beiden Händen erkundete. Als sie sein Hemd zu Boden fallen ließ, schlang er sie fest an sich und küsste sie erneut. Sie konnte nun deutlich seine Erregung spüren und griff nach seinem Gürtel.

Spielerisch zog sie ihn daran mit sich und stieß die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer auf. „Gut, dass meine Möbel heute morgen schon geliefert wurden," hauchte sie. Snape fiel nur am Rande auf, dass das Bett nicht einmal bezogen war und überall Kisten herumstanden.

Sie ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er setzte sich neben sie und strich seine Haare nach hinten.

„Geht das nicht ein wenig zu schnell?" fragte er mühsam beherrscht. Ein ironisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Mir nicht. Dir etwa?" fragte sie dann schelmisch. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verschlang sie mit seinem Blick. Mit einigen kurzen Handgriffen hatte sie ihr Top ausgezogen und den Bund ihrer Shorts aufgeknöpft.

Sie wollte es ihm überlassen ihr den Rest ihrer Kleidung auszuziehen. Er brauchte keine weitere Einladung und kam diesem Wunsch gerne nach. Dann schlüpfte auch er aus seiner Hose und ließ sich neben sie auf das Bett sinken. Mit Streicheln und Küssen erkundete er ihren gesamten Körper und sie genoß jede Berührung mit wohligem Stöhnen.

Als sie sich liebten sah sie in ihm eine Verletzlichkeit und gleichzeitig das pure Verlangen. Diese Mischung machte sie völlig hilflos und stachelte sie an, ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Es kam ihr vor, als seien Stunden vergangen. Schließlich lagen sie völlig erschöpft nebeneinander und lauschten ihrem eigenen Atem.

„Entschuldige," sagte sie leise, „ich bin ein furchtbarer Gastgeber. Ich habe dich noch gar nicht gefragt, ob du hungrig bist."

Er musste lachen, und es klang seltsam ungewohnt in ihren Ohren. „Na, ich kann mich über die Begrüßung ja wohl nicht beklagen," sagte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Nun musste auch sie über die Situation lachen. „Ich empfange nicht alle meine Gäste so," sagte sie dann kichernd.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Das will ich ja wohl mal hoffen," sagte er dann gepielt drohend. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über diese Unterstellung. „Also, hast du nun Hunger oder nicht," fragte sie dann nachdrücklich.

Er überlegte einen Moment. „Ja, ich habe Hunger," entschied er dann. Sie stand vom Bett auf und griff nach einem Morgenmantel, der anscheinend so ziemlich eines der einzigen Kleidungsstücke war, die sie bisher ausgepackt hatte.

Als sie ihn sich umschlang, sagte sie: „Ich bin wirklich noch nicht weit gekommen mit dem Auspacken. Ich habe mir einfach eine Auszeit gegönnt. Schließlich wäre ich ja eigentlich noch gar nicht wieder zurück. Mein Ex-Mann hatte allerdings schnell raus, dass ich wieder im Lande bin...na egal, übermorgen werde ich auch wieder mit meiner Arbeit beginnen."

Sie ließ sich wieder neben Snape auf dem Bett nieder und blickte ihm tief in seine Augen.

Endlich erkannte sie Frieden darin. „Weißt du...jetzt ist alles gut. Du bist hier bei mir. Ich bin unendlich glücklich."

Er griff nach ihrem langen braunen Haar, das sich während dem Sex gelöst hatte und ihr nun wild über die Schulter fiel.

„Ich bin auch glücklich, Kirsten."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann stand sie schnell auf, als müsse sie sich von ihm losreißen. „Jetzt ist aber Schluß, sonst verhungerst du mir noch. In der Küche liegen Schrippen. Und im Kühlschrank ist Aufschnitt. Bedien dich einfach. Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit schnell duschen."

Damit verschwand sie ins Badezimmer. Snape blieb noch einen Moment auf dem Bett liegen und starrte zur Decke. Er dachte über das Geschehene nach. Mit dieser Art der Begrüßung hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Er musste zugeben, dass sie ihm außerordentlich gut gefallen hatte. Was hatte sie gesagt? Auch sie musste erst übermorgen wieder an die Arbeit. Sie hatten also noch den ganzen nächsten Tag zusammen. Zum ersten mal seit ewig langer Zeit fühlte er sich wirklich glücklich. Das Knurren seines Magens holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Langsam stand er auf und zog sich seine Hose an. Das Hemd lag noch irgendwo im Flur, gleich hinter der Wohnungstür.

Er lächelte in sich hinein und entschied, dass er darauf verzichten könne. Dann ging er mit nacktem Oberkörper und barfuss in die Küche. Er sah sich kurz um. Eine typische Muggelküche.

Überhaupt ließ bei Kirsten kaum etwas darauf schließen, dass sie von einer Zaubererfamilie abstammte. Da sie selber eine Squib war, noch dazu mit dieser wirklich hinderlichen Eigenschaft, alles Magische zu ruinieren, hatte es auch keinen Zweck ihr einige nützliche Zauber für ihre Küche zu zeigen.

Es sah auf die Anrichte. Was hatte sie gesagt? In der Küche liegen Schrippen? Er hatte keine Ahnung was das sein sollte, aber er sah eine Tüte mit Brötchen. Gut, die würden es auch tun. Im Handumdrehen hatte er zwei belegte Brötchen vertilgt und hörte gerade in diesem Moment, wie Kirsten das Duschwasser abstellte.

Kurze Zeit später kam sie, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, in die Küche. „Machst du mir auch eine?" fragte sie.

„Klar," erwiderte er und reichte ihre kurz darauf ein Käsebrötchen.

„Soll ich einen Kaffee machen?" fragte sie, während sie ihre Haare trockenrubbelte.

„Nein danke – zu heiß," erklärte er mit kurzen Worten.

Ihr Blick blieb auf seinem Oberkörper haften. Er glaubte fast, dort wieder ein begehrliches Funkeln zu sehen, schrieb es dann aber seiner eigenen Maßlosigkeit zu.

„Du armer Mann," sagte sie dann mitleidig. „Erst bist du stundenlang hierher unterwegs, und dann beanspruche ich dich auch noch derart. Du musst ja völlig verschwitzt sein. Wie wäre es, wenn du ebenfalls eine Dusche nimmst?"

Er musste zugeben, dass ihm der Vorschlag ziemlich entgegenkam. 'Am besten, du nimmst gleich eine sehr kalte Dusche, damit du mal wieder auf andere Gedanken kommst,' wies seine innere Stimme ihn zurecht.

„Ja, gerne," erwiderte er knapp.

„Nimm einfach was du brauchst...und was ich schon ausgepackt habe," fügte sie leise an. Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer machte er bei seinem Koffer halt und kramte darin so lange herum, bis er legere Kleidung gefunden hatte.

Er musste nun zugeben, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, dem Verkäufer in diesem Muggelladen die Auswahl zu überlassen. Ob er sich wohl sonst zu einem paar kurzer Hosen hätte überreden lassen, wagte er stark zu bezweifeln.

Mit seinen Sachen bepackt ging er ins Bad. Dort roch es noch nach ihrem Duschgel.

Er inhalierte diesen Duft tief ein. Dann schalt ihn erneut seine innere Stimme. 'Du solltest irgendwann auch mal wieder dein Gehirn einschalten. Es geht nicht immer nur um das Eine.'

Unwirsch befahl er dieser Stimme endlich die Klappe zu halten. Schließlich war es bei ihm schon viel zu lange nicht mehr nur um das Eine gegangen. Er stellte sich unter die Dusche und entschied sich für lauwarmes Wasser. Die Augen geschlossen, genoß er jeden einzelnen Wassertropfen, der über seinen Körper rann. Er spürte wie seine Erregung erneut wuchs.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen. Vor ihm stand Kirsten. Sie hatte das Handtuch zu Boden gleiten lassen und begutachtete begehrlich seinen Körper. Dann zögerte sie nicht länger und stieg zu ihm in die Dusche.

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Du willst schon wieder duschen?" fragte er mit vibrierender Stimme.

Ihre Hände glitten über seinen wasserumspielten Körper. „Ja, ich will schon wieder...aber nicht duschen," setzte sie dann leise nach.

Sie hätte schon blind sein müssen, um nicht zu sehen, dass er ebenfalls wieder einsatzbereit war. Als sie sich vereinigten, keuchte sie vor Lust auf und hinterließ drei Fingernagelstriemen an seinem Hals.

Er bemerkte den kurzen Schmerz, der ihn jedoch lediglich noch in seinem Begehren anstachelte. In den nächsten Stunden setzte sich fort, was bereits begonnen hatte – sie konnten einfach nicht die Hände voneinander lassen.

Irgendwann tief in der Nacht schliefen sie beide schließlich ein. Kurz bevor er in den Schlaf hinüberdämmerte, dachte Snape darüber nach, wie merkwürdig es war, dass er nie realisiert hatte, wonach er sich so lange sehnte.

Es war nicht der Sex – nicht nur jedenfalls!

Es war vor allem die Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen. Das Gefühl begehrt und geliebt zu werden, und ebenfalls zu begehren und zu lieben.

Er konnte den Duft ihres Haares riechen, die Wärme ihres Körpers spüren und sank mit diesen angenehmen Empfindungen in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

TBC


	13. Die Anordnung Kap13

**Kapitel 13**

Als Snape am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich so gut wie lange nicht mehr. In seinen Armen lag Kirsten, die immer noch vor sich hinschlummerte. Behutsam küsste er ihren Nacken und stand dann leise auf.

Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, erwachte sie gerade. Er beobachtete wie sie sich ausgiebig streckte und musste dabei unwillkürlich an die Eleganz einer Katze denken. Sie glich noch in einem anderen Punkt einer Katze, hatte er eben im Bad festgestellt. Die Striemen an seinem Hals hatten einen auffallend roten Farbton angenommen. Für einen Schal war es nun wirklich zu heiß – also würde er wohl die nächsten Tage damit leben müssen.

Kirsten rieb sich die Augen, sah ihn an und seufzte: „Wie gut, dass ich meinem Ex diese Stelle in Hogwarts vor der Nase weggeschnappt habe...sonst hätte ich dich nie...oh, mein Gott!"

Snape sah sie irritiert an. „Was ist los?"

Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, dann murmelte sie durch die Finger hindurch: „Das hab ich ja völlig vergessen." Panisch blickte sie auf die Uhr und schwang sich dann eilig aus dem Bett.

„Er kann jeden Moment hier sein...zieh dir was an...bitte beeil dich, Severus." Kirsten selbst hechtete zu einem ihrer Koffer und öffnete ihn hastig.

„Könntest du mir bitte erklären was los ist?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Mein Ex-Mann kann jeden Moment vor der Tür stehen," erwiderte sie atemlos, während sie ihre Kleidungsstücke durchwühlte.

„Dein Ex-Mann kommt vorbei...wieso?" fragte Snape nun schon leicht genervt. Kirsten hielt eine Bluse in der Hand, beäugte sie kurz und warf sie schließlich wieder in den Kleiderhaufen.

„Mist, ich hätte doch mal auspacken sollen. Ah, ich glaube die hier wird gehen. Muss wohl nur ein bißchen gebügelt werden," murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Snape hatte inzwischen nach seiner kurzen Hose von gestern gegriffen und sie übergezogen. „Kannst du mir jetzt bitte mal erklären warum dein Ex-Mann vorbeikommt?"

„Wir gehen auf eine Hochzeit."

Nun sah der Meister der Zaubertränke sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Auf eine Hochzeit? Du und dein Ex-Mann?" fragte er bissig. Sie schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sie ihn verärgert hatte. Als sie wiederum in ihrem Koffer zu wühlen begann, griff er nach ihrem Arm. „Würdest du mir bitte eine Antwort geben!"

Kirsten hielt inne und sah ihm überrascht in die Augen. Dann erhob sie sich und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Sie atmete tief durch und blickte ihm dann direkt in die Augen.

„Also, die Schwester meines Ex-Mannes heiratet. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass sie meine Schwägerin ist...war. Ähm, also jedenfalls ist meine Familie eingeladen. Er bestand darauf mich abzuholen, als er erfuhr, dass ich wieder in Berlin bin."

Kirsten war gerade mit ihrer Ausführung fertig, als es klingelte. Das Geräusch ließ sie beide zusammenschrecken. „Oh Gott, du bist ja immer noch halbnackt. Setz dich bitte wenigstens ins Wohnzimmer."

Dann zog sie ihren Morgenmantel über und ging zur Tür, um zu öffnen. Snape griff sich ein graues T-Shirt aus seinem Koffer und zog es schnell über, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch.  
Diese Situation hinterließ bei ihm einen schalen Beigeschmack, nach dieser wundervollen Nacht.

Aber eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen. In seinem Leben lief eben nie etwas nach seinen Wünschen. Der vergangene Tag war einfach zu schön gewesen. Dies würde nun sicher wieder für die nächsten fünf Jahre reichen müssen. Er merkte, wie seine Laune in den Keller sank.

Durch den Flur hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen. Hätte er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt, dann wäre er unsichtbar geworden. So allerdings blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit die Begegnung so würdevoll wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

„Karl, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Das ist Severus Snape. Wir haben uns in Hogwarts kennengelernt. Er ist zufällig in Berlin und hat mich besucht."

Kirsten hatte ihrem Ex-Mann Zutritt zum Wohnzimmer gewährt, damit dieser Snape begrüssen konnte. Nun ja, immerhin hatte sie nicht versucht seine Anwesenheit geheim zu halten. Dies ließ den Meister der Zaubertränke hoffen. Ein gutaussehender Mann mit graumeliertem Haar kam auf ihn zu. Er sah etwas zu elegant für die Tageszeit aus.

Aber schließlich war er auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit seiner Schwester. Der Mann warf Kirsten einen höchst erstaunten Blick zu, bevor er auf Snape zuging und ihm die Hand reichte. „Karl Westner," stellte er sich vor. Snape ergriff widerwillig die Hand und nuschelte nun seinen Namen. Das Unterfangen kam ihm unnütz vor, denn schließlich hatte Kirsten ihn ja schon vorgestellt.

Die Frage war nur, als was sie ihn eigentlich vorgestellt hatte. Karl Westner sah nun wiederum seine Ex-Frau an und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich habe irgendwie den Eindruck, dass ich störe. Leider kann ich die Hochzeit meiner Schwester euchzuliebe nicht verschieben."

Kirstens Gesicht wurde von einer leichten Röte überzogen. „Ich werde mich dann mal anziehen. Wird wohl etwas dauern. Kommt ihr beide klar?" Die beiden Männer nickten unbestimmt. Als Kirsten sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, setzte sich Karl auf den Sessel, der neben Snape stand.  
Der Zaubertrankmeister spürte, dass der Blick von Karl neugierig auf ihm ruhte.

„Was führt Sie denn nach Berlin?"

Snape versuchte sich seine schlechte Laune nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Beruflich," erwiderte er knapp.

Sein Gegenüber nickte verständnisvoll. „Und haben Sie sich Berlin schon angesehen?"

„Nein...noch nicht," antwortete Snape unbestimmt. Nun schlich sich wieder dieses spöttische Lächeln auf Karls Gesicht.

„Verstehe...was Sie an Berlin interessierte haben Sie bereits gesehen," sagte er nun mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Snape spürte, dass er kurz davor war, seinem Gegenüber Gewalt anzutun. Diese ganze Geschichte hier war ihm einfach zu viel. Je mehr er sich aus der Reserve locken ließ, umso lächerlicher würde er sich machen. Also starrte er Karl nur böse an. Dieser schlug plötzlich die Beine übereinander und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Hören Sie, Severus, ich bin nicht Ihr Feind..."

Verdammt – dieser Spruch kam Snape nun mehr als bekannt vor. Das Gleiche hatte Kirsten zu Anfang ihrer Therapie zu ihm gesagt. Natürlich, dieser Mann war ja ebenfalls Psychologe. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? In Snapes Magen ballte sich etwas zusammen.

Karl fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Wenn Kirsten und Sie ein...Paar sind, dann ist das für mich o.k. Wir sind schließlich geschieden. Aber Sie müssen schon verstehen, dass ich um das Wohl meiner Ex-Frau besorgt bin. Wir sind immerhin noch Freunde...verstehen Sie?"

Snape beschränkte sich auf ein Nicken. „Was haben Sie denn heute vor?" fragte Karl nun gelassener. Snape wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Kirsten im Türrahmen erschien.

„Severus begleitet mich natürlich. Meine Eltern haben ja leider absagen müssen, so wird einer der Plätze wenigstens wieder besetzt sein..."

Damit verschwand sie wieder. Snape war nun völlig sprachlos. Das ging hier irgendwie alles zu schnell für ihn. Jahrelang war sein Leben in den gleichen Bahnen verlaufen. Nun lief hier alles aus dem Ruder und er war unfähig irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Karl jedenfalls wirkte kein bißchen überrascht, dass der neue Freund seiner Ex-Frau mit auf die Hochzeit seiner Schwester gehen würde.

Im Gegenteil. Er strahlte ihn geradezu an und sagte dann: „Vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn Sie sich auch etwas Passenderes anziehen würden. Wenn Sie nichts dabei haben, werde ich Ihnen gerne etwas leihen. Ich glaube, wir haben ungefähr die gleiche Größe."

Snape sah ihn überrascht an. Dann erwiderte er: „Nein danke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich habe einen Anzug dabei."

Für einen Moment musste er daran denken, wie Vivian Langs Vater ihm erklärt hatte, der Anzug wäre genau das Richtige um auf eine Hochzeit zu gehen. Merkwürdig, dass er nun tatsächlich in die Situation kam, wo er ihn genau für diesen Zweck brauchte.

Er erhob sich und bedeutete Karl, dass er seinem Vorschlag Folge leisten würde. Als er ins Schlafzimmer ging, sah er, dass Kirsten alles schon völlig im Griff hatte. Sie war gerade dabei, seinen Anzug aufzubügeln.

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe in deinen Sachen gewühlt. Wenn du nichts dabei gehabt hättest...hätte sicher Karl dir etwas..."

Er hob die Hand um sie zu unterbrechen. „Kirsten," zischte er, „das alles hier ist nicht meine Welt. Ich kann das nicht!"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Dann stellte sie das Bügeleisen ab und kam auf ihn zu.

„Ich weiß Severus. Für dich muss das alles sehr ungewohnt sein. Aber dies ist mein Leben. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass es so gekommen ist. Nun lernst du mich kennen, wie ich wirklich bin. Mein Leben ist etwas...quirlig...verstehst du? Ich weiß, dass du deine Ruhe liebst. Du hast dich in Hogwarts immer abgeschottet. Und das meine ich nicht nur räumlich. Auch emotional. Wenn du mit mir zusammen bist, dann geht das nicht mehr. Ich liebe dich Severus, aber verlang nicht von mir, dass ich mit dir den Rest meines Lebens in einem dunklen Kerker verbringe."

Er schob sie sanft von sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Dies alles hier..." er sah sie zweifelnd an.

Sie schluckte schwer.

„Hör zu, Severus. Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen. Du musst diese Entscheidung nicht heute treffen. Ich bitte dich nur um eins. Versuch es! Komm mit auf diese Hochzeit. Wenn ich eher daran gedacht hätte, dann hätte ich dich vorgewarnt...aber ich hab es wirklich total vergessen. Als du gestern bei mir vor der Tür standest, da war in meinem Kopf nur noch Platz für dich...für uns."

Er seufzte, dann sah er ihr fest in die Augen. Mit etwas schnarrender Stimmer erwiderte er: „Meinen Sie nicht, dies wäre ein klassischer Fall von Schuldverschiebung – Frau Psychologin?"

Sie sah ihn belustigt an. „Ja, Herr Professor, ich glaube, da haben Sie vollkommen recht. Also gut, es ist meine Schuld, dass du nun in dieser Situation bist. Trotzdem – bitte, bitte, komm mit."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Plötzlich beugte er sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Ja, in Ordnung, ich komme mit."

Sie atmete tief durch. „Gut, wir müssen uns jetzt allerdings wirklich etwas beeilen." Erneut strahlte sie ihn an, dann begann sie sich wieder dem Bügeln zu widmen. Severus stand neben ihr und überlegte, ob er ihr die Frage stellen sollte, die ihn seit dem gestrigen Tag beschäftigt hatte. Kirsten sah kurz auf und sagte dann beiläufig: „Raus damit, du hast doch was auf dem Herzen."

Er war nun wirklich verblüfft. Konnte diese Frau etwa Gedanken lesen?

„Hast du dich nicht über meine Tätowierung gewundert?" fragte er dann geradeheraus. Sie hielt kurz inne und sah ihn an. Dann bügelte sie weiter.

„Nein. Ich weiß was es ist. Albus hat es mir erklärt."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue: „Dann weißt du was es bedeutet. Dann weißt du was ich bin?"

Sie nickte.

Als sei nichts gewesen, stellte sie das Bügeleisen weg und reichte ihm seinen Anzug.

„Severus, mir ist klar, dass wir vor unzähligen Problemen stehen werden, wenn wir beide zusammen bleiben wollen. Ich weiß, wie es zum Beispiel auf dich wirken muss, mich mit einem Bügeleisen zu sehen. Aber ich kann nun mal nicht zaubern. Mein Leben läuft einfach völlig anders als deins. Und ehrlichgesagt, kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen, ob ich mit dieser...Todessersache klar komme. Laß uns etwas Zeit, o.k?"

Er nickte.

Dann begann er sich anzuziehen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als sie vor der Kirche hielten, sah Snape Kirsten hilfesuchend an.

„Wir müssen nichts machen. Wir sehen einfach nur zu," sagte sie zu seiner Beruhigung. Karl warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, sagte aber nichts. Die kirchliche Trauung schien für Snape eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Merlin sei dank, waren so viele Leute anwesend, dass er gar nicht weiter auffiel.

Karl hatte sich von beiden vorerst verabschiedet und war in eine der ersten Reihen gegangen, während er und Kirsten sich in den hinteren Reihen einen Platz gesucht hatten. Snape konnte von der Trauung selbst nicht allzuviel sehen. Erst als sie die Kirche bereits wieder verließen, konnte er einen richtigen Blick auf das Brautpaar werfen.

In dem Moment, als er den Bräutigam erkannte, glaubte er seine Augen würden ihm etwas vorgaukeln. „Das gibt's doch nicht," murmelte er.

Kirsten sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was ist denn los?" fragte sie zischend. Bevor er antworten konnte, kam im Menschengewirr eine junge Frau auf sie beide zu. „Kirsten, warum bist du so spät gekommen? Ich hab versucht, dir vorne einen Platz frei zu halten, aber das konnte ich ja schließlich nicht ewig." Die Frau hauchte Kirsten einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann fixierte sie Snape. „Oh...wen hast du denn da mitgebracht? Das ist ja mal eine angenehme Überraschung," sagte sie mit gurrender Stimme, während ihr Blick an Snape auf- und abwanderte.

Irritiert sah Snape zu Kirsten. Diese sah die andere Frau vernichtend an und sagte reichlich nuschelnd: „Severus – meine Schwester Becky. Becky, das ist Professor Severus Snape."

Der Blick von Becky machte genau bei seinen dunklen Augen halt und sie feuchtete kurz ihre Lippen an, bevor sie sagte: „Sehr erfreut...ein Professor also...nicht schlecht. Was ist denn Ihr Fachgebiet?"

Bevor Snape etwas antworten konnte, kam ihm Kirsten zuvor: „Er unterrichtet in Hogwarts." Nun sah Becky ihre Schwester überrascht an.

„Was? Wie hast du das denn geschafft?" fragte sie Kirsten in ungläubigem Ton. „Wie bist _du_ denn an einen Zauberer gekommen?"

Snape hörte Kirsten wütend schnauben. Während er überlegte, wie er angemessen auf diese Situation reagieren könnte, hatte Becky bereits zu einem neuen Tiefschlag gegen Kirsten angesetzt.

„Passen Sie bloß auf sich auf. Meine liebe Schwester zerstört nämlich leider alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat – nicht, dass Sie Schaden nehmen." Kirsten lächelte Becky äußerst mißbilligend an und nahm dann Severus am Arm. „Lass uns mal sehen, wo Karl bleibt. Er wollte uns ins Restaurant mitnehmen."

Becky ließ sich so leicht nicht abschütteln. „Ach, lass doch Karl. Der hat genug zu tun. Ihr könnt doch mit mir fahren. Ich bestehe darauf," fügte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Snape an. In diesem Moment kam Karl in ihr Sichtfeld. Kirsten atmete erleichtert auf. Er kam auf sie zu.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja. Ich hab euch schon gesucht. Hallo Becky. Sag mal, könntest du die beiden mitnehmen? Meine Eltern hatten Probleme mit dem Wagen. Sie sind extra mit einem Taxi gekommen, damit sie nicht unterwegs liegenbleiben. Jetzt würde ich sie gerne mitnehmen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht Chauffeur für deine Schwester zu spielen, Becky."

Becky lächelte ein zuckersüßes lächeln. „Aber überhaupt nicht. Es ist mir ein besonders großes Vergnügen."

„Gut, ich bin dann schon mal weg. Wir sehen uns gleich..." damit hastete Karl zu seinem Auto.

Becky warf Kirsten einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Auf deinen Ex-Mann war schon immer Verlaß," sagte sie vieldeutig. Kirsten schien sich in ihr Schicksal ergeben zu haben. Sie gingen schweigend zu Beckys Auto. Während der Fahrt sah Becky immer wieder in den Innenspiegel, da sich Kirsten auf die Rückbank gesetzt hatte und es irgendwie fertig gebracht hatte, Snape mit sich zu ziehen.

Becky fixierte gerade den dunkelhaarigen Mann zum wiederholten Male. „Was unterrichten Sie denn in Hogwarts?"

„Zaubertränke," erwiderte Snape in der Hoffnung, dass es in Ordnung war, diese Information preis zu geben.

„Ah – Hogwarts," schwärmte Becky nun, „ich wäre auch gerne dort zur Schule gegangen, wissen Sie?"

Kirsten schaute aus dem Fenster und mied Snapes Blick.

„Aber meine Eltern dachten, ich wäre ebenfalls eine Squib. Nachdem sich bei Kirsten herausgestellt hatte, dass sie keinerlei Talent besaß, dachte man bei ihrer jüngeren Schwester müsste das ebenfalls so sein. Tja, als sie dann feststellten, dass ich eine waschechte Hexe bin, war es auch schon zu spät. Da hatten sie bereits beschlossen nach Berlin umzuziehen und von Hogwarts war keine Rede mehr. Ich habe natürlich versucht ein Hexenstudium nachzuholen, aber gegen Hogwarts war das gar nichts."

Kirsten drehte genervt die Augen zur Decke.

„Naja, ich würde nicht behaupten, dass ich unglücklich bin – aber ich hätte mir auch ein Leben in der Zaubererwelt vorstellen können. Ich muss ja zugeben, dass die Zeit auf der Muggelschule sehr lustig war. Immerhin konnte ich dort für einige Verwirrung sorgen. Und jetzt...ich bin Reiseleiterin, müssen Sie wissen, also, bei mir gibt es keine Probleme mit verlorenen Gepäckstücken und dergleichen. Dank meiner Fähigkeiten kann ich alles immer recht schnell herbeizaubern. Meine Gäste wundern sich immer was ich alles hinbekomme. Tja, ein bißchen Zauberei im Leben kann nicht schaden, nicht wahr? Nur den passenden Mann, den konnte ich mir noch nicht herbeizaubern."

Ein vielsagender Blick traf Snape bei diesen letzten Worten.

„Ah, wir sind da."

Becky stellte das Auto auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Restaurant an. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Eingang. Kirsten war immer noch auffallend still. Snape sah sie von der Seite an und griff dann nach ihrer Hand. Sie erschrak geradezu über diese Berührung. Dann verschränkte sie jedoch die Finger in seinen und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Ach, ihr Zwei seid wirklich süß," ließ sich Becky vernehmen. Als sie in den Festsaal kamen, herrschte dort schon reges Treiben. Kinder tobten um sie herum. Die meisten Gäste saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen. Ein paar Leute liefen noch umher, um ihre Bekannten und Verwandten zu begrüßen. Das Brautpaar saß bereits am Kopfende des Tisches. Snapes Blick wanderte noch einmal zum Bräutigam.

Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr, wen er dort vor sich hatte. Auch der Bräutigam hatte nun in seine Richtung gesehen und stutzte einen Moment. Schließlich zog er das Kind, das neben ihm saß, zu Rate. Das Mädchen sah Snape mit großen Augen an und reagierte erst wieder auf den Mann neben ihr, als er sie erneut antippte. Sie nickte abwesend. Schließlich stand der Bräutigam auf und kam direkt auf Snape und die beiden Frauen zu.

„Das gibt es doch nicht," sagte der Mann mit so lauter Stimme, dass sowohl Kirsten, als auch Becky in ihrer Diskussion über ihren Sitzplatz innehielten.

„Professor Snape, dass Sie nun tatsächlich hier sind...verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich habe Sie ja schließlich selber eingeladen, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es eine andere Bewandtnis hat, dass Sie hier erschienen sind."

Snape wusste, dass er aus dieser ganzen Geschichte nicht mehr unauffällig herauskommen würde. Er reichte dem Bräutigam die Hand und sagte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Hochzeit, Mr. Lang. Sie haben recht, es ist ein merkwürdiger Zufall, dass ich hier bin. Kirsten Donnelly war so nett, mich hierher mitzunehmen."

Er deutete auf Kirsten und hoffte, die Situation sei dadurch erklärt. Kirsten wirkte allerdings auch völlig überfordert.

„Ähm, ich bin die Schwägerin...ich meine Ex-Schwägerin ihrer Frau. Ich war mit ihrem Bruder Karl verheiratet."

Victor Lang lächelte nickend. Er sah erneut Snape an.

„Nun, sagten Sie nicht, Sie wären auf einem Seminar? Ach, sagen Sie nichts mehr...ich freue mich, dass Sie da sind. Ich werde jetzt mal wieder auf meinen Platz zurück gehen, sonst wundert sich noch meine Braut wo ich bleibe. Außerdem muss ich wohl mal zusehen, dass meine Tochter ihren Mund wieder schließt."

Damit sah er zu Vivian, die völlig tranceartig auf das Geschehen sah. Victor klopfte Snape noch einmal auf die Schulter und ging dann auf seinen Platz zurück. Der Zaubertrankmeister sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Vivian ihrem Vater ganz aufgeregt etwas mitteilte, dann sprach ihn Kirsten wohl schon zum wiederholten Male an, dass sie ihre Sitzplätze gefunden hätte.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, saßen sie mit Becky zusammen. Diese ließ es sich nicht nehmen den neuen Bekannten ihrer Schwester genauestens über ihr Leben in Kenntnis zu setzen. Snape hörte ihr gar nicht richtig zu. Zu sehr war er über die Wandlung, die in Kirsten vor sich ging, irritiert.

Seit ihre Schwester aufgetaucht war, hatte diese kaum noch etwas von sich gegeben. Wo war die quirlige junge Frau geblieben? Kirsten schien sich völlig in sich zurückzuziehen. Während Becky es offensichtlich genoß, sich in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen. Snape merkte, dass er langsam Kopfschmerzen von Beckys Geschnatter bekam. Das Essen war inzwischen vorüber und er war froh, dass es nun etwas lockerer wurde.

Einige hatten sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben und tanzten, oder unterhielten sich mit anderen Leuten im Raum. Snape ergriff die Gelegenheit und fragte Kirsten ob sie tanzen wolle. Diese stimmte lächelnd zu. Als sie auf der Tanzfläche waren, sah Snape ihr besorgt in die Augen.

„Kirsten, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?"

„Es ist nichts," gab sie leise zurück.

„Du weißt, ich bin nicht gut, in diesen emotionalen Dingen. Also bitte, lass mich nicht Rätselraten."

Sie lächelte ihn tapfer an. „Es ist wirklich nichts...nur," sie sah ihm kurz in die Augen.

„Was?" fragte er nun drängend.

„Meine Schwester...sie...sie ist eine Hexe, weißt du?"

Er sah sie aufmerksam an. „Ja, das weiß ich...sie lässt ja keine Gelegenheit aus, es zu betonen."

Nun verzog Kirsten spöttisch den Mund. „Ja, aber sie hat recht. Ich bin halt nur eine Squib. Und sie gibt mir die Schuld, dass sie keine richtige Hexenausbildung bekommen hat."

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld – wenn überhaupt ist es die Schuld deiner Eltern."

Kirsten lächelte ihn nun bitter an. „Du hast recht. Vergiß es."

Sie tanzten noch zwei Lieder zusammen, dann fragte ihn Kirsten, ob sie zurück auf ihre Plätze gehen sollten. „Geh schon vor. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen," sagte er. Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. Dann ging sie auf ihren Platz zurück und beobachtete ihn. Snape strich kurz seinen Anzug glatt und ging dann in Richtung Kopfende des Tisches.

Braut und Bräutigam saßen jedoch gar nicht auf ihren Plätzen, sondern tanzten ebenfalls. Snape umrundete den Tisch und blieb dann neben einem jungen Mädchen stehen. „Miss Lang, darf ich um diesem Tanz bitten?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Vivian Lang sah ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren.

„Sir?" fragte sie verschüchtert nach. Snape hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Miss Lang, Sie sollten doch eigentlich wissen, dass ich es hasse alles zweimal sagen zu müssen."

Sie schluckte. „Aber Professor...ich...kann...nicht..."

Kurzerhand griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie regelrecht mit sich zur Tanzfläche.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde ja führen," entgegnete er mit samtener Stimme.

Er sah wie ihr Blick hektisch wurde. „Haben Sie etwa Angst vor mir?" fragte er herausfordernd. Vivian versuchte nun ihm tapfer in die Augen zu sehen.

„Nein...nein...natürlich nicht."

Er sah sie abermals forschend an.

„Ein klein wenig vielleicht," gab sie nun zögerlich zu.

Er lächelte sie an. „Im Moment Miss Lang, müssten Sie höchstens Angst haben, dass ich Ihnen auf die Füsse trete." Damit begann er zu tanzen und sie ließ sich von ihm führen. Vivian Lang verschlug es fast den Atem. Sie tanzte hier mit dem gefürchteten Professor Snape auf einer Muggelhochzeit.

In dem Moment, als er sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass er um ihr Interesse an ihm wusste. Sie überlegte, ob es sein konnte, dass er ein gemeines Spiel mit ihr Trieb. Dass er sie absichtlich in Verlegenheit bringen wollte. Nach allem was sie über ihn wusste, war dies gut möglich. Aber selbst wenn sie ihm nicht zeigen wollte, wie aufgeregt sie war, so hätte es ihm niemals entgehen können.

Ihr Herz hüpfte, wie ein kleiner Vogel, der versuchte aus seinem Käfig zu fliehen. Sie war ihrem Lehrer noch nie so nahe gewesen. Was um alles in der Welt machte er nur hier? Vivians Blick schweifte zu Kirsten Donnelly. Er war mit ihr hier. Das war nun völlig klar.

Snape hatte ihren Blick verfolgt. „Sie kennen Miss Donnelly noch, nicht wahr?" fragte er nun so neutral wie möglich. Plötzlich musste Vivian über die Situation lachen. So krampfhaft, wie sie versuchte ihr Interesse an ihrem Lehrer zu verbergen, so mühsam versuchte er, sein Interesse an Miss Donnelly zu tarnen. Vivian beschloss, dass es Zeit sei, ein wenig Mut an den Tag zu legen.

„Ja, die Referendarin – die nicht Ihre Freundin ist..." sie lächelte ihn scheu an.

Snape sah sie überrascht an. War das wirklich erst ein paar Tage her, dass Kirsten sich in seinen Klassenraum und somit in sein Leben geschlichen hatte?

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie es nicht," betonte er nun. Vivian kicherte leise. Mit einem mal wurde ihr klar, warum er sich so verändert hatte in den letzten Tagen. Und eins musste sie zugeben, die Veränderung gefiel ihr. Snape entschied, dass er unbedingt von sich ablenken musste – diese Schülerin kannte sein Privatleben für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu gut.

„Ihre Eltern sind also geschieden?" versuchte er das Gesprächsthema zu wechseln. Vivians Miene wurde auf einmal sehr verschlossen. Sie schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. „Nein. Meine Mutter ist gestorben. Vier Jahre ist das jetzt her." Snape spürte ein Mitgefühl, das er bislang nicht gekannt hatte. „Das wusste ich nicht. Tut mir leid."

„Als mein Vater meine Mutter kennenlernte, da wusste er nicht, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Mann, das war vielleicht ein Schock für ihn. Aber später war es kein Problem für ihn. Ich glaube, sie waren wirklich glücklich. Dann wurde meine Mutter krank. Niemand konnte ihr helfen. Weder die besten Zauberer und Medihexen, noch die Muggelärzte. Für meinen Vater war es schwer, als sie..." plötzlich verstummte Vivian.

Zuerst glaubte Snape die schmerzhafte Erinnerung habe das Mädchen so überwältigt, das sie nicht weitersprechen konnte. Doch dann sah er ihren Blick. Sie konnte es offensichtlich nicht fassen, dass sie dem verhasstesten Lehrer der Schule gerade ihren Kummer beichtete. Er spürte einen kurzen Stich bei dieser Erkenntnis. Vivian sprach nicht weiter. Sie senkte den Kopf. „Und nun hat sich ihr Vater neu verliebt," stellte er sachlich fest.

„Hmm," machte Vivian unbestimmt.

„Und jetzt kommt diese Frau und drängt sich einfach zwischen Sie und Ihren Vater?"

Vivian sah ihn erstaunt an. In ihren Augen blitzte es zustimmend, aber sie sagte immer noch nichts. Snape tanzte weiter, als sei nichts besonders gewesen. Dann sagte er leise – so, als spräche er mit sich selbst: „Also mich würde das verdammt wütend machen. Ich glaube ich würde diese Frau hassen, wenn sie versuchen würde die Rolle meiner Mutter einnehmen zu wollen."

Das Mädchen sah ihn abschätzend an. Wollte er sie in eine Falle locken? Aber die Wut in ihr war stärker als die Vorsicht. „Ich _bin_ wütend. Er hat sie mir gerade gestern das erste mal vorgestellt. Und heute heiraten sie. Ich werde gar nicht gefragt. Ich soll einfach akzeptieren, dass sie jetzt da ist. Für ihn bin _ich_ doch jetzt unwichtig."

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Snape spürte, wie es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Er hatte sich hier auf ein riskantes Unterfangen eingelassen. Aber für ihn war es völlig nachzuvollziehen, wie sie empfand. Wenn er sich mit einer Emotion auskannte, dann mit _Wut._

„Haben Sie ihm das gesagt?" fragte er nun vorsichtig. Sie sah ihn an, als habe er eine völlig abwegige Frage gestellt. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sie sollten es tun," setzte er leise nach und ließ ihre Hände los. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich hatte Ihnen ja gesagt, dass ich nicht tanzen kann," murmelte sie scheu, weil er sie so plötzlich stehen ließ.

Er stutzte, dann erwiderte er: „Eigentlich habe ich Sie nur losgelassen, weil das Lied zu ende ist. Wollen Sie denn noch tanzen?"

Sie lauschte und merkte, dass die Musik wirklich verklungen war. „Nein, nein...ist mir das peinlich," stammelte sie. Er seufzte. Sie drehte sich um und wollte zu ihrem Platz flüchten. „Miss Lang," rief er ihr nach. Sie wandte sich zögernd zu ihm um. „Reden Sie mit ihm darüber," sagte er, bevor er sich nun abwandte und zu Kirsten zurück ging. Becky und Kirsten schienen bereits wieder in eine Diskussion verstrickt zu sein. Snape setzte sich neben Kirsten, die das Streitgespräch unterbrach und ihn fragend ansah.

„Sie ist meine Schülerin," sagte er, als würde dies alles erklären.

Kirsten nickte. „Das ist doch das Mädchen, dem dieser Junge den Zopf abgeschnitten hat."  
Snape nickte bestätigend. Becky schaltete sich nun wieder ein.

„Severus? Ich darf Sie doch Severus nennen, oder?"

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung seinerseits zu warten, fuhr sie fort: „Sie werden mir doch sicher auch einen Tanz mit Ihnen gönnen, oder sind Sie schon erschöpft?" Ihr Blick forderte ihn geradezu heraus. Er sah Kirsten von der Seite an. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick jedoch nicht. Eigentlich hatte er sich eine Rettung von ihr erhofft. So blieb ihm jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als Becky zur Tanzfläche zu führen.

Kirstens Schwester genoß die Situation offensichtlich sehr. Sie sah ihm ohne Scheu in die Augen und wisperte vertraulich: „Nun sind Sie mir einen Tanz lang ausgeliefert. Was könnte ich wohl mit Ihnen anstellen?" Sie sah ihn verschlagen an und er spürte, wie ihre Hand seinen Nacken zu massieren begann. Snape schluckte. Er musste zugeben, dass seine Gedanken wie blockiert waren. In so einer Lage war er schon seit langer Zeit nicht gewesen.

Aber er fühlte, dass es falsch war, auf irgendeine Offerte dieser Frau zu reagieren. Die Frage war nur, wie er ihr schonend beibringen konnte, dass sie ihre Finger von ihm lassen sollte. Becky schien sein Schweigen als stille Zustimmung zu deuten und ihre andere Hand rutschte etwas tiefer, in Richtung seines Gesäßes.

„Becky – lassen Sie das! Ich habe Ihnen einen Tanz versprochen – nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Seine Stimme klang nicht ganz so, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Wo war der drohende Ton des Severus Snape, in einer Zaubertrankstunde mit einer Horde voller stümperhafter Schüler, bloß geblieben? Becky sah ihn dennoch enttäuscht an.

„Naja, sagen wir, wir verschieben es auf später," sie grinste ihn keck an. Snape entschloß sich, lieber nichts darauf zu erwidern. Es würde kein Später geben – das musste reichen. Als das Lied vorüber war, atmete er erleichtert auf und sah zu, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zu Kirsten zurückgingen. Diese saß da und schaute geradewegs an ihm vorbei. Als er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, entschied er, dass es so nicht weitergehen könnte.

„Kirsten, sollen wir gehen?" fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass sie diesem Vorschlag zustimmen würde. Aber Kirsten schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, ich möchte dir deinen Spaß nicht verderben," antwortete sie, immer noch ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er schnaubte. Glaubte sie wirklich er hätte Spaß? Langsam merkte Snape wie eine Wut in ihm aufstieg, die er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. „Für eine Psychologin verhälst du dich reichlich kindisch," knurrrte er sie nun an.

Kirsten sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen. Er sah Tränen darin schimmern, aber ihr Gesicht war wütend verzerrt. „Ja, kindisch bin ich. Du hast recht. Eine Squib bin ich. Was hat dich überhaupt an mir interessiert? Ich kann leider nicht mithalten, wenn es darum geht, Magie anzuwenden. Ich bin nicht mal in der Lage einen der einfachsten Zauber umzusetzen. Wir passen nicht zusammen Severus. Das habe ich nun erkannt."

Er wollte sie unterbrechen, aber sie hob die Hand, damit er schwieg. „Nein, wir passen wirklich nicht zusammen, ich frage mich, wie ich je etwas anderes denken konnte. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Allein!"

Sie stand auf und wischte hektisch die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. Snape war immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt. Er konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen was gerade geschehen war. Verwirrt stand er ebenfalls auf. Dann wurde er jedoch von Becky wieder auf seinen Platz gezogen.

„Lassen Sie sie einfach. Die beruhigt sich am schnellsten, wenn man sie einfach in Ruhe lässt. Glauben Sie mir, ich kenn mich da aus."

Snape funkelte Becky zornig an. Kirsten jedoch hatte sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt. Plötzlich drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah ihm tapfer in die Augen. „Ich werde deinen Koffer zu Becky bringen lassen," sagte sie und hastete dann aus dem Restaurant.  
In Snapes Kopf drehte sich alles. Irgendetwas war hier mächtig schief gelaufen. Er fragte sich, inwieweit dies alles seine Schuld war. Dann spürte er, wie Becky ihn immer noch am Arm festhielt.

„Lassen Sie mich sofort los," zischte er sie wütend an. Becky nahm augenblicklich ihre Hand weg. Dann lächelte sie ihn verführerisch an. „Ich habe doch gesagt wir verschieben es auf später."

Snape spürte, dass er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben kurz davor war, eine Frau zu schlagen. Er kämpfte diesen Wunsch mühsam nieder und sah Kirstens Schwester mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an. Sie versuchte es erneut mit einem Lächeln. Als sie seine Reaktion darauf sah, sagte sie mit gespielter Resignation: „Na gut. Dann eben nicht. Kommen Sie, wir fahren zu mir nach Hause, dann können Sie wenigstens Ihren Koffer in Empfang nehmen."

Es kostete Snape übermenschliche Mühe, sich anständig von Mr. Lang und seiner Frau zu verabschieden. Trotz all der Wut, die sich nun in ihm breit gemacht hatte, fiel ihm etwas an Vivians Blick auf. Sie sah ihn fast schon mitleidig an. Er starrte sie zornig an. Sie hatte doch nicht etwa das ganze Geschehen verfolgt? Das ging nun wirklich zu weit. Aber er entschied, dass sie ohnehin noch zu jung war, um die Situation richtig einschätzen zu können. Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er selbst die Situation nicht richtig einschätzen konnte. Vielleicht war dies ja doch so eine Sache, die nur Frauen verstanden? Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Miss Lang. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts," sagte er kurzangebunden. Vivian nickte ihm zu. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von Karl, der zumindest so diskret war, keine Fragen über das schnelle Verschwinden seiner Ex-Frau zu stellen. Dann verließ Snape mit Becky ebenfalls das Restaurant. Die Autofahrt verlief sehr schweigsam. Als sie vor einem Haus mit grauer Fassade hielten, drehte sich die junge Frau zu ihm.

„Voilà – hier wohne ich. Wie ich Kirsten kenne, ist Ihr Koffer schon auf dem Weg hierher. Was haben Sie jetzt vor?"

Er sah sie immer noch zornig an. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, das geht Sie nichts an," erwiderte er kurzangebunden. Sie blickte mit einem mal demütig.

„Ach, nun seien Sie nicht so. Wissen Sie, meine Schwester ist sehr launisch. Bestimmt fällt sie Ihnen morgen schon wieder um den Hals. Aber bis dahin..."

Er sah sie abschätzend an.

„Nun, bis dahin können Sie gerne bei mir wohnen. Ich habe ein Gästezimmer. Oh, da kommt ein Taxi. Ich wette der Fahrer bringt Ihren Koffer."

Damit sprang sie aus dem Auto und hastete auf den Fahrer des weißen Mercedes zu. Snape war ebenfalls ausgestiegen und sah nun, wie Becky den Koffer in Empfang nahm. Sie hielt ihn Snape hin und sah ihn triumphierend an. „Typisch meine Schwester. Zahlt ein Heidengeld für ein Taxi, dabei hätten wir ihn doch einfach herzaubern können."

Der Zaubertrankmeister stand mit dem Koffer in der Hand da und fühlte sich hundsmiserabel. Eigentlich war er sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Wie hatte bloß alles so schief laufen können? Becky nahm ihn am Arm und wollte ihn mit sich zum Eingang des Hauses führen. Wütend schüttelte er ihre Hand von sich.

„Was ist los? Sie können wirklich gerne bei mir bleiben, bis sich alles wieder eingerenkt hat."

Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mundwinkel.

„Ich glaube, das ist genau das, worauf Sie den ganzen Tag hingearbeitet haben. Ich bin schon vielen skrupellosen Menschen begegnet. Sie gehören mit zur übelsten Sorte. Es geht Ihnen doch nicht um mich. Sie wollen nur, dass Ihre Schwester leidet. Glauben Sie mir, ich kenne das Gefühl der Rache nur allzugut. Aber überlegen Sie endlich einmal, ob Kirsten das verdient hat."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging die Straße hinunter.

Becky rief ihm hinterher:

„Wo wollen Sie denn jetzt hin?"

„In ein Hotel," kam die knappe Antwort. Dann beschloss Snape auf keine einzige Frage dieser Frau mehr zu reagieren und ging unbeirrt seinen Weg, bis er an einer geeigneten Unterkunft angelangt war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als er in seinem Hotelbett lag, starrte er grübelnd zur Decke. Wieder einmal hatte er Kirsten gehen lassen. Wieder einmal war er zu langsam gewesen. Diese rachsüchtige Hexe hatte ihn zurückgehalten und er war einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Situation so schnell zu durchschauen, dass er etwas hätte retten können.

Andererseits war er von Kirsten unendlich enttäuscht. Wie hatte sie ihm nur unterstellen können, dass es ihn amüsierte mit ihrer Schwester zu tanzen. Sie hatte ihn ja geradezu in die Lage gedrängt, in der er nun war.

Langsam merkte er, wie sich ein vertrauter Schmerz in seinem Kopf einstellte.

'Und du hast noch gesagt, dass Frauen unberechenbar sind. Vielleicht solltest du ab und an auf dich selber hören,' feixte seine innere Stimme.

Er hatte doch gewusst, dass es gefährlich war, sich zu verlieben. Das Dumme war nur, dass man so wenig dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Mit diesem, wenig tröstlichen Gedanken, schlief er nach einem ereignisreichen Tag endlich ein.

TBC


	14. Die Anordnug Kap14Ende

**Kapitel 14**

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich der dunkle Zaubertrankmeister aus Hogwarts wieder in den Menschen verwandelt, der er vor seiner Begegnung mit Kirsten gewesen war. Er hasste sich und die ganze Welt.

Obwohl er wusste, dass das Rasieren von Hand gründlicher war, hatte er mit einem Zauber vorlieb genommen. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, länger als unbedingt nötig in den Spiegel zu sehen. Dieses Spiegelbild schien ihn zu verhöhnen. Wie hatte er erwarten können, dass ein Verlierer wie er, jemals etwas anderes erfahren würde, als grenzenlose Enttäuschung.

Er verschloss jede Emotion, die noch übrig war, tief in seinem Inneren. Niemand sollte ihn je wieder so verletzten können.

Mit einem wütenden Wedeln seines Zauberstabs packte er seinen Koffer mehr schlecht als recht zusammen und knallte ihn ärgerlich vor die Tür seines Hotelzimmers. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle wieder in seinem Kerker in Hogwarts gewesen. Doch heute war der Tag, an dem das Seminar stattfand. Er konnte Dumbledore nicht derartig in den Rücken fallen. Nicht nach allem, was der Direktor ihm ermöglicht hatte. Das es nicht so gelaufen war, wie er es sich erhofft hatte, war schließlich nicht die Schuld seines Freundes.

Und dabei hatte alles so gut begonnen. Snape musste an die besondere Begrüßung von Kirsten zurückdenken. Ein Schmerz bohrte sich mitten durch sein Herz hindurch. Er verjagte diesen Schmerz, indem er zu einer zynischen Überlegung kam: Diese Frau, die versucht hatte ihn zu therapieren, bedurfte dringend selber seelischer Unterstützung.

Wie hatte sie nur alles aufgeben können, nur weil ihre Schwester sich zwischen sie gedrängt hatte? Er hatte sich schließlich nichts zu schulden kommen lassen. Aber hatte es für Kirsten vielleicht doch anders ausgesehen? Vielleicht hätte er Becky sofort einfach stehen lassen sollen, nachdem sie sich an ihn herangemacht hatte. Es war so müßig über all dies nachzudenken. Kirsten glaubte nun, er habe die Nacht bei ihrer Schwester verbracht. Er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Becky sie in diesem Glauben lassen würde.

Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal mit ihr reden. Abermals verfluchte er sich selbst. Was würde es bringen, wenn er es klarstellte? Kirsten hatte ihm gestern laut und deutlich gesagt, dass sie der Meinung war, sie würden nicht zusammenpassen. Aber ihre Begründung kam ihm so unsinnig vor. Es hatte ihn nie gestört, dass sie nicht zaubern konnte.

Natürlich hätte er einigen Spott auf sich gezogen, wenn herausgekommen wäre, dass seine Freundin eine Squib war, aber dies wäre ihm völlig gleichgültig gewesen. 'Hör endlich auf, über diese Frau nachzudenken, warum kannst du sie nicht einfach vergessen?' schrie seine innere Stimme ihn genervt an.

„Weil ich sie liebe..."  
Er hatte diese Worte leise gemurmelt, aber sie hallten in seinem Kopf wie Donnerschläge. Wütend knallte er die Tür ins Schloß und hoffte, damit die Tür zu diesen immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken nun auch endlich verschlossen zu haben. Er hatte sich ein Taxi rufen lassen und fuhr zu dem Tagungsort. Von der Stadt selbst nahm er kaum etwas wahr.

Er versuchte seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Noch heute würde er in seine wirkliche Welt zurückkehren. Er würde all dies hinter sich lassen. Nur noch dieses Seminar und Berlin würde lediglich eine Erinnerung sein.

Kirsten würde lediglich eine Erinnerung sein!

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Raum war schon mit Seminarteilnehmern gefüllt, als Snape ihn betrat. Dumbledore, mit seinem langem weißem Haar und dem Bart war in der Menge schnell ausgemacht. Snape steuerte auf ihn zu. Der Direktor lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Ah, Severus. Wie geht es dir?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte stumm. Dumbledore sah ihn forschend an. „Du bist wütend auf mich, weil ich dich einfach habe sitzen lassen," stellte er zerknischt fest. Nun schnaubte Snape. „Nein, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld Albus. Wie war dein Treffen mit Sue?"

Dumbledores Augen blickten mit einem mal völlig verklärt. „Es war wirklich sehr schön sie endlich einmal wiederzusehen. Allerdings sind wir beide sehr alt geworden und..." Sein Blick fiel auf die Kratzspuren an Snapes Hals, „...und ich denke unser Treffen war mit Sicherheit nicht ganz so stürmisch wie euer Treffen...oder täusche ich mich da?"

Snape sah ein, dass es völlig lächerlich gewesen wäre, sein Treffen mit Kirsten vor Dumbledore geheim halten zu wollen. Außerdem gab es da immer noch die Langs, die sicher von der Begegnung auf der Hochzeit erzählen würden. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, vielleicht erzähle ich sie dir später," sagte er ausweichend.

Dumbledore sah ihn an, als würde er seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Vielleicht würde er es ja tatsächlich noch erleben, dass sein jüngerer Freund ihm einmal etwas erzählen würde, ohne dass er ihn dazu fast erpressen musste. Eins war ihm jedoch völlig klar. Es würde wohl keine Geschichte mit einem Happy-End werden. Der Direktor kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass in seinem Inneren ein verzweifelter Kampf tobte.

„Setzen wir uns, das Seminar beginnt," sagte Snape und wich dem prüfenden Blick Dumbledores aus.

Ein Mann mit Halbglatze betrat das Rednerpult und hieß die Versammelten Willkommen. Er erläuterte kurz den Tagesablauf und stellte dann den nächsten Redner vor, der eine lange Abhandlung über Statistiken über die soziale Zusammenstellung an Schulen lieferte. Ein jüngerer Mann war der nächste Dozent, er erklärte an einigen Fallbeispielen, wie wichtig es war, dass die Lehrer einer Schule ausgleichend auf Schüler unterschiedlicher sozialer Herkunft einwirkten.

Als es Zeit für die Mittagspause war, wirkten die meisten Seminarteilnehmer schon reichlich erschöpft. Snape versuchte alles mit Gleichmut hinzunehmen. Wie er es sich schon gedacht hatte, ging die Problematik völlig an seinem Verständnis vorbei. Dumbledore dagegen fasste einige der Beispiele noch einmal zusammen und glaubte Paralellen in Hogwarts zu sehen.

Die Verschnaufpause war nach Snapes Geschmack viel zu kurz gewesen, als es auch schon mit dem nächsten Redner weiterging, der einige Innovationen für staatliche Schulen vorschlug. Völlig begeistert war der Mann von dem Vorschlag, Schuluniformen einzuführen, da so keine finanziellen Unterschiede, wie zum Beispiel durch Markenkleidung mehr offensichtlich wären.

Snape sah Dumbledore von der Seite an. „Was für eine Innovation, Schuluniformen, darauf wären wir nie gekommen, oder?" raunzte er Dumbledore ins Ohr.

Dieser sah ihn zerknischt an. „Nun gut, für uns scheint dieses Seminar Schnee von Gestern zu sein, aber einige der anderen Ideen sind doch auch für uns tatsächlich neu. Außerdem ist das Seminar ja noch nicht zu ende."

'Ja, leider,' tönte es durch Snapes Kopf.

Als dieser Redner endlich fertig war, kam wieder der Mann ans Mikrofon, der sie begrüßt hatte.

„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, ich darf Ihnen noch eine Sprecherin ankündigen, die nicht auf dem Plan stand, da sie sich eigentlich zur Zeit gar nicht hier in Berlin aufhalten würde. Aber ein glücklicher Umstand hat bewirkt, dass sie nun doch hier ist. Es handelt sich um die Psychologin Kirsten Donnelly, die sich vor ein paar Jahren bereits ausführlich mit dieser Problematik befasst hat, und uns nun einige psychologische Studien zum Thema präsentieren wird."

Auf die Ankündigung noch einen weiteren Sprecher hören zu müssen, reagierten die meisten Teilnehmer eher verhalten erfreut.

Zwei Männer im Raum sahen sich jedoch völlig erstaunt an.

„Wusstest du denn nicht, dass sie heute hier ist?" fragte Dumbledore Snape nun erstaunt.

Dieser schüttelte still den Kopf. Wie sollte er Dumbledore erklären, dass sie ständig mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen waren, als sich über etwas zu unterhalten, was zwei Tage in der Zukunft lag. Dem Direktor war Snapes kurzer verlegener Blick keineswegs entgangen und er musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht zu lachen.

„Dann weiß sie auch nicht, dass du hier bist?" fragte Dumbledore nun, um sich lediglich zu vergewissern. Abermals schüttelte Snape den Kopf. Zu gerne hätte Dumbledore gewusst, wie das Treffen zwischen den Beiden geendet hatte. Doch dies war wohl weder der geeignete Ort, noch der Zeitpunkt sich danach zu erkundigen.

Kirsten trat ans Pult und lächelte kurz in die Menge. Ihre Augen schweifte über das Publikum. Als ihr Blick ihn schließlich traf, hatte Snape das Gefühl, in einem Strudel aus Emotionen zu versinken. Kirsten sah ihn an und hatte anscheinend alles andere um sich herum vergessen. Snape schluckte.

Wie lange würde sie ihn noch völlig verdutzt ansehen, bevor jemand merkte, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Zum wohl erstenmal seit vielen Jahren, war er es, der zuerst die Augen niederschlug. Kirsten schien dadurch aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und griff ruppig nach ihren Unterlagen.

„Mein Name ist Kirsten Donnelly, ich möchte Ihnen heute gerne einige psychologische Studien zum Seminarthema vorstellen. Ich..."

Sie sah abermals zu Snape, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass er es tatsächlich war. Doch als sie Dumbledore erkannte, war sie sich völlig sicher, dass es sich nicht nur um einen Wunschtraum handelte, sondern, dass Severus tatsächlich hier war.

Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln.

„Ich habe im Laufe meiner Studien festgestellt, dass es für Menschen, die sich nicht für wertvoll genug halten, äußerst schwierig ist, festgefahrene Verhaltensmuster abzulegen. Da kann es passieren, dass man jemandem die Schuld gibt für die eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten. Hinterher tut es einem furchtbar leid, aber dann ist es schon zu spät."

Einige der Seminarteilnehmer sahen sich verwirrt an. Sie konnten dem, was die junge Frau da ohne Zusammenhang erzählte nicht ganz folgen. Aber der Tag war lang gewesen, also lag es wohl daran, dass die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit bedenklich nachgelassen hatte.

Kirsten fuhr sich nun hektisch durch die Haare.

„Selbst Fachleuten - die es besser wissen sollten - unterlaufen manchmal fatale Fehler. Man wünscht sich, man könne die Zeit zurückdrehen. Aber wie wir alle wissen, ist dies nicht möglich...jedenfalls nicht für Normalsterbliche," fügte sie unsicher an.

Allgemeines Kopfnicken.

Keiner wusste zwar so genau, was dies alles mit ihrem Seminarthema zu tun hatte, aber jeder fühlte sich anscheinend an eine Situation in seinem Leben erinnert.

„Nun, ich möchte an dieser Stelle gerne abbrechen." Kirsten wollte schon das Rednerpult verlassen.

Der Mann mit Halbglatze kam schnell auf sie zu. Er schien ärgerlich zu sein. Locker hielt er Kirsten am Ellenbogen fest und zwang sie so, dort zu bleiben. Dann sprach er ins Mikrofon.

„Wir sollten es Miss Donnelly nachsehen, dass sie wenig Zeit hatte, sich für diese Rede vorzubereiten. Aber vielleicht wäre sie so freundlich, sich für gezielte Fragen aus dem Publikum zur Verfügung zu halten." Dabei sah er sie fast drohend an.

Kirsten schien sich in ihr Schicksal zu ergeben und sagte laut: „Ja, natürlich. Möchte jemand eine Frage stellen?"

Allgemeine Verwirrung herrschte nun unter den Zuhörern. Niemand schien wild darauf zu sein, einer Frau Fragen zu stellen, die offensichtlich sehr verwirrt war und zudem eigentlich hatte den Raum verlassen wollen. Eine unangenehme Stille entstand. Mit einem mal erfüllte ein quietschendes Geräusch den Raum. Dumbledore sah völlig entgeistert neben sich. Sein Freund Severus Snape hatte sich erhoben und dabei geräuschvoll seinen Stuhl nach hinten geschoben.

„Ich hätte eine Frage," sagte er mit fester Stimme in die Stille hinein.

Der Mann mit Halbglatze schien unendlich erleichtert – er nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Snape ignorierte ihn völlig. Sein Blick lag auf Kirsten.

„Miss Donnelly, hat Ihrer Meinung nach nicht jeder eine zweite Chance verdient?"

Sie sah ihn mit angehaltenem Atem an. „Ja – jeder," erwiderte sie nun leise.

Er nickte zufrieden und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Der Mann mit Halbglatze sah völlig verzweifelt aus. Er hatte nichts von dem Verstanden, was sich hier in den letzten Minuten abgespielt hatte. Die anderen Seminarteilnehmer sahen sich erstaunt an.

Niemand wusste, was hier vor sich ging – aber irgendwie hatte man das Gefühl eines allgemeinen Aufatmens.

**Epilog**

Der Sommer war einem goldenen Herbst gewichen und dieser hatte einem klirrend kalten Winter Platz gemacht. Das Schloßgelände lag unter einer dicken Schneeschicht. Im Schloß selbst brannten überall gemütliche Kaminfeuer.

„Wann musst du heute zum Unterricht?" kam eine Stimme aus dem Badezimmer.

Snape kuschelte sich tiefer in das Bettzeug. „Ich muss erst in einer Stunde los," rief er.

Die junge Frau kam aus dem Bad. Sie hatte gerade geduscht und ein Handtuch war um ihren Körper geschlungen. „Wann musst du denn heute in die Praxis?" fragte er nun.

„Ich habe heute erst einen Termin um Elf. Sibyll Trelawney, hat mal wieder ihren Termin abgesagt. Schon das dritte mal," sie seufzte.

„Du hast eine Gänsehaut," stellte er fest. Sie ließ das Handtuch von ihrem Körper gleiten und sagte mit schelmischem Blick: „Ja, du hast recht. Was mach ich da jetzt bloß."

Er grinste sie an: „Nun, das beste wird sein, du kommst zu mir ins Bett, ich könnte dich ein wenig aufwärmen."

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an. „Hmm, ich weiß nicht, das hast du Gestern auch gesagt, da ist es beim Aufwärmen allein nicht geblieben."

Er sah sie gespielt zerknischt an. „Ja, stimmt. Aber heute werde ich mich zusammenreissen...vielleicht jedenfalls."

Sie lachte ihn an. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen ließ erkennen, dass sie nicht unbedingt darauf hoffte, dass er dieses Versprechen hielt. Sie schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Bettdecke.

„Gut, ich gebe dir noch eine zweite Chance," sagte sie lachend.

Schon spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch. „Severus," ihre Stimme hatte einen bedeutsamen Ton angenommen,

„Hm?"

„Ich bin froh, dass du _mir_ noch eine zweite Chance gegeben hast. Allerdings habe ich eine Bitte an dich."

Seine Hand streichelte nun an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang. „Was denn?"

„Lass uns Weihnachten bei meiner Familie verbringen. Dann wirst du endlich meine Eltern kennenlernen."

Er nickte bedächtig. „Wird...ähm...deine Schwester auch da sein?"

Kirsten sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ja...das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum ich Weihnachten dort verbringen möchte. Ich möchte meiner Schwester endlich die Stirn bieten. Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Das gibt mir den Mut, endlich meine Ängste zu überwinden. Hilfst du mir?"

Er schmunzelte. „Ja, gerne..." dann küsste er sie.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am Nachmittag spazierte Snape durch die Bogengänge des Schloßes. Die meisten Schüler tobten auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts umher. Snape bevorzugte es, in der Nähe des Schloßes zu bleiben, da anscheinend überall Schneebälle umherflogen. Die Schüler hatten verschiedene Schwebezauber benutzt, um die Reichweite ihrer Schneebälle zu erhöhen.

Leider bekam man dadurch die wahren Übeltäter nicht mehr so einfach zu fassen, wenn man getroffen wurde. Der Tag war einfach wunderschön. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen ließen den Schnee wie Tausende von Diamanten glitzern. Snape atmete tief durch.

Er verweilte einen Moment und genoß die zaghafte Wärme, die die Sonne aussendete. Hinter einer Hecke sah er zwei Mädchen, die drei große Schneekugeln auftürmten.

„Pass auf, dass er nicht umfällt," kicherte Anne Keenan.

„Mehr Schnee – der Kopf fällt sonst runter," lachte Vivian Lang.

„Wollen wir ihn aussehen lassen, wie irgendeinen unserer Lehrer?" fragte Anne nun.

„Ja, super Idee," erwiderte Vivian.

„Gut – wer ist dein Lieblingslehrer?"

Vivian zögerte einen Moment, schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und sagte: „Professor Snape." Anne sah ihre Freundin verblüfft an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst," sagte sie prustend. Vivian blieb völlig ruhig. „Doch," sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Anne hörte auf zu lachen.

„Ich dachte du wärst über ihn hinweg. Er hat schließlich eine Freundin," sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Nun schnaubte Vivian. „Ich bin ja nicht in ihn verliebt. Nicht mehr jedenfalls. Ich mag ihn nur einfach. Und es ist mir egal, wenn du mich jetzt auslachst, aber...er ist einfach ein besonderer Mensch. Er ist in der Lage einem anderen Menschen in die Seele zu schauen..."

Anne sah sie zweifelnd an. „O.K. Dann werden wir diesen Schneemann jetzt in Snape verwandeln," sagte sie ernst. Der Meister der Zaubertränke zog sich vorsichtig zurück. Er wollte in jedem Fall vermeiden dass die Mädchen erfuhren, dass er ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte.

Vielleicht würde er gegen Abend mit Kirsten noch einen Spaziergang machen. Mal sehen, ob sie ihn in der Schneemannversion erkennen würde.

_**Ende**_

_Ich hoffe Ihr hattet viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke euch für eure Reviews!_

_Eure Kira_


End file.
